Simplesmente Contos de Fadas
by Lell Ly
Summary: Era uma vez uma princesa Hinata que iria viver um grande romance com o príncipe Sasuke, porém como no contos de fadas, ele precisaria primeiro salva-la do "dragão". Péssima em sumários, melhor ler e conferir.
1. As princesinhas

**Simplesmente "contos de fadas"**

.

**Sumário **– Era uma vez uma princesa Hinata que iria viver um grande romance com o príncipe Sasuke, porém como no contos de fadas, ele precisaria primeiro salva-la do "dragão".

.

.

.

**Simplesmente "contos de fadas"**

.

_Por Lell Ly_

.

.

**Capítulo 1 – As princesinhas**

.

.

Era uma vez um reino chamado Konoha que pertencia ao país da folha, este reino era muito próspero, tinha um rei chamado Jiraya que era conhecido como o maior pervertido de todos os tempos e escrevia contos eróticos. O rei era muito feliz, pois tinha acabado de nascer seu primeiro filho Naruto, o rei apesar de toda a sua "força da juventude" ele já era de idade avançada. Ele tinha muitos planos para o seu primogênito que o sucederia em breve, mas um dia Naruto que era muito imperativo sumiu quando perseguia uma raposa perto dos limites do castelo. Todos procuraram por muito tempo o pequeno príncipe, mas não conseguiram achar seu rastro. O rei se entristeceu muito, pois Naruto era filho único e sua esposa havia falecido após seu nascimento, mas um dia Jiraya veio se apaixonar novamente, exatamente uma semana depois do acontecido, por uma linda mulher chamada Tsunade, ao qual ficou encantado, pois ela era muito bem dotada do que qualquer outra mulher no reino. E como um bom rei não podia deixar esses "pequenos" detalhes se passar despercebidos, além de tudo ela era uma excelente médica, pois entendia de ervas medicinais e gostava de ajudar as pessoas. Então ele fez dela uma camponesa, sua rainha.

..................... x ......................

Ao passar dos dias, nem mesmo Tsunade conseguia fazer com que o rei ficasse alegre novamente, suas esperanças de achar seu filho eram praticamente nulas, nem mesmo Kakashi o capitão da guarda real, que era bom em "farejar" desaparecimentos misteriosos conseguiu achar qualquer pista. Jiraya cada dia mais ficava entristecido, nem mesmo escrevia contos eróticos ou espiava as servas do castelo tomando banho.

Mas um dia o sorriso voltou ao seu, ao descobrir que a rainha estava grávida e desta vez teriam de fato um outro novo herdeiro. O rei fazia de tudo para a esposa, cuidava dela como se fosse frágil como uma pena, o que não era verdade, pois Tsunade já havia sido campeã de luta livre.

......................x........................

O dia que todos esperavam chegou, Tsunade entrou em trabalho de parto, dando a luz a duas lindas meninas, que fez o rei quase ter um enfarte de tamanha felicidade. Todos no reino ficaram maravilhados e comemoraram com uma grande festa.

Os dias foram se passando e as duas princesinhas foram crescendo, era visível a diferença das duas tanto fisicamente quanto de personalidade.

Hinata a mais velha e futura herdeira era uma princesa sensível, quieta, simpática, tímida e muito boa, seus cabelos eram lisos e curtos, pretos e azulados, porém seus olhos tinham uma cor indefinida, mas muitos diziam que eles chegavam a ser perolados, eram como espelhos da alma, os olhos de Hinata revelavam toda a sua pureza. Sakura já era totalmente o oposto, era irritante, mimada, adorava competir e batia em qualquer criança que zombasse de si. Tinha cabelos róseos claros, curtos e olhos de esmeraldas, os olhos verdes eram bem marcantes. Para o rei as duas eram iguais, apesar da diferença gritante, ele amava-as muito e protegia como se fossem cristais a ponto de quebrar, tinha medo que desaparecessem assim como Naruto. Jiraya tinha uma ligação especial com Hinata, por ser primogênita e muito quieta, ele assimilava que ela lembrava muito seu imperativo filho e queria que ela governasse bem o reino assim como ele fazia.

Mas a rainha, não havia gostado da história, ela queria que Sakura governasse, por ser muito parecida com ela. O que ninguém sabia era que Tsunade era muito ambiciosa e almejava o reino e toda riqueza que podia conseguir com ele, mas como nunca assumiria por não ter sangue real, faria com que sua filha predileta assumisse.

......................x........................

Quando as princesinhas estavam perto de completar 5 anos de idade, o rei queria comemorar com uma grande festa o aniversário deles e como praxe iria apresentar o futuro príncipe de cada uma. Tsunade havia ficado apreensiva, pois queria o melhor para Sakura e precisava dar um jeito de fazer com que Hinata não herdasse o trono por direito.

No dia do aniversário as pessoas mais importantes de outros reinos e países se reuniram para prestigiar as pequenas princesas. A festa era uma das mais luxuosas de todos os tempos, Jiraya não parava de apresentar suas filhas a todos, dizendo assim, estava como um peru inchado de tanto orgulho pela beleza das filhas e da sua rainha.

— Hinata, este é o príncipe Sasuke, da província dos Uchihas. — apresentou Jiraya a Hinata um menino um pouco mais velho com sete anos, idade que seria do seu filho Naruto.

Hinata apenas murmurou um "oi" envergonhado antes de se esconder atrás de seu pai e Sasuke se curvou em uma reverência fazendo com que a menina ficasse corada, mas ele nem a olhou direito, apenas se mostrava mal humorado e entediado, odiava festas e queria ir embora dali o quanto antes.

Os olhinhos de Sakura brilharam assim que seu pai os apresentou-os, achou Sasuke lindo, imediatamente queria que aquele príncipe se cassasse consigo quando tivessem adultos.

Tsunade logo percebeu o interesse da sua filha, enquanto Hinata parecia mais interessada em querer aprender a fazer bicinhos com balões. A rainha sorriu, aquele pequeno e mimado Uchiha era perfeito, sua província era mais rica do que eles e também tinha poder igualmente. Porém seus pensamentos foram por água abaixo quando ouviu as palavras do seu marido.

— Hinata, você e o Sasuke irão se casar quando completar dezesseis anos.

Naquele momento Tsunade teve a certeza de que teria de agir o mais breve possível.

* * *

_Yo pessoal, começo aqui uma rápida e curta FIC de contos de fadas, amo esse tipo de história, e com o casal Sasuhina é muito melhor. Gostaria que me dissessem o que acham, se devo continuar e etc e tal._


	2. Só uma vai reinar

**Capítulo 2 – Só uma vai reinar**

.

.

Todos pararam para escutar as palavras do rei que pronunciava o futuro de sua filha e parabenizaram pelo grande feito. Hinata ficou sem graça ao olhar para o garoto que um dia seria seu futuro marido, corada se escondeu atrás de seu pai que recebia os cumprimentos das pessoas. Sasuke apenas suspirava, afinal, seu pai havia lhe avisado que queria uma aliança com Konoha e ele foi o escolhido, enquanto seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, governaria as províncias Uchihas. Sakura estava com muita raiva de todos, ela queria aquele príncipe para si! Não se conformava como uma mosca morta como sua irmã iria se casar com alguém como ele.

— Papai? — chamou Sakura com uma vozinha doce que usava quando queria obter algo.

Ela tinha esperança de que pelo menos o irmão do Sasuke, que era bonito também pudesse ser seu noivo, já que nenhum outro garoto por ali a interessava.

— Sim filha?

— Quem é o meu noivo?

Jiraya sorriu, havia se esquecido de apresentar o futuro noivo da sua filha caçula, mandou um criado procura-lo, Tsunade já havia se aproximado devido à curiosidade e de repente um ser verde e saltitante surge em meio à multidão se ajoelhando na frente da dela, fazendo com que a pequena princesa tomasse um susto a princípio.

— Sakura querida, esse é Rock Lee, ele é filho do ministro Gai e meu conselheiro pessoal, ele vai casar com você!

.............................x..........................

Um estardalhaço se formou na festa, a rainha havia desmaiado, enquanto Sakura fitava com nojo aquele "ser" verde que gentilmente beijava-lhe a mão e dizia que se apaixonou pela sua beleza desde que a vira pela primeira vez.

Tsunade foi levada para o seu quarto depois que se recompôs alegando que precisava descansar, solicitou suas desculpas e se retirou, mas deu uma ultima olhada na festa e com rancor encarou Hinata que brincava timidamente com um amigo que mais parecia um cachorro, enquanto Sakura tentava se esconder do Lee. Estava decidida, se só uma princesa iria reinar, essa não seria Hinata.

................................x.................................

Uma semana depois do aniversário das princesas, Jiraya resolveu fazer com que suas filhas se aproximassem mais dos futuros noivos, ele dizia que a convivência poderia trazer o amor, mesmo sendo elas ainda crianças. Ele propôs uma viagem a ilhas termais, seria. um bom lugar para se passar umas férias, mas na verdade, aquela época do ano as ilhas termais recebia muitos turistas e o rei tinha planos secretos que envolvia um novo projeto erótico, mas tomaria muito cuidado para que a rainha não percebesse.

As férias eram agradáveis, as meninas viviam rodeadas de guardas enquanto curtiam a nova paisagem, Lee e Sasuke também foram, mas apenas Lee parecia satisfeito em passar mais tempo com sua prometida que fugia dele sempre que o via. Já Hinata procurava se manter longe de Sasuke por achar muito sério e não sabia como se lidar bem com ele.

.............................x...........................

— Quer dar uma volta comigo? — perguntou Sasuke.

Hinata olhou assustada, era a primeira vez que ele lhe dirigia a palavra e ficou em duvida se devia ir ou não, mas não deu tempo pra pensar porque ele pegou em sua mão e a arrastou consigo. Sasuke prometeu ao seu pai que iria empenhar em fazer a princesa gostar dele e isso era irritante, porque aquela princesa nunca o olhava e tão pouco falava com ele, agora precisava dar o primeiro passo, sua sorte era que a princesa Sakura que quando o viu pela primeira vez não o deixava em paz, estava muito ocupada com Lee.

Sasuke a levou para o lago perto dali acompanhada por diversos guardas, aquilo o deixava ainda mais irritado.

— No-nossa é lindo. — murmurou a princesinha olhando o lago límpido com diversos cisnes que nadavam vistosamente.

Naquele momento Sasuke olhou para ela, Hinata era bonita, isso ele não poderia negar, mas apesar de ser da realeza era estritamente humilde, características estranhas, pois ele tinha costume de separar as pessoas por suas posições sociais e Hinata não, sobrava bondade nela. Para Sasuke ter muita bondade poderia ser prejudicial, ela precisava ser mais firme se quisesse um dia governar direito Konoha. Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, ela começou a falar.

— P-papai disse que um dia eu te-tenho que cuidar do nosso reino, m-mas como os homens é que governam bem... Q-quer governar comigo? — perguntou com as bochechas coradas.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com aquela proposta, nunca esperaria isso dela, mas gostou do convite, talvez casar poderia ser legal, afinal, ele teria um reino pra governar e mostraria pro seu irmão que seria melhor que ele, já que competiam em tudo.

— Quero. — respondeu.

Hinata apenas sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele antes de se afastar correndo totalmente corada. Sasuke que foi pego de surpresa, apenas esboçou um sorriso de canto no rosto que ninguém viu.

.............................x............................

As férias terminaram bem, só ouve algumas ocorrências, entre elas o rei fazendo sua rotina de costume, sem querer havia se apoiado em uma parede falsa e caído dentro do banheiro das mulheres, fazendo todas gritarem e a rainha morrer de vexame. Sasuke não se encontrou mais com Hinata, mas tinha que se esconder toda vez que via Sakura, pois essa não desgrudava dele quando o Lee era despistado.

A rainha demonstrava mais calada do que o costume, mas o que ninguém sabia era que ela tramava algo contra sua própria filha.

— O que quer aqui? — perguntou um homem de óculos redondo e cabelos prateados para a rainha que estava disfarçada de serva.

Tsunade havia aproveitado que ninguém daria por falta dela e foi pro bosque até a cabana de Orochimaru, que era conhecido por fazer experiências com humanos e ter todo o tipo de veneno que tirava de sua criação de cobras.

— Me leve até o Senin das cobras. — respondeu rispidamente e olhando para os lados averiguando que não foi seguida.

O rapaz a fez acompanhar até o interior da cabana que ligava a uma caverna.

— Temos visita Kabuto? — perguntou um homem estranho rodeado de cobras, sentado em uma cadeira sorrindo.

— Sim, a rainha deseja vê-lo.

— Deixe-a entrar.

Tsunade entrou no local, torceu o nariz para o cheiro nada agradável que emanava daquele ambiente antes de encará-lo.

— Vim pegar as minhas encomendas, Orochimaru.

— Vai dar um sumiço em outra pessoa desta vez? — ele entregou a ela uma sacola e esperava paciente pela resposta e pelo pagamento. — Seria no rei?  
— Não...

— Então digamos na sua herdeira?

A rainha se espantou, Orochimaru sabia muito bem dos seus planos.

— Digamos que a minha herdeira se chama Sakura. — respondeu ríspida, logo deu algumas moedas de ouro para ele se afastando o mais rápido possível.

.........................x.........................

Sakura andava aborrecida, parecia que ninguém a levava a sério, só sua irmã. Tudo o que era bom era destinada a Hinata e aquilo a deixava com profundo ódio, pois queria tudo para si. Queria todos os brinquedos, roupas, jóias, o príncipe Sasuke e agora queria também o reinado, sua irmã era uma mosca morta, não daria conta de um reino tão poderoso, mas ela sim, sua mãe havia lhe falado que nasceu para governar e por isso ultimamente a princesa Sakura vinha sempre brigando com Hinata e a maltratando assim que podia.

Mas o estopim entre as duas foi quando teriam que aprender a cavalgar. Naquele dia Sasuke viera com seu pai para fazer uma visita ao rei, enquanto eles discutiam assuntos políticos, Sakura e Hinata foram ter suas primeiras aulas de montaria.

Sakura aprendeu rapidamente, enquanto Hinata temia ao montar, Sasuke a ajudava dispensando o instrutor desta função, dando toda a atenção a ela e isso enfureceu a outra princesa que queria a atenção focada nela. Depois de algumas horas eles cavalgavam tranqüilamente e quando Sasuke se afastou, Sakura resolveu ficar um pouco mais atrás da sua irmã que ainda estava receosa atrás do instrutor que distraído não percebeu a movimentação atrás. Tinha bolado um pequeno plano maléfico, sem pensar duas vezes pegou uma pequena vara e bateu com força no pônei que levava Hinata que com o susto e dor, ele saiu em disparada carregando uma princesinha aflita em cima de si.

Hinata ficou desesperada não conseguia conter o pônei e gritou quando ele tropeçou e tombou com ela no chão, caindo por cima dela sufocando-a.

* * *

.

_Yo pessoal, devo agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews, mas vou contar um pequeno segredo sobre esta história, que na verdade é um projeto meu, um livro de 102 páginas que patenteie e quem sabe um dia consigo lançar esse em alguma editora *--* (sonhaaaaa)._

_Bom, resolvi adaptar com os personagens de Naruto que eu amo... Mas claro essa história vai seguir o contexto pouco diferente da original minha. Devo lembrar que um conto de fadas não necessariamente precisa de magia para movimentá-lo, mas logo irão entender._

_Prometo um capitulo mais extenso da próxima vez, fiz de ultima hora, pois não imaginava que alguém iria gostar e ler._

_._

**Fizeram uma garota feliz \o/**

Pink-chan – Fico felicíssima que tenha gostado, verdade tadinho do Naruto, perseguiu a raposa e se deu mal. Não, Sakura não vai ficar com o Sasuke, porém... Melhor deixar você descobrir. Ah com o Itachi nunca, ele *suspira* é meu rsrsrs. Nossa que maldade matar a rosada, afinal ninguém manda ela ser testuda e intrometida shaushauhsua

Bjos flor, obrigada por comentar.

Apm.2303 – Nossa, me intimidou mesmo agora shaushuashaushu... Porque será que o povo quer sempre matar a rosada? Coitada, se vocês fossem o Kshimoto-sensei ela ja era kkkkk. Bom eu procuro sempre postar uma ou duas vezes por semana dependendo do ritmo das reviews.

Bjos flor, obrigada por comentar.

Camila – Ain eu também morro de saudades desse tipo de história, como nos clássicos da Disney, mas essa vai ser bem diferente. Bem violência? Talvez, mas garanto muita maldade e muitas coisas que vão rolar, vai ficar bem penalizada.

Bjos flor, obrigada por comentar.

nyo-mila – Nossa assim fico até sem graça, mais uma ótima escritora por aqui, lendo a minha FIC? Não tenho muita facilidade pro humor, tanto que algumas histórias minhas saiu como tentativas fracassadas, mas fico feliz por ter gostado desta e impressionada estou eu com seus elogios *sonha*.

Tsunade pretende se livrar o mais rápido e possível da filha herdeira, vai se surpreender ainda com a maldade dela. Bom Naruto... *se falar estraga a surpresa*

Digamos que o dragão é subjetivo, na verdade para Sasuke e Hinata ficar juntos, terão que passar por muitas coisas, mas tem ainda uma reviravolta surpreendente, que estou doida pra falar e não posso T.T — mas adianto que o doce jeito meigo dela vai trancafiar o coração do Uchiha.

Bjos flor e obrigada sinceramente por comentar,

Luanaa – Que bom que gostou, estou sinceramente tentando em não deixar esta narrativa muito arrastada e longa, fazendo os outros se entediarem com ela. Mas pelo visto, consegui... até agora ¬¬ .... Ah eu sempre fui desde o começo do manga mais a Hinata, "Sacúra" é muito irritante. Tipo de mãe? Você ainda vai se espantar muito com ela.

Bjos e obrigada por comentar flor.

Pandoraff - kkkkk Sakura não vale nada, compartilho a mesma opinião com vc.. Ah malvada vai ser pouco, essa vai superar a mãe. Olha antes eu achava Sasuke e Hinata estranho, mas depois de tanto ler, vejo que os dois são um casal surpreendente bem ao estilo love hot.

Bjos flor e muito obrigada por comentar

**E aí o que acharam deste capítulo?**


	3. Onde está a Princesa?

**Capítulo 3 – Onde está a princesa?**

.

.

As pessoas próximas dali escutaram o barulho de longe seguido por gritos, vieram correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido e encontraram a pequena princesa Hinata desmaiada no chão com o pônei em cima dela. Guardas foram chamados e conseguiram remove-lo, Jiraya veio correndo preocupadíssimo e quase surtou ao ver sua filha naquele estado, uma confusão se formou no local, médicos vieram correndo para cuidar da princesa e ninguém sabia dizer o que havia acontecido já que o pônei era dócil pra ter agido de uma maneira tão estranha.

Apenas a rainha que assistia tudo de longe sem demonstrar qualquer emoção na sua bela face, sabia apenas que Sakura provocara este acidente.

........................x........................

Após os cuidados médicos, Hinata ficou em observação, pois seu estado inspirava certos cuidados, Sakura chegou a ficar arrependida, mas depois de ver a preocupação das pessoas com sua irmã se indignou a ponto de ter desejado que ela sofresse coisa pior. O ciúme ficou evidente quando Sasuke ficou por algumas horas velando o sono de Hinata e mal olhava para as outras pessoas e ignorava completamente sua futura cunhada que estava ao seu lado.

— Sakura me acompanhe! — chamou a rainha.

Ela a acompanhou até o lugar onde sua mãe costumava a fazer remédios e distribuir a população caso precisassem. Sakura gostava e sempre que podia tentava aprender a como cuidar de enfermos com apenas algumas ervas.

A rainha encarava sua filha com desconfiança nos olhos, mas se orgulhava dela por querer seguir o mesmo caminho.

— Por que você bateu no pônei da sua irmã? — perguntou vendo ela se assustar.

— É... Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse e... — Sakura não terminou de falar e levou um forte tapa no rosto fazendo-a cair no chão.

— Sua estúpida! — gritou a rainha. — Você nunca deveria fazer isso desse jeito! E se alguém te perguntar qualquer coisa sobre este assunto você nega! Entendeu?

Ainda assustada balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, nunca vira sua mãe agir daquele jeito.

— Pode sair agora e não se esqueça de demonstrar o quanto se preocupa com sua irmã!

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente ainda sentindo o rosto arder, era por culpa de Hinata que todas as coisas ruins aconteciam com ela, era assim que ela pensava.

........................... x .......................

Sakura a pedido da sua mãe foi dar atenção a sua irmã, ela não a odiava, gostava de Hinata que transmitia paz por onde passava.

Ao se aproximar do quarto viu que ela já estava acordada e que Sasuke não se encontrava por lá, viu o sorriso da irmã quando se aproximou com biscoitos de chocolate que elas tanto gostavam.

— O-obrigada. — gaguejou enquanto pegava um.

Elas ficaram quietas por uns instantes.

— Está sentindo dor?

— Não, e-estou melhor. — mentiu, pois ainda estava dolorida.

— Fiquei preocupada. — Sakura não sabia o que falar, afinal havia sido ela mesma que provocava aquele acidente e se sentia culpada por isso, mas às vezes dizia que fora bem feito. — Hinata vai ter que se casar mesmo com o Sasuke?

As bochechas dela coraram antes de responder.

— P-papai falou que s-sim.

— Eu vi que você não havia gostado dele, sabe se a gente conversar com o papai será que ele me deixa casar com ele no seu lugar?

Hinata ficou quieta por uns instantes.

— E-eu gosto de-dele.

Sakura ficou furiosa, achou que sua irmã tivesse medo dele e não quisesse se casar, irritada saiu do quarto deixando-a confusa. Sasuke e Hinata jamais se casariam, Sasuke seria somente seu, se cassasse com ele poderia ter tudo somente para si, era o que ela pensava sendo que somente era uma garota de 5 anos.

........................ x .........................

Para o alívio de todos a princesa Hinata melhorou em questão de poucas semanas, já era muito frágil e com aquele tombo ficou proibida de fazer algumas atividades que todas crianças gostavam, como brincar e correr livremente o que deixou a princesa triste, nem mesmo ganhar presentes do seu pai a fazia sorrir, Hinata era apaixonada por borboletas e amava poder correr atrás delas entre as flores do imenso jardim que tinham.

O rei percebendo sua tristeza resolveu viajar novamente com elas, talvez se passassem uma semana nas montanhas faria com que ficassem mais alegres, já que nunca tinham visto neve e em Konoha jamais nevara.

As princesinhas amaram a idéia de uma nova viagem e até sonhavam com o gosto da neve, a rainha por sua vez ficou satisfeita.

........................ x .......................

— Majestade me mandou chamar? — perguntou um guarda alto e forte se curvando em uma reverência assim que encontrou a rainha e tentando adivinhar o chamado urgente dela.

Tsunade sorriu maliciosamente, sabia que o capitão da guarda real Yamato tinha desejos secretos por ela, tanto que não parava de olhar o decote exagerado que colocou propositalmente.

— Quero que nos acompanhe nesta viajem.

— Mas majestade o rei designou Kakashi para tal tarefa o que me impossibilita de acompanhá-los.

Todos sabiam que Kakashi era de extrema confiança do rei e sempre designado a fazer seguranças das princesinhas desde o dia que nasceram.

— Então dê um jeito, não quero aquele cachorro sarnento ao nosso encalço! Preciso de sua ajuda novamente.

Yamato entendeu o que ela queria dizer com ajuda, aquela mulher era o seu pecado e estava obcecado por ela, faria tudo para atender aos seus desejos.

........................... x .............................

Kakashi gemia de dor, havia caído em uma armadilha e torcido o pé, não conseguiria acompanhar logo cedo à viagem do rei e não confiava em ninguém para poder ir em seu lugar e comandar os soldados.

— Vai ficar bom em duas semanas.

— Duas semanas?! Preciso me curar o quanto antes! — murmurou.

A rainha estava de costas sorriu vitoriosa, realmente Yamato era extremamente competente, estava medicando Kakashi e sabia que ele iria ficar durante um bom tempo sem andar.

— Seu machucado irá piorar se fizer algum esforço, tem que ficar de cama pelo menos uma semana! — afirmou veemente.

— Mas amanhã majestade, irão viajar.

— Terá que designar outra pessoa em seu lugar.

— Não faço idéia de quem seja, não a muitas pessoas de confiança a meu ver.

— Que tal o capitão Yamato? É guarda real e muito competente. — sugeriu e seus olhos brilharam quando viu que Kakashi havia acatado a idéia.

— Tudo bem então, vou comunicar esta decisão ao rei.

A rainha se retirou vitoriosa, tudo saia como havia planejado.

.................... x ......................

A viajem transcorreu em pleno sossego, eram somente a família real querendo passar mais tempos juntos, Hinata quieta e tímida como sempre, se maravilhava com a paisagem nova, nunca havia visto a neve e poder brincar nela deveria ser maravilhoso, Sakura também pensava do mesmo jeito, iria aproveitar o máximo. Hinata ficou um pouco triste por não poder mais brincar ou correr como antes devido a dor que ainda sentia, mas não ousava comentar com ninguém para não incomodar as pessoas. Somente seu pai demonstrava carinho por ela e as pessoas que rodeavam, mas a pequena princesa queria mesmo o carinho de mãe. Tsunade sempre a criticava por seu comportamento dizendo que era inadequado, ela tentava fazer tudo conforme sua mãe exigia, mas nunca conseguia ouvir qualquer outra palavra dela a não ser que era fraca e inútil se não conseguia se comportar como alguém da realeza. Nessas férias ela queria se aproximar mais dela e desejava secretamente poder ser como Sakura que não era nada tímida e a preferida da rainha.

....................... x ....................

Aquelas férias foram as melhores para as princesinhas, brincaram de guerra com bolas de neve, fizeram bonecos e até mesmo provaram o seu gosto, mas pra duas crianças de 5 anos aquilo era um prato cheio de diversão. O rei por sua vez ficou gripado o que impediu de dar maior atenção as suas filhas e a rainha cuidava dele, mas na verdade ficava mesmo vigiando para que não aprontasse quando fosse recolher "materiais" para o seu livrinho erótico.

No penúltimo dia, houve uma grande nevasca a qual as meninas ficaram dentro da mansão em que estavam hospedadas, não havia muita coisa a ser feita. Brincaram com alguns jogos que haviam trazido e foram se sentar na frente da lareira. Tsunade aproveitando esta ocasião levou dois copos de chocolate quente para elas e contou-lhes algumas histórias que havia aprendido quando criança. Hinata estava feliz, nunca sua mãe fizera tal coisa e aquilo fez com que se sentisse aprovada por ela.

Antes de dormir a rainha pediu para os guardas reforçarem a segurança, alegando que suas filhas tinham espírito de aventureiras e com certeza como não haviam feito nada demais naquele dia elas tinham energias de sobra para aprontarem.

— Você se preocupa muito com elas. — murmurou Jiraya que ainda não havia se recuperado.

— Eu amo elas, tenho que me preocupar. — respondeu.

Jiraya se levantou e aproximou mais dela sorrindo enquanto Tsunade terminava de escovar os cabelos antes de se deitar.

— É por isso que eu a amo tanto. — falou depositando no pescoço dela uma jóia caríssima que fez os olhos da rainha brilhar. — Você merece como uma boa mãe e boa esposa.

Ela se encantou com a jóia e agradeceu ao marido beijando-o profundamente, mas escondendo suas verdadeiras intenções.

........................ x .....................

— Majestade! — gritavam na porta do quarto do rei que estranhou a afobação do guarda logo cedo. — Majestade!

Jiraya ainda sonolento juntamente com a rainha se levantaram preocupados para saber o que havia acontecido.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ao ver o guarda pálido.

— As princesas desapareceram!

Neste momento o rei Jiraya ficou estático.

............................ x ............................

O clima estava tenso, o rei doente estava impossibilitado de sair devido a sua fragilidade ao resfriado, dentro da mansão os empregados se revezavam para procurar as princesas pelas muitas passagens secretas que haviam ali. Do lado de fora os guardas iam até os limites das montanhas e do bosque. O capitão Yamato seguido de seus homens se aventurava pelo bosque, sabiam que ali havia muitos ursos e outros tipos de animais selvagens, estavam preocupados e torciam para que fossem somente umas travessuras delas, mas de repente eles escutaram uns gemidos e se alegraram ao encontrar a princesa, mas somente uma delas.

............................ x.........................

O rei angustiado andava de um lado para o outro e ignorava completamente os avisos da rainha que deveria permanecer na cama a espera de alguma notícia, ela se mostrava visivelmente nervosa apesar de tentar transparecer calma.

Já estava anoitecendo e aflição começou a tomar conta de todos ali, até que os guardas chegaram trazendo consigo umas das princesas, todos ali quase choraram de emoção e o rei correu abraçando Sakura fortemente com medo de que ela desaparecesse outra vez, a rainha também respirou aliviada, mas quando deram conta de que havia somente uma começaram a indagar.

— Cadê Hinata? Onde ela está? — perguntou o rei desesperado.

— Sinto muito meu rei, mas não encontramos.

Jiraya olhou para Sakura que parecia aturdida, sua filha estava com as roupas rasgadas e os cabelos desemaranhados, olhava para todos confusa e explicou que dormiu e acordou em um lugar estranho, mas que não sabia onde estaria sua irmã.

O Capitão Yamato se aproximou e mostrou ao rei pedaços de panos com manchas de sangue dando a entender que era de Hinata.

— Não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu, mas iremos investigar o que houve aqui, soube que nenhum guarda as viram saindo daqui, então tudo indica que elas acharam alguma passagem secreta e foram parar no bosque. Como não souberam voltar acabaram se embrenhando ainda mais. Mas a princesa Sakura sobreviveu e por alguma razão teve uma trava na memória, talvez presenciou algum ataque a sua irmã, agora à princesa Hinata leva-nos a acreditar que foi devorada por um urso, porque depois daquele acidente ela tinha dificuldades para correr.

Após estas palavras Jiraya começou a chorar e a rainha não conseguiu mais fazê-lo parar. Voltaram imediatamente para Konoha quando amanheceu, mas desta vez voltaram em luto.

O rei que havia perdido Naruto nunca havia se conformado com o desaparecimento dele, mas Hinata a ser dada como morta por um animal selvagem, fora muito difícil e ele nunca mais conseguiu se recuperar.

................................ x ............................

_Em outro lugar..._

O sol forte e o cheiro de peixe fizeram com que acordasse, Hinata esfregou os olhos e estranhou o lugar onde se encontrava. Deitada sobre uma rede exposta ao sol, ficou confusa ao olhar para frente e ver uma imensidão de água, apavorada começou a chamar por sua irmã e seu pai, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Levantou-se e começou a caminhar até que uma mulher apareceu na sua frente sorrindo.

— Vejam só, achei que dormiria o dia inteiro.

— O-onde estou? — perguntou confusa e com vontade de chorar.

— Oras, aonde mais estaria? Você está dentro de um navio.

Continua...

* * *

Yo pessoal, peço-lhe desculpas pela demora, prometi postar em uma semana e demorei quase uma semana e meia. Sei que este capítulo não ficou bom, mas pelo menos agora começa uma outra parte na vida da Hinata, onde ela irá sofrer bastante, mas um novo príncipe surge em seu caminho, na verdade a vida dela vai dar reviravoltas que vocês irão se surpreender. Confesso que queria fazer igual ao meu livro, mas minha mente começou a fervilhar de idéias então vou manter a idéia principal e mudar muitas coisas, acho que irão gostar.

Fizeram a autora feliz:

**apm.2303**** – **Relaxa, nunca mataria a Hinata, bom a Sakura a gente pode até pensar né rsrsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar

**Pinkuiro**** – **Sakura age assim por ciúmes, ela sabe que Hinata vai herdar tudo, além do reino também herdará o Sasuke _(quem não gostaria?)_ Fazer a Sakura beijar o Sasuke? Vou fazer muito mais do que isso. Bom se Naruto vai voltar eu não sei, mas vão ter uma surpresa quanto a ele, além do mais um novo personagem irá surgir, então fique atenta. Tsunade matar ela não mata, afinal é mãe... Mas não digo nada ao rei... A Hina sofre porque ela é a nossa heroína e toda mocinha sofre antes de ser feliz para sempre. Me passa o seu e-mail que eu mando o meu livro, acho que tenho ele neste computador _(leia-se computador do serviço de casa ta quebrado)_.

Bjos amorosos pra ti também e obrigada por comentar flor, pela "pequena" review rsrs.

**Luanaa – **É essa mãe vai ser a culpada de tudo, coitada mesmo, mas sofrer faz parte rsrs. Amo o Kiba, embora prefiro ele com a Ino, fica muito mais love hot animal kkk já a Hinata torço para que ela fica com Naruto no anime, já que sempre amou ele desde pequena, então ela merece e não aquela argh da Sakura.

Sasuke como sempre quer superar o irmão, mas nunca poderia imaginar o pedido dela, talvez tenha mexido com ele. Humm aí está um mistério, Tsunade desapareceu mesmo com Naruto? Bom vai descobrir logo, logo.

Bjos e obrigada por esta "pequena" review flor XD

**Pandoraff – **Nunca gostei da Sakura _(fato)_ então amo coloca-la como vilã e birrenta nas histórias. Sasuhina é o melhor casal pra FICs na minha opinião, Gaara e Ino estão em segundo *--*

Agradeço o elogio e espero que continue sempre gostando desta FIC.

Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

_Ah agradecimentos para quem favoritou e não mandou review, lembra se mandarem eu posto cada vez mais rápido, mandem, nem pra que seja um elogio ou uma crítica._

Reviews?


	4. De Princesa a Plebéia

**Capítulo 4 – De princesa a plebéia**

.

.

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Cadê minha mãe, cadê meu pai?

A mulher se aproximou e com o mesmo sorriso passou a mão gentilmente por seu rosto.

— Nós vamos encontrá-los, eles vão fazer uma surpresa para você, só tem que confiar em mim, meu nome é Anko e você?

— Hi-Hinata.

— Está com fome?

— sim.

Anko se afastou para providenciar algo de comer e HInta estranhou tudo o que lhe acontecia, mas ficou com um pouco de medo para dizer. Ao lhe trazer um desejum, ela ficou decepcionada. Era uma refeição frugal, maçã com um pedaço pequeno de pão. Ao terminar foi procurar a mulher, quando deu por si estava nos convés e olhando para o mar não dava para avistar a terra.

— Nós partimos de noite, por isso você não consegue ver. — dissera o capitão Ibiki que era marido de Anko.

Hinata passeou pelo barco enquanto pensava por que seus pais a deixara ali, estava muito confusa, mas o balançar do barco a fez passar muito mal. Adormeceu numa rede improvisada sem conseguir comer algo.

De manhã já se sentia muito melhor, quando vasculhava ao seu redor encontrou um pequeno espelho que a deixou perplexa ao ver seu reflexo. Estava irreconhecível, seus cabelos foram cortados ainda mais e mudados de cor, estava vestida com um vestido simplório e grosseiro para um princesa, além de estar com a pele suja e coberta com uma camada de óleo dando uma aparência mais morena.

Começou a chorar compulsivamente até Anko aparecer e confortá-la pedindo para que confiasse nela, Hinata resolveu confiar, pois sabia que tinha outras opções.

........................ x ......................

Após uma semana de viagem a saudade era grande demais para ela, vivia sonhando com seus pais e com a mordomia que tinha no castelo, conseguiu se acostumar com o balançar do barco e fez amizade com os cinco marinheiros que havia ali e a tratavam como se fosse sua filha. Anko só aparecia para dar comida a ela e ficava o tempo todo na cabine do capitão.

Quando aportavam à princesa aproveitava e saia do barco para sentir a terra firme, não via a hora de encontrar sua família, estranhava porque mesmo sabendo que ela era uma princesa não lhe dirigiam como uma, mas não se importava.

............................... x ...........................

Um mês depois suas esperanças estavam esgotadas e fazia tempo que não aportavam em lugar nenhum, os marinheiros começaram a reclamar por falta de comida e de agasalhos, pois começaram a navegar em águas mais geladas.

Hinata estava assustada, porque ouviu uma conversa de que se formasse uma tempestade aquele barco não poderia agüentar, estava velho, cheio de remendas e isso os afundaria. Para piorar estava com febre e muito gripada. Resolveu pedir uma xícara de chá para Anko a fim de poder se esquentar um pouco, mas quando se aproximou da cabine ouviu seu nome mencionado numa conversa entre o Ibiki e Anko.

— Teremos que deixá-la, ela está se tornando um peso para nós.

— Hinata é apenas uma criança, não gostaria que acontecesse coisa alguma com ela. — disse Anko.

— Mas pagaram para se livrar dela não é? Temos que fazer o que nos mandaram, afinal ganhamos um bom dinheiro para atravessar o oceano e deixar ela lá.

O coração da princesa estava disparado com o que ouviu, seus pais pagaram para se livrar dela e preferiram ficar com a Sakura. Foi para sua rede e ficou pensando na conversa, queria desaparecer, queria nunca ter nascido, sua vida estava acabada e não tinha noção de onde iriam abandoná-la.

Na manhã seguinte acordou com o mar muito agitado, com uma garoa fininha, nuvens escuras e pesadas no céu, os marinheiros demonstravam preocupação e quando Anko trouxe-lhe o café da manhã Hinata mal lhe dirigiu a palavra.

— Minha querida, você muito abatida, está passando bem?

— Tô!

— Vou lhe preparar uma xícara de chá. — disse ela.

— Tanto faz.

Anko estranhou sua atitude, mas resolveu ficar calada. Hinata ficou quase o dia todo deitada sem vontade de fazer nada. Foi quando ao entardecer ela ouviu um estrondo que estremeceu a estrutura do barco, correu para o convés e viu os marinheiros desesperados correndo de um lado para o outro sob as ordens do capitão. Estava chovendo fortemente, a tempestade se abateu sobre o barco, ondas enormes o cercavam e o céu ficava claro por causa dos relâmpagos. Quando um dos marinheiros a viu, ordenou-lhe que fosse para junto de Anko, mandando-a que saíssem da chuva imediatamente.

Ao correr de volta para o seu cantinho, a princesa tropeçou nas redes de pesca e caiu, seu pé se enroscou e ela não conseguia se soltar, foi quando uma onda enorme se investiu contra o barco e o estraçalhou como se fosse uma pequenina formiga.

.............................. x ...........................

Hinata acabou mergulhando em águas geladas e violentas, tentou movimentar seus braços para nadar, mas o seu pé ainda estava preso e acabou afundando num abismo profundo e obscuro. Tentou em vão se livrar da rede e quando não havia mais esperança de se salvar sentia que seu pulmão clamava por oxigênio, seu ouvido zumbia violentamente, foi quando sentiu alguém desenroscar a rede de seus pés e a fez puxar de volta para superfície, tentou reconhecer o seu salvador, mas estava muito escuro e ele tentava nadar segurando-a em seus braços contra as ondas enormes e fortes. Hinata desmaiou pouco tempo depois que uma outra onda a arrancou dos braços de quem tentava salvá-la e não conseguiu ver o esforço da pessoa de puxá-la para si e levá-la a um pedaço de madeira flutuante e desaparecer entre a tempestade.

Durante dois dias a pequena princesa boiou sobre a madeira, após a tempestade o mar se encontrava calmo e havia um silêncio insuportável, não havia sequer sinal de destroços do barco. Hinata sentia que a morte estava próxima, pois a imensidão das águas lhe parecia sua perdição, estava com fome, com sede e muito desnutrida. Ao terceiro dia não ousou sequer reunir forças para abrir os olhos.

........................... x ........................

Hinata acordou em um hospital lotado, uma jovem enfermeira veio ao seu encontro.

— Oi querida se sente melhor? — perguntou a enfermeira muito bonita com cabelos pretos longos e olhos avermelhados.

A pequena princesa apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, porque ficou tímida com as pessoas que a rodeava.

— C-como eu vim pa-parar aqui? — perguntou inocentemente.

— Encontraram você em mar aberto e a trouxeram para cá, parece que você era uma naufraga, já está um mês aqui, ficamos preocupada com você, porque demorou a acordar.

Hinata parecia confusa.

— Como ela está? — perguntou um velho médico se aproximando.

— Muito melhor doutor, é um milagre que tenha acordado depois de ficar um mês em coma.

— Quero que a observe, se o estado se alterar me avise.

A jovem enfermeira a ajudou a se sentar na cama e a alimentou cuidadosamente, depois lhe fez uma pergunta que ela não soube responder.

— Qual é o seu nome? Onde está sua família?

— Eu... Eu n-não sei, não co-consigo me le-lembrar.

— Como assim?

— E-eu não sei. — Hinata começou a chorar, em sua mente persistia uma imagem de um mar intenso e era só.

— Vou chamar o médico.

Após o médico examiná-la cuidadosamente, seu diagnóstico foi claro e preciso.

— Perda de memória, talvez a embarcação que afundou a deixou traumatizada.

— Ela poderá recuperar a memória? — perguntou a enfermeira penalizada.

— Talvez sim, em alguns dias ou meses, mas talvez fique assim para sempre.

...................... x ........................

Hinata se recuperou rapidamente, era protegida e amada por todos. Como não lembrava do seu nome resolveu escolher um.

— Hina. — disse orgulhosa por ter escolhido sozinha.

Ela estava tão acostumada a ficar no hospital que dizia a todos que ali era a sua casa e todo mundo achava graça, menos Kurenai a jovem enfermeira, pois sabia que Hinata tinha mais duas semanas para ser reconhecida por seus parentes ou senão iria para um orfanato.

O país em que estava era pobre, mal-cuidado, e as pessoas sofriam com a fome e a miséria, Hinata não tinha noção do que a esperava fora das paredes do hospital e quando o grande dia chegou, uma mulher idosa e carrancuda veio buscá-la para levá-la ao orfanato e a pobre princesa começou a chorar agarrada a Kurenai.

— E-eu quero ficar! Eu fico qu-quietinha, prometo. Serei bo-boazinha, por favor! — Sua voz soava como uma condenação á forca.

— Você precisa ir Hina. Prometo te visitar, quem sabe seus pais podem achá-la. — disse a enfermeira tentando acalmá-la.

Dizer essas palavras não ajudou muito, Kurenai estava profundamente triste, pois se afeiçoou a menina. Sabia que havia a maior possibilidade dos pais dela não estarem vivos, mas não podia ficar com ela, estava doente e quando cuidava das pessoas a fazia esquecer o seu mal que a devorava dia-após-dia.

— Me d-deixe ficar, p-por favor.

Kurenai resolveu apelar para o seu coração e resolveu ficar com Hinata. Era uma criança de cinco ou seis anos e não tinha ninguém no mundo confiava só nela e poderia sofrer se fosse para um lugar desconhecido.

Tomou uma decisão que nunca pensaria em tomar, queria ter outra escolha, mas a vida queria que fosse assim, prometeu a si mesma que iria cuidar dela até o seu ultimo suspiro.

— Vou adotá-la! — falou com tamanha determinação que assustou até a mulher carrancuda. — Hina ficará comigo!

............................. x ...........................

Hinata estava feliz, tinha uma mãe de quem gostava muito e era bem cuidada por ela. Já estava com seis anos e fazia de tudo para ajudar em casa. Era só as duas, viviam numa pequena casa modesta, quando sua mãe saia para trabalhar ela saia na rua vendendo doces no porto para ajudar no sustento de casa.

Kurenai vendo as maneiras dela á mesa, seu modo de se comportar e falar viu que seus pais deviam ser ricos Mercadante, pois ela tinha modos de princesa.

Mas a alegria da pequena princesa durou um ano, Kurenai começou a piorar, teve crises e muitas dores, não havia remédio que as parassem. Um dia teve que parar de trabalhar, não conseguia nem mesmo se levantar da cama e Hinata estava muito assustada com tudo aquilo. Os dias que se passavam só pioravam a situação e o pior aconteceu, Kurenai não resistiu à doença e morreu, deixando-a órfã.

Ela foi enterrada num pequeno cemitério do porto, poucas pessoas compareceram ao enterro e Hinata estava novamente inconsolável, embora não se lembrasse de seu passado sentia que essa não era sua primeira perda e não tinha noção de como seu futuro seria dali em diante.

............................. x .........................

No dia seguinte foi levada embora para longe do porto onde morava, com seus poucos pertences que sua mãe adotiva havia lhe comprado e um colar que ela sempre usava no pescoço.

Ao chegar ao orfanato, descobriu que seria mais difícil do que imaginava, ao lhe mostraram aonde iria dormi. Era uma cama suja e fedorenta, parecia que seus lençóis nunca viram água e sabão.

— A hora de dormir é bem cedo e acordamos com as galinhas. — disse a governanta. — Todo mundo ajuda nas tarefas, mas se recusar a fazê-las poderá ficar de castigo, não temos brinquedos e todas as crianças usam uniformes iguais. Também temos três refeições por dia e se atrasar nas suas tarefas ficará sem uma delas, estamos entendidas?

Hinata balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e quase chorou quando colocou o uniforme horroroso e seus pertences foi levado embora, menos o colar que havia ganhado do seu pai, pois ela tratou de escondê-lo, mesmo não lembrando qual o seu significado.

— Seja bem vinda! — disse uma garotinha mais ou menos da sua idade. — O que aconteceu para você parar aqui?

— Mi-minha mãe fa-faleceu.

— Sinto muito, espero que você se acostume.

— Vo-vou tentar, h-há quanto tempo es-está aqui?

— Desde que eu nasci.

Hinata suspirou esperava não ficar tanto tempo assim, iria fazer de tudo para mudar sua vida, mas ela não sabia nem por onde começar.

................................. x .................................

Após dois meses que estava ali à princesa estava desesperada para ir embora, estava muito magra, na verdade sobrevivia comendo mingau ralo com pão dormido, outras crianças contraiam doenças e algumas chegaram a morrer. Fazia tarefas pesadas, era maltratada pelas governantas e tinha que tomar banho frio. O inverno estava chegando e a comida estava totalmente acabada, tinham que sair para procurarem ovos de patos ou

de pássaros e raízes comestíveis.

Quando o inverno realmente chegou, a governanta do orfanato mandou-lhes que fossem trabalhar limpando chaminé de mansões nos arredores e sobre sua forte vigilância para que não pudessem escapar. O cansaço era tanto que algumas crianças desmaiavam em pleno trabalho, um caso de meningite se manifestou em uma criança e depois se alastrou pelo orfanato, Hinata também fora contaminada e chegou à beira da morte, ficou duas semanas de cama e emagrecera assustadoramente, mas um milagre aconteceu e ela conseguiu sobreviver como poucas das crianças.

Ao fim do inverno quem estava vivo devia comemorar, pois conseguira passar por uma provação. A princesa então se encontrava com oito anos e seu rosto demonstrava uma tristeza profunda. Um dia foi mandada buscar água do poço, esse trabalho era para os mais velhos, mas eles estavam fazendo uma outra tarefa mais pesada, tinham que arar a terra e plantar milhares de sementes, foi quando viu que poderia fugir. O poço era localizado perto de um bosque e havia poucas pessoas de vigília, indo lá com freqüência viu que sempre no primeiro dia da semana um velho trazia em sua carroça feno em abundância, ele seria perfeito para o plano que começara arquitetar.

................................. x .............................

O grande dia chegou, ela estava um pouco nervosa, não queria que ninguém desconfiasse, lembrou-se quando contara para uma garota que julgara ser sua amiga queria ir embora dali, a governanta ficou sabendo dessa história e a trancou num quarto escuro temidos por todos. Estava tentando se acalmar não havia motivos para que descobrissem e nem para que ela ficasse naquele lugar horrível.

— Hinata vai buscar água do poço!

— J-já estou in-indo.

— Volte logo para a cozinheira fazer o almoço.

— S-sim senhora.

Com o coração aos pulos ela foi imediatamente para lá, mas não se dirigiu ao poço como fazia, ela se escondeu atrás de um arbusto e ficou á espera.

Não demorou muito para que o velho chegasse e desse de beber ao cavalo, quando ele se afastou para pegar a água Hinata saiu sorrateiramente do arbusto e entrou na carroça sem que a percebesse e se escondeu no feno. Parecia que o tempo demorava se arrastava até que a carroça começou a se movimentar. A alegria era tanta que teve vontade de mandar o velho se apressar e quando ia se afastando a princesa adormeceu pensando num futuro melhor para si.

.............................. x ...........................

Estava faminta e não sabia que rumo tomar, Hinata tinha saltado da carroça sem que o velho percebesse, ele fizera uma parada numa pequena aldeia antes de ir para o campo e ela estava com muita fome para prosseguir com ele. A aldeia era muito bonita como era época de primavera, os perfumes das flores se misturavam e se espalhavam. Hinata ficou com medo que a reconhecessem com uniforme do orfanato e por isso resolveu pegar num varal roupas emprestadas, quando a vestiu viu que eram um pouco grande demais, mas não se importava era melhor do que usava antes.

A fome insistia em atormentá-la e resolveu pegar uma fruta em umas das árvores que estavam carregadas.

— Você tem dinheiro para pagar essa fruta? — perguntou um homem bruscamente.

Hinata ficou um pouco assustada, pois não sabia que frutas de árvores tinham donos e como ela deu uma mordida não tinha sequer uma moeda de bronze para pagar.

— Dês-desculpe, eu não as-sabia que precisava c-comprá-la.

— Você está querendo dizer que não tem dinheiro?

— Eu... Eu não tenho. Desculpe-me, pois estou com muita fome.

O homem a olhou e coçou o queixo lentamente.

— Cadê sua família?

— Sou órfã.

— Tudo bem, não vou cobrar nada, mas não quero problemas por aqui então saia antes que eu te leve para um abrigo.

Hinata saiu correndo o mais rápido possível agradecendo mentalmente por não ter que voltar para lá.

Naquela noite ela arranjou um lugar para dormir, era num celeiro e quando se deitou ficou a imaginar se não era melhor ir para uma cidade grande, porque poderiam descobrir que era uma fugitiva e uma ladra de roupas.

.................................. x .............................

Um mês na cidade grande era de se esperar que uma pequena órfã se tornasse uma pequena ladra, mas Hinata resistia a todo custo, só roubava comida para sua sobrevivência e fora convidada por outras crianças miseráveis comandadas por um homem sem escrúpulo para roubar dinheiro, mas novamente se negou a participar.

Um dia estava limpando uma chaminé, pois adquirira prática no orfanato e era uma boa maneira de ganhar dinheiro para voltar ao porto de onde nunca devia ter saído, mas após de terminar seu trabalho resolveu comprar um pedaço de pão para não dormir com fome na pequena estrebaria abandonada onde passava suas noites sem ser percebida. Ao chegar à venda, viu que a pequena gangue estava seguindo um homem para roubá-lo, decidiu sair dali porque poderia arranjar confusão com aqueles pequenos bardeneiros. Mas não ouve tempo, eles pegaram a pasta do moço e saíram correndo com o rapaz atrás dele, percebendo que seriam pegos a qualquer instante jogaram a pasta para Hinata que ficou paralisada com ela na mão.

— Sua ladra! — disse o rapaz nervoso arrancando a pasta de suas mãos. — Vou levá-la para a cadeia.

Hinata ficou muito nervosa.

— N-não meu se-senhor, não faça isso e-e-eu não roubei nada, não par-participo de nenhuma g-gangue, por favor, t-tem que acr-acreditar em mim.

— E porque eu faria isso?

— Pó-porque sou uma menina de b-bem, se roubei foi para m-minha própria sobrevivência. Não pr-preciso roubar, eu trabalho.

O rapaz a olhou nos olhos e algo o fez se acalmar, Hinata viu que ele era muito bonito, na verdade tinha uma leve aparência de quem já tinha visto em algum lugar. Tinha cabelos loiros, bagunçados, pele branca, mas morena devido ao sol e suaves olhos azuis. Ele parecia ser da nobreza, pois estava bem vestido e não tinha o rosto ossudo como da maioria das pessoas que viviam por ali e falava como tal.

— Dessa vez pode ir para sua casa sossegada, mas se acontecer outra vez e eu a ver envolvido nisso você já sabe o que lhe vai acontecer.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, estava aliviada e feliz.

— Vou acompanhá-la até a sua casa e explicar o ocorrido aos seus pais.

Hinata ficou tensa novamente.

— So-sou órfã.

— Têm algum parente? Pois seu sotaque é diferente.

— N-nada sei do m-meu passado.

Nisto contou toda a sua história, excluindo a fuga do orfanato.

— Então vai para casa e fique longe de encrencas. — recomendou-o.

Sem esperar por outra palavra saiu correndo para o celeiro, grata por aquele moço.

........................... x .........................

Os dias se passaram e Hinata voltou a se encontrar com aquele moço que sempre trazia algumas frutas para ela, não se falavam muito, apenas agradecia pelas frutas.

Hinata fez nove anos, mas não era uma data para comemorar, ela ficou doente e como era pobre o hospital não quis atendê-la. Estava com muita febre, tremia de frio a tempo todo, estava tão doente que parou de trabalhar. Foi expulsa do celeiro que agora tinha um novo dono e ele não queria uma órfã para atrapalhar.

Ela passou a morar na rua e vivia de pequenas migalhas que o povo jogava para ela, mas estava piorando que resolveu sair da cidade e ir para o campo, porque não queria morrer olhando para uma cidade feia. Como era primavera queria estar entre as flores e sentir seu perfume, ficou na beira do lago olhando para o lindo pôr-do-sol. Mas começou a delirar e acabou caindo no imenso lago afundando para a escuridão.

............................. x ........................

O moço vinha procurando Hinata, a tempos que ele não a via. Ele sabia que havia algo nela que lhe era familiar e queria ajudá-la, mas nem mesmo sabia por quê. Quando chegou ao celeiro perguntando por ela, lhe disseram que foi expulsa dali indo para a rua e não sabia de onde ela se encontrava. O coração dele se apertou, havia algo acontecendo e teria de encontrá-la o mais rápido possível. Procurou-a em todos os lugares possíveis, mas parecia que ela havia desaparecido sem deixar vestígios.

Quando perdera totalmente a esperança de encontrá-la resolveu voltar, mas como era primavera resolveu ir para o campo a fim de ver o pôr-do-sol e pensar no que iria fazer. Mas quando chegou lá, viu que havia alguém se afogando no lago e correu para salvá-la.

................................ x .............................

Hinata acordou ainda atordoada, estava confusa e sonolenta, quando despertou reparou que estava deitada em uma cama, ficou ali quieta se deliciando, pois fazia muito tempo que não dormia em um colchão macio.

— Que bom que melhorou, fiquei preocupado. — disse alguém.

Hinata reconheceu o moço.

— O-o-o que ac-aconteceu? — perguntou confusa.

— Você estava se afogando e eu te salvei. — respondeu. — Qual o seu nome?

— H-Hina e ob-obrigada por tudo. — respondeu ela e quando tentava se levantar ele a impediu.

— Precisa descansar mais um pouco Hina. Eu me chamo Naruto e a partir de agora vou cuidar de você como se fosse minha irmã e vai viver comigo.

Os olhos de Hinata se encheram de lágrimas que começou a chorar imediatamente, por ter de novo alguém que se preocupasse com ela. Naruto se aproximou e a abraçou, havia passado a mesma pela mesma coisa, quando a salvou viu que ela tinha uma marca no pescoço igual a dele, ela não poderia se lembrar do passado, mas Naruto sabia muito bem que ele era: Herdeiro de Konoha e pela marca da Hina, ela era a sua irmã de verdade, mas ele pensou em não contar nada e cuidar dela somente.

* * *

_Yo pessoal, espero que gostem deste capítulo, desculpem novamente por não postar antes, mas meu curso está terminando e depois estarei livre para escrever FICs a vontade até o ano que vem o/ - No próximo capítulo Hinata vai crescer e também Sakura muitas coisas vão acontecer e prometo que Hinata vai encontrar um novo príncipe, mas quem será?_

_Fizeram uma autora feliz_

**Tulla **– Leitora nova? Seja bem vinda! Que bom que gostou, isso me deixa super satisfeita, ah eu também amo Sasuhina *-* eles se combinam super bem o/ - Sakura castigada? Tudo ao seu devido tempo. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pink-chan** – Bom quem vai ajuda-la será mesmo Naruto, mas alguém mais vai aparecer para talvez quem sabe arrebatar o coração da nossa querida princesa? Bom Tsunade é capaz de tudo até mesmo de matar o rei o.O ... rsrsrs, ah o príncipe da Hinata não vai ser Naruto, não, mas somente irá descobrir no próximo capítulo. Sempre assisto qualquer coisa sobre Naruto, até compro o MC lanche feliz por causa dos bonequinhos deles (boba né?)... Ri muito aqui com o seu dialogo com o Sasuke e o Naruto, tem talento menina, continue assim e faça o favor de atualizar suas FICs! Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luanaa **– Gostou do tapa né, na verdade as duas merecem, mas se entender bem a culpa de tudo é a Tsunade, que é a grande vilã, Sakura só é a imitação da maldade. Ah a gente sofre mesmo, mas é normal de todas as histórias as mocinhas sofrerem, embora escrevi uma da Hinata que ela virou vilã e se deu bem no final rsrs. Muitas revelações no próximo capítulo, e pra constar também eu não gosto de SasuSaku, na verdade não gosto da Sakura em geral. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pandoraff – **Pelo visto a FIC te agradou muito, vou tentar sempre escrever o melhor para vocês! Prometo muitas emoções. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Annaakeelly **- Leitora nova? Seja bem vinda! Que bom que gostou, isso me deixa super satisfeita. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Gesy **- Leitora nova? Seja bem vinda! Ah o meu livro está um pouco diferente viu? Porque quando a gente inventa a reescrever a mesma história acabamos escrevendo com várias diferenças. Mas fico feliz que está gostando o/ ... Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

.

_**O que acharam deste capítulo?**_

_**Como dizia: A fé move montanhas e as reviews fazem o autor postar mais rápido.**_

_**Bjos**_


	5. O principe e a Cigana

**Capítulo 5 – O príncipe e a cigana.**

.

.

Hinata e Naruto se deram muito bem e ele era carinhoso e cuidava dela com um irmão atencioso, os dois eram bem diferentes, não tinham nada a ver a personalidade, pois ele era imperativo, falava alto e gesticulava muito, enquanto ela, falava manso, gaguejava a toda hora, era tímida e ficava corada com freqüência.

Hinata descobriu que Naruto morava com ciganos na floresta, embora as vezes alugava um quarto na cidade onde por intermédio deles resolvia algumas pendências, era uma tradição diferente da qual estava acostumada e também ficou sabendo que ele foi adotado e que passou várias coisas senão piores como ela.

O chefe dos ciganos aprovou que ela morasse com eles, desde que ajudasse as mulheres e cumprisse as obrigações. Ela ficava maravilhada com as vestimentas das mulheres, roupas coloridas, brincos e jóias grandes e maquiagem marcante sobre os olhos, logo Hinata passou a andar com e como elas, recebendo de presente um par de brincos de Naruto. O povo aceitou facilmente Hinata, pois gostaram da sua personalidade doce e também porque era parecida com as mulheres que a maioria possuía cabelos pretos e pele branca.

Eles viviam viajando de cidade em cidade, nunca tinham endereço fixos, Hinata se perguntava como eles conseguiam arrumar tantas jóias, já que não trabalhavam e resolviam somente plantar para o próprio sustento. Teve que enfrentar diversos tipos de preconceitos, pois o povo não gostava dos ciganos, dizendo que eles traziam má sorte por onde passava, mas ela sabia que era tudo besteira e crendice de gente tola. Sua nova família era muito importante, era um grupo de 30 pessoas.

Naruto sempre cuidava de si, mas ela estranhava que ele raramente ficava com os ciganos, toda vez que viajavam para uma nova cidade, ele se vestia formalmente e ficava fora por uma semana, até que ela um dia descobriu.

— Consegui muito dinheiro desta vez. — falou ele ao chefe do cigano.

Hinata que soube que ele estava de volta ao bando correu para encontrá-lo, mas parou assim que o viu com o chefe conversando em particular.

— Fez um bom trabalho rapaz, aqui está sua parte. — respondeu o chefe estendendo algumas moedas de ouro a ele.

Ela saiu correndo dali se distanciando, então era tudo verdade que diziam deles, realmente eram ladrões, triste começou a chorar até que Naruto apareceu.

— Hina? O que foi? — perguntou preocupado.

— Vo-você é um ladrão! — falou.

Naruto ficou quieto por uns instantes, não gostou que ela houvesse descoberto seu pequeno segredo.

— Sou ladrão sim, e roubo para conseguir coisas para nós ao invés de mendigar pão por aí. Na verdade, tenho que fazer isso é uma divida com o chefe, pois senão fosse por ele estaria morto a essa hora.

— Mas i-isso não j-justifica nada. — falou Hinata achando os motivos dele banais.

Naruto ficou quieto por um instante.

— Eu preciso arrumar dinheiro, tem uma coisa que quero fazer, uma coisa no meu passado e pra isso preciso de muito dinheiro. Hina você é a minha irmã, vou cuidar de você, mas vai ter muitas surpresas, vai ter que aceitar que eu faça isso! — afirmou em um tom que não queria mais falar sobre aquele assunto.

Hinata ficou quieta, apesar de ele ser muito brincalhão e de sorriso fácil, Naruto escondia uma tristeza profunda e ela com apenas dez anos de idade, sabia que tinha, mas não o motivo que a causara.

.......................... x ........................

O tempo foi passando e Hinata foi convocada pelo chefe dos ciganos juntamente com Naruto, que deu uma nova missão a eles.

— A partir de agora, quero que treine sua irmã para aprender a dar golpes como você, apesar de Hinata ter se acostumado com o nosso povo, ela ainda mantém um jeito diferente e eles não iriam jamais desconfiar dela.

Hinata ficou paralisada, não queria roubar ninguém, ia contestar, mas ao olhar Naruto e das mulheres ciganas ficou quieta, sabia que não podia negar uma ordem do chefe e devia cumprir aquela obrigação já que eles lhe deram um lar e cuidaram dela.

Mas ficou receosa e quando seu irmão colocou a mão no seu ombro soube que ele não iria deixar que nenhum mal acontecesse a ela

....................... x .......................

Estava em tempos de guerra, os ciganos eram perseguidos, Hinata aprendia rápido a ter agilidade com as mãos, sentiu muito remorso quando roubou um senhor pela primeira vez, mas ao vê-lo maltratando crianças famintas que pediam dinheiro pela cidade, deixou a consciência de lado. Era ágil e com isso conseguia muito dinheiro e até relógios de ouro, ganhou o respeito do chefe dos ciganos.

Quando completou onze anos de idade Naruto em particular começou lhe ensinar a lutar com espadas e deu a ela uma adaga para guardar por baixo das saias longas que usava.

— M-mas porque isso?

— Muitos ciganos estão sendo mortos, caçados como animal vai precisar aprender a se defender.

Ela aceitou e passou a treinar diariamente com ele e tornando cada vez melhor, a cada ano que passava Hinata crescia cada vez mais bonita aos olhos de todos. Sabia se comportar como uma princesa, mas também como os ciganos, aprendeu a deixar a gagueira de lado, ainda continuava tímida, mas estava mais determinada.

........................... x ..........................

Quando completou dezessete anos, Hinata era a mais bonita das ciganas, havia aprendido a arte da sedução com elas e atraia muitos homens que não se aproximavam por causa de Naruto que sempre ficava por perto. Ele já estava com 23 anos, loiro, de cabelos arrepiados e bagunçados, corpo atlético e escultural e olhos de anjo que conquistavam todos os tipos de mulheres, o que mais atraía era seu sorriso maroto de criança estampado no rosto adulto.

A perseguição contra os ciganos havia amenizado, mas eles sempre ouviam falar em alguns bandos que haviam sido dizimados. Os ciganos sobreviviam dando golpes, mas também realizando várias festas onde atraia o povo, pela beleza. E Hinata estava escalada aquele dia para dançar.

Havia se arrumado, colocara uma roupa que caia maravilhosamente bem em si, uma blusa branca, que deixava todo o ombro de fora, uma saia colorida comprida, estava descalça, revelando uma tornezeleira de ouro que a enfeitava. Usava brincos grandes e seus cabelos que havia deixado crescer até a cintura estavam soltos, usava uma maquiagem leve, porém batom vermelho em seus lábios e olhos bem marcados. Estava com uma aparência exótica, arrancado suspiros de todos.

A festa prometia, estava lotada pelo povo que a maioria eram curiosos, quando a musica começou a tocar ela entrou na pista com mais duas dançarinas, dançando e tocando instrumentos, fazendo com que os homens tivessem um ataque diante da beleza e da sedução que ela emanava. Enquanto dançava se divertia com as reações das pessoas, porém um homem a olhava de longe não demonstrando reação, estava sério, mas não desgrudava os olhos de si.

.............................. x .........................

Quando acabou a dança, ela resolveu tomar um copo d'água, assim que pegou uma jarra o homem que havia visto se aproximou.

— Parabéns, dança muito bem. — disse ele fitando-a.

Hinata ficou corada.

— Obrigada, mas devo isso às mulheres que me ensinaram.

— Então presumo que não é uma cigana. — falou. — É uma aldeã? Pelo jeito não, tem bons modos.

Ela ficou sem graça, pois ele passou a analisá-la mais atentamente e olhando para ele, sentiu que seu coração deu um salto.

Ele era muito bonito, tinha cabelos negros e compridos, olhos pretos com tons avermelhados, o rosto era perfeito, porém tinha uma risca perto dos olhos que lhe dava uma aparência mais séria e um sorriso que a deixou de pernas moles.

— Presumo que o senhor também não seja.

— E como sabe?

— Pessoas com níveis mais elevados são mais contidas, senão já teria tentando me agarrar. — falou ela indicado que percebera que ele estava excitado perto dela, deixando-o totalmente constrangido e sem graça. — Mas os homens são todos iguais.

Deu um sorriso e quando ia saindo ele a segurou pelo braço gentilmente.

— Então me deixe cumprimenta-la como merece. — beijou a mão dela com delicadeza e sorriu. — Espero vê-la em breve. — falou e saiu deixando-a confusa pela atitude dele, achou que tentaria beija-la, mas suspirou aliviada por ele não tentar, porque senão teria sérios problemas com o seu irmão.

........................ x ........................

Naruto viu a cena de longe e reconheceu aquele homem, ficou surpreso em ver ele ali e com os ciganos, embora achasse fruto de sua imaginação.

— Ela está tão linda. — disse o chefe dos ciganos surgindo perto dele olhando para Hinata que se divertia na festa.

— É. — murmurou concordando, ter uma irmã bonita lhe dava o dobro de trabalho.

— Ela está com idade perfeita pra casar.

Naruto olhou para o chefe e não gostou do brilho malicioso que ele tinha nos olhos, era um homem moreno de quarenta e poucos anos de idade, conhecido por ser mulherengo e de uns tempos estava de olho em Hinata.

— Ainda é muito jovem.

— Você tem um mês para achar um rapaz, senão casa-la neste tempo, eu assumirei um compromisso com ela! — falou e se afastou.

Naruto suspirou fundo, para não arrancar a cabeça daquele homem, sempre soubera do interesse dele, não poderia deixar que ela se casasse com tipo de homem como ele, precisava se mandar dali o mais rápido possível, mas não sabia como o faria.

........................... x ............................

Hinata acordou com vontade de comer pêssegos, mas ficou chateada ao se lembrar que não era época. A vontade só piorou com o passar do dia, quando foi depois do almoço resolveu sair para a cidade e lá comprar alguma fruta parecido para saciar sua vontade, mas nada resolveu

— Essa fruta vai ter daqui em duas semanas. — avisou o comerciante.

— Obrigada, vou ficar com a maçã mesmo.

Caminhando desolada para o acampamento, notou uma mansão que parecia um palácio, era muito bonita, devia ser de um nobre, pensou, mas olhou atentamente viu uma senhora saindo com alguns pêssegos em uma cesta. Hinata não pensou duas vezes caminhou ao redor, sabia que os ricos tinham plantações particulares, resolveu escalar o muro e pegar alguns pêssegos. E conseguiu, a parte do jardim não tinha ninguém vigiando, habilidosa pôs a procurar a fruta, antes que percebessem que estava ali e quando achou começou a colhe-la estava quase no ponto.

Distraída não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou.

— Ora o que temos aqui? Uma bela ladra, mas mesmo assim uma ladra! — falou uma voz rouca que fez suas pernas tremerem levemente.

Por impulso ela pegou a adaga escondida e se virou rapidamente colocando-a contra o pescoço do homem, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que era o mesmo da festa.

......................... x ......................

— Linda, com olhar inocente, sedutora e ladra. Que combinação! — falou sem se importar com a adaga no pescoço. — Uma combinação interessante e perigosa.

Hinata corada abaixou a adaga e deu passo para trás, falou corada fitando o chão.

— E-eu só queria pegar frutas.

Ele a encarou e se aproximou, Hinata instintivamente estendeu a adaga, porém ele foi mais ágil e com um movimento deu uma rasteira nela, antes que fosse ao chão segurou-a pela cintura e pegou sua adaga, pressionando no pescoço dela.

— Sabe o que acontece quando se rouba um príncipe? É pena de morte! — murmurou ele, soltando-a delicadamente.

Hinata o encarou surpresa.

— Vo-você é um príncipe?

— Príncipe Uchiha Itachi, ao seu dispor. — respondeu. — E sua pena por roubo é de um beijo.

Hinata ficou paralisada, Itachi rapidamente se aproximou dela, enlaçando os braços na sua cintura, perigosamente passou os dedos sobre os lábios dela, Hinata era sua presa.

— N-não pode me beij... — antes que terminasse de falar, ele a puxou mais perto ainda de si e selou suas palavras em um beijo avassalador.

* * *

_Yo terminei este capítulo demorou mais saiu, espero que gostem, na verdade ninguém adivinhou quem era o príncipe, poderia ser o Neji, mas acho que o Itachi é uma combinação perigosa também. No próximo capítulo vai dar o que falar, imagine só... Na verdade vou manter os segredo por enquanto rsrs._

_Fizeram uma atora feliz_

**Luanna – **Todos sofrem com a Hinata, parece que é a sina dela, sofrer e ser feliz depois, ninguém resiste mesmo a ela. Amo Ibiki e Anko, são D+. A minha FIC em que a Hinata é má, não tem Sasusaku, porém é Naruhina. Logo vou postar ela aqui no FF, bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pinkuiro – **shaushuashu sempre dou risadas com a sua imaginação, muito boa, ah claro que leio sua FIC, mas vc nunca atualiza... Bom pelo menos você acertou quem seria o novo príncipe da Hinata, na 3º.. Se eu te contar que não sei como funciona uma beta vc acredita, preciso aprender a mexer mais aqui no FF. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**J¢k (visitante^^) – **Ah que bom que gostou, demoro a postar porque tenho outra FIC a atualiza, mas prometo não demorar mais. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**annaakeelly' – **hsaushauhsuhas só agora você notou que o Naruto era irmão da Hinata rsrs. Ah fico feliz que esteja sempre acompanhando esta FIC, me deixa muito feliz, bjos e obrigada por comentar.


	6. Lembranças

**Capítulo 6 – Lembranças**

.

Hinata se deixou levar por aquele beijo, os lábios de Itachi eram suaves e selvagens ao mesmo tempo, a principio ela não correspondeu, porém, passou a imitar os movimentos dele que soltou um gemido de aprovação. Naquele momento ela sentia que o mundo parou, era uma sensação maravilhosa, mas quando Itachi começou a avançar pelo seu corpo parando em seus seios, Hinata se despertou, largou dele, o chutou no abdome e saiu correndo.

Itachi ficou surpreso com atitude dela e mesmo dolorido passou a correr atrás dela pela mansão.

........................ x ........................

Hinata era rápida e ágil, correu e escalou facilmente os muros da mansão, mas ficou temerosa ao vê-lo em seu encalce. Começou a correr mais rápido ainda pelas pessoas que andavam na rua, vendo que Itachi persistia, entrou em uma avenida com grande movimento onde os feirantes enfeitavam suas barracas de frutas, legumes e peixes, desviava deles com facilidade, até que parou sem fôlego e percebeu que não era mais seguida, mesmo porque ele acabou tropeçando e derrubando uma barraca de maçãs.

Aliviada resolveu voltar para o acampamento, Naruto deveria estar esperando-a e com certeza lhe daria uma boa bronca por não ter tido aonde iria, mas não ligava muito, estava acostumada a fazer o que bem queria. Embora não deixasse de pensar naquele beijo, afinal era o seu primeiro.

............................... x ...............................

Antes de chegar ao acampamento encontrou Naruto totalmente aborrecido, seus olhos azuis mostravam certo brilho de irritação, cansada não falou nada esperando uma bronca que não veio.

— Esta anoitecendo, deveria tomar mais cuidado. — falou somente observando que ela se encontrava em um estado deplorável, cabelos desarrumados, roupa amassada com vestígios de pó.

— Aconteceu algo?

Hinata o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele estava com problemas.

— Conversaremos depois do jantar! — finalizou.

Antes que voltassem para juntos dos ciganos, uma pessoa os chamou.

— Ei, ciganos!

Hinata sentiu seu corpo tenso, aquela voz, virou e se deparou com Itachi que estava sério ao encará-la.

— O que quer aqui? — perguntou Naruto curioso e observando atentamente a tensão entre os dois no ar.

Itachi deu um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar.

— Meu nome é Itachi e quero contratar os serviços dos dois.

— Como assim? Que tipo de serviço? — Naruto desconfiou olhando-o atentamente.

— Ouvi dizer que os ciganos são ótimos ladrões e até comprovei isso hoje. — falou Itachi encarando novamente Hinata por breves segundos. — Mas a fama dos dois irmãos chegou aos meus ouvidos do outro lado do continente. Por isso eu quero fazer uma proposta.

— Não somos ladrões! — falou Naruto. — E não queremos ouvir o que tem a dizer.

— Não vai mesmo saber do que se trata? E nem o quanto vai ganhar com isso?

— Não!

Hinata não respondeu nada, mas imaginava que seria muito, já que ele era um príncipe e poderia pagar bem, estava corada, pois havia se lembrado dos beijos que trocou algumas horas antes com ele.

— É uma pena, vou ter que voltar para o meu país amanhã cedo. — suspirou. — Mas se mudarem de idéia estarei esperando por vocês no porto e garanto que não irão se arrepender.

— A nossa decisão já foi tomada! — respondeu Naruto finalizando o assunto.

— Está bem. — Itachi não insistiu, mas seu rosto demonstrava estar desapontado com a resposta dele.

Depois que se afastou Hinata se sentiu triste, embora fosse estranho, pois não conhecia Itachi, mas tinha certeza de que queria vê-lo mais vezes.

............................... x ................................

Naquela noite depois do jantar os ciganos se reuniram para cantar e dançar, porém Naruto e Hinata não tinham vontade de se divertir, desanimados ficaram olhando, mas em certo momento o chefe dos ciganos pediu para que a música parasse para fazer um pronunciamento.

— Vamos ter que nos mudar daqui na semana que vem. — falou percebendo o desagrado das pessoas. — Eu sei que gostam de ficar aqui, mas o povo da cidade já começou a se incomodar conosco.

Falou por alguns minutos e depois parou olhando fixamente para Hinata que não percebeu o olhar malicioso dele.

— Quero dizer a todos que irei me casar. — riu ao olhar o espanto das pessoas. — E a escolhida para ser a minha esposa é a Hina!

Naquele momento Hinata engasgou com o suco que estava tomando, Naruto se levantou raivoso disposta a dar uma surra no chefe, porém se conteve, sabia que se fizesse algo, era capaz do chefe mandar mata-lo. As pessoas cochichavam entre si e algumas mulheres demonstravam ira pela menina ter conquistado o coração dele. Hinata foi arrastada até o chefe que tentou beija-la, mas se desviou.

— É melhor se acostumar. — disse ele sorrindo disfarçando sua irritação com o gesto dela. — Pois quando casarmos eu vou beijar o seu corpo todo.

Hinata sentiu repulsa com aquelas palavras, não entendia como aquilo fora acontecer.

....................... x ..........................

Depois que recebeu os cumprimentos saiu correndo, mas Naruto a parou.

— Porque você deu seu consentimento? — perguntou com raiva.

— Eu nunca dei meu consentimento a ele, já estava de olho em você há um tempo e me ameaçou para que eu cassasse você o quanto antes senão ele assumiria o compromisso, mas eu teria um mês para achar um pretendente.

— Você me casaria com alguém sem ser por amor? — cortou ela ainda raivosa.

Naruto a olhou, um brilho de seus olhos azuis não passou despercebido a ela.

— Claro que não! A gente fugiria antes disso.

— Mas o que vamos fazer agora? — Hinata começou a chorar, porém Naruto a estreitou em seus braços confortantes.

— Vamos manter o plano original, semana que vem vamos fugir, afinal a caravana vai partir e vão ficar tão concentrados que não dará tempo para nos vigiar.

— Está bem... — murmurou ela.

Ficaram juntos por um bom tempo, torcendo para que tudo desse certo.

............................. x ..........................

Naquela noite Hinata, não conseguiu dormir direito só conseguindo adormecer quando já era de madrugada, mas sentia algo pressionar seu corpo e quando abriu os olhos se deparou com o chefe sorrindo para ela.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou assustada com o olhar de lobo faminto dele.

— Vim aqui antecipar a nossa lua-de-mel!

Imediatamente ele agarrou fortemente segurando os braços dela impedindo de pegar a adaga.

— Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso.

— Me solta! — Hinata tentou gritar, porém ele tapou a boca dela com uma das mãos e a outra passou a tatear o corpo perfeito.

— Vai ser minha, antes do sol nascer.

Hinata se debatia desesperada, mas ele era bem mais alto e bem mais forte, sentiu nojo ao ver que a mão dele se dirigia para um dos seus seios fartos, lágrimas de desespero tomavam conta.

— Não adianta chorar, só faz te parecer mais desejável. — ele sorria debochado enquanto tentava brutalmente abrir as pernas dela. — Vou te fazer um pequeno favor, vai tudo acabar mais rápido desta vez.

Sorriu novamente para ela enquanto abaixava as calças para o horror da Hinata.

................................ x ...............................

Parecia um pesadelo naquele momento, porém apareceu a salvação. Pois Naruto apareceu e arrancou o chefe de cima dela antes que ele a violentasse. Já estava desconfiado que ele pudesse tentar algo contra sua irmã e por isso ficou de vigília.

— Fique longe da minha irmã! Seu verme! — Naruto gritou socando-o sem parar.

Hinata chocada pelo episódio mal conseguia se mover.

— Para Naruto! Ele vai mandar matar a gente! — falou e seu irmão parou no mesmo momento.

— Vai mandar de qualquer jeito. — Naruto pegou o chefe que estava sangrando devido à violência dos socos e o amarrou. — Vamos fugir agora!

— Para onde?

— Não sei, qualquer lugar, mas longe daqui antes que o sol nasce.

— Você pode até tentar, mas não vai conseguir. — falou o chefe tentando rir mesmo com a boca inchada e sangrando. — Todo o seu dinheiro que você guardou está comigo, na verdade é uma boa fortuna que eu tive o prazer de gastar em jóias e mulheres.

Naruto ficou estático e correu para verificar se era verdade, Hinata, porém deu dois socos fortes no chefe que o fez desmaiar.

— Idiota. — nervosa raspou rapidamente o cabelo dele com sua adaga, já que o chefe se orgulhava da farta cabeleira, queria que o encontrasse em um estado bem deplorável e humilhado.

— Ele me roubou mesmo, devia ter desconfiado. — Naruto estava inconformado. — Eu não sei o que fazer, não tem como ir longe, a nossa sorte é que dormimos mais afastados de todos aqui e por isso não acordaram.

— E as jóias?

— Mesmo que vendessem suas jóias dará muito trabalho e precisaríamos de tempo.

— E se a gente aceitasse a oferta daquele homem? O Itachi. — sugeriu esperançosa.

Naruto pegou algumas coisas.

— É isso o que vamos fazer!

Hinata se alegrou o que não passou despercebido pelo seu irmão.

— Mas depois vai me contar o que houve entre vocês dois. — disse a vendo corar, ele tinha certeza de que ocorreu algo, porque eles não paravam de trocar olhares, mas sabia que Hinata jamais falaria sobre isso.

.............................. x ..............................

Itachi realmente ficou surpreso que eles aceitassem sua proposta, mas estava satisfeito, precisava deles para realizar um pequeno serviço que seria útil para si, embora não contasse que Hinata fosse cativar sua atenção, a bela garota de olhos perolados e sorriso doce não saíam da sua cabeça e vê-la novamente o fez ficar alegre, mas não demonstrou.

— Aceitamos sua proposta! — disse Naruto. — Estamos prontos para partir com você e o quanto antes seria melhor.

Itachi os analisou, estavam com cara de cansados, roupa amassada e não levavam quase nada de pertence, mas ao olhar para Hinata que desviou o rosto, pode perceber arranhões na pele delicada dela.

— Pelo visto se meteram em encrenca. — falou sem demonstrar curiosidade. — Mas nem ao menos querem saber do que se trata o serviço?

Naruto balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Não tem problema, se for só roubar já somos bem experientes nisso, agora queremos sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

— Está bem, mandarei separar uma cabine para cada um de vocês. — Itachi sorriu. — Acho vamos nos dar muito bem.

......................... x .........................

Não demorou muito para que Hinata e Naruto zarpassem com o navio, estavam aliviados, porém Naruto começou a desconfiar de Itachi, do jeito que as pessoas o tratavam e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele era um príncipe. Pois imaginava que era algum filho de nobre que gostava de curtir a vida sem responsabilidade.

Mas com o passar do tempo, sentiu que poderia confiar nele, já que os tratavam bem e os respeitavam mesmo sendo ladrões ciganos.

— Estamos a dois dias do nosso destino, e chamei vocês aqui porque quero explicar o serviço. — falou Itachi reunido com Naruto e Hinata em uma sala particular.

— E qual seria?

— Eu tenho um irmão que irá noivar e se casar em breve com a futura rainha. Porém ela não é uma boa escolha para ele e por motivos particulares eu não quero que eles se casem, já que estão determinados a isso desde pequenos. Mas essa princesa irá se tornar rainha depois de anunciarem o noivado e eu quero impedir isso.

— Quer que a gente atrapalhe o noivado?

— Não! Eu quero que vocês roubem a coroa da apresentação, pois sem ela, ninguém não tem como fazer a coroação, aí terei tempo o suficiente de impedir este casamento.

Naruto e Hinata ficaram perplexos, era verdade que já roubaram de tudo um pouco, mas roubar uma coroa além de perigoso seria muito difícil, o que ele pedia era praticamente impossível.

— Como quer que façamos isso, se não temos acesso a nobreza? — perguntou Hinata.

— Ora, vocês estão comigo, terão um disfarce. — Itachi suspirou antes de continuar. — Hina, você pode ser a minha noiva, ninguém vai suspeitar, pois não tem laços com o país em que moravam. E com algum treinamento, duvido que suspeitam da sua verdadeira origem.

Hinata ficou surpresa, achava Itachi atraente e ainda sonhava com os beijos dele, mas fingir ser noiva poderia ser complicado, além do mais não sabia se comportar como eles, tinha alma cigana mesmo deserdada deles.

— Está bem. Vamos fazer deste jeito então, só precisaremos conhecer o castelo e a guarda. — respondeu Naruto e venda a cara da sua irmã sorriu. — Hina, está no seu sangue, vai conseguir se sair bem. E a propósito Itachi, pra onde estamos indo?

— Para Konoha!

Neste momento Naruto desmaiou.

.............................. x ................................

Hinata aceitou a fazer conforme o plano deles, Naruto, porém resolveu alegar que seria melhor que dissessem que ele era um guarda particular de Hinata para não levantar muitas suspeitas e que quanto menos soubesse dele, melhor seria.

Hinata parou de usar roupas e jóias de ciganas, adotando vestidos tradicionais e novos penteados o que fez a ser uma outra pessoa, realmente sabia se comportar igualmente a Itachi, que o fez admira-la ainda mais.

— Se vai ser a minha noiva, pelo menos tem que ter um anel de compromisso. — alegou enquanto colocava um anel de diamantes no dedo dela. — Ficou perfeito.

Hinata sorriu, aquele luxo era novo para ela, mas estava acostumada como se sempre tivesse vivido com ele, esquecendo das coisas que havia passado. Aquele sorriso fez com que Itachi se aproximasse, já que raramente ficavam sozinhos.

— Eu não consigo esquecer do sabor da tua boca. — ao falar isso Hinata ficou corada e tentou se afastar, mas ele a puxou para si. — Eu só quero sentir mais um pouco, afinal acabamos de ficar noivos.

Hinata se desviou dele, empurrando-o delicadamente para longe dela.

— Se acha que pode me beijar quando bem entender, está enganado, afinal, você pode até ser um príncipe, mas não é o meu! E só estou aqui a trabalho. — saiu rapidamente.

— Eu quero essa mulher pra mim! — murmurou Itachi fascinado por ela.

................................ x ..............................

Quando aportaram em Konoha, Naruto estava estranho, não conversou com ninguém durante aquele dia, parecia pálido e distante, mas Hinata se encantou, pois lá era muito diferente dos lugares que já morou, era um lugar bonito, que tinha diversidade de cores e flores.

— Eu já aluguei uma mansão para vocês e contratei alguns empregados, para que ninguém desconfie de nada. — falou Itachi ajudando-a. — Depois seria melhor que fizesse algumas compras porque amanhã a noite terá um baile, quero que se arrume e vá, vou te apresentar a todos como minha noiva.

— Está bem. — murmurou, sem prestar muita atenção nas palavras, encantada com o lugar.

Depois que chegaram à mansão, os empregados vieram receber Hinata e Naruto, ela quis conhecer todo o lugar e no quarto destinado à janela mostrava de longe o castelo imponente, já seu irmão alegou que estava enojado e foi se retirar passando o dia todo trancado. Hinata se sentia estranha como se já conhecesse todo aquele lugar, mas não sabia por que se sentia assim, estava feliz, como se estivesse em casa.

............................ x ............................

Naruto no dia seguinte parecia um pouco mais a vontade, mas não manifestou a vontade de sair de casa e disse que não iria ao baile.

Hinata conseguiu ajuda das empregadas para escolher um vestido maravilhoso, que a ajudaram com prazer, pois desde que chegou às trataram muito bem, o que as maiorias das pessoas não faziam.

— Está linda. — exclamou uma delas.

— Obrigada. — respondeu meio sem jeito.

Trajava um vestido azul claro um pouco decotado, porém acentuando a cintura fina, não tinha muito brilho, seus cabelos longos estavam presos em um coque e sua franja fora penteada de lado. Usava brincos e colares de turquesa com diamantes que foi presente de Itachi.

— Parece que a carruagem do príncipe Itachi chegou. Você tem muita sorte, ele é muito bonito.

Hinata sorriu, realmente Itachi com seu sorriso galanteador faziam as mulheres se apaixonarem. Não tardou muito para que ele chegasse com uma carruagem e elogia-la constantemente por causa da sua beleza.

............................. x ...........................

Ao chegarem ao castelo, Hinata sentiu-se diferente, como se já havia estado lá, o lugar era simplesmente maravilhoso, o jardim esplêndido. Havia muitas carruagens, as mulheres usavam os vestidos mais bonitos e diversificados, mostravam a jóias mais caras que tinham.

Ao descerem da carruagem eles se tornaram o centro de atenção das pessoas que entravam no imenso palácio, Hinata ficou temerosa de não conseguir se passar por um deles, mas Itachi apertou sua mão lhe transmitindo segurança e murmurou que tudo iria dar certo.

— Lembre-se você precisa agir naturalmente e tudo ficará bem.

No interior do castelo, foram recebidos por alguns nobres, Hinata se sentia fascinada por aquele local, era como viver em um sonho. Itachi a levou para conhecer as pessoas apresentando-a como sua noiva, enquanto isso ela poderia analisar a guarda de dentro do castelo, o que não era muito fácil, sinceramente, precisava da ajuda do seu irmão, pois ele tinha um olhar mais analítico.

Quando o baile começou um aglomerado de pessoas impediu que Hinata visse a rainha e o rei entrando no salão sendo seguidos da princesa e do príncipe que dançaram a primeira valsa, onde anunciaram a todos que iriam ficar noivos, o que não era novidade para ninguém, pois todos sabiam do amor que a princesa sempre sentiu pelo príncipe.

Itachi chamou Hinata para dançar, deslizaram no salão, enquanto ele passava algumas informações a ela sobre como se procederia naquela noite. Depois disso ele gentilmente a levou para conhecer seu irmão e a princesa que estavam de costas conversando com outras pessoas e quando se viraram, o sorriso morreu no rosto de Hinata que ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes e negros a fez voltar em um passado não muito distante em que uma garotinha de cabelos curtos beijou a face do garoto sério e depois ia brincar com a garotinha de cabelos róseas de olhos verdes. Naquele momento havia se lembrado da parte obscura do seu passado, quando foi abandonada em uma embarcação e quase morreu. Hinata deu um passo para trás, porém antes que saísse correndo dali, o príncipe irmão de Itachi, porém se adiantou.

— Hinata? É você?

..................................................................................................................................

_Yo desculpe o atraso (já é de praxe isso rsrs), bom aí está mais um capítulo com muitas emoções para a nossa princesa, lembranças reveladoras. Mas no próximo irão saber como Hinata e Naruto se darão com tudo isso. E não percam a disputa entre dois irmãos e vou contar tudo o que aconteceu no reino enquanto Hinata estava fora, mesmo porque o centro da história é ela. Eu sei que fiz um Naruto mais contido, menos escandaloso, mas tem que lembrar, ele é mais velho do que ela e passou por coisas piores, tendo que roubar e cuidar dela. _

_._

_Agradecimentos á:_

**Cyelly**– Bem vinda nova leitora o/ .. Obrigada por comentar todos os outros capítulos e espero que gostem deste. Ah Itachi é tudo de bom, se fosse real eu pegava pra mim rsrsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pandoraff** – É a Hinata ficou linda mesmo e digamos esperta, selvagem, tudo pra conquistar qualquer homem, agora o Itachi entrando na parada, vai disputar o amor da Hina com seu irmão, a coisa esquenta. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luanaa**– Sempre achei que a Hinata deve mudar seu jeito, seu tirar sua verdadeira personalidade, é verdade mudei muito ela, mas vou conservar suas características. É o chefe do ciganos aprontou, mas com as pessoas erradas, bem feito. Pois é eu gosto do Itachi ao contrário de você, até pensei em colocar o Gaara, mas achei que Itachi teria mais motivos para leva-los a Konoha e também a disputa entre os dois irmãos vai ser acirrada, mesmo porque Hinata é uma garota difícil. Lê sim um Naruhina, é fofo *-*... Agora quem sabe um dia eu chegue a escrever um Kibahina? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Rukia –** Acho que este post respondeu todas as suas perguntas né? Rsrsrs, mas vai muita coisa acontecer aí, porque agora a Hinata se lembrou de tudo. Bjos e obrigada sinceramente por comentar.

**annakeelly** – Obrigada por favoritar minha FIC, gostaria que as pessoas fossem como você, que lê e comente, mesmo sendo ruim ou boa. E aí gostou deste capítulo? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pinkuiro**** –** Oiê flor. Pois é, você acerta quase tudo o que eu coloco na FIC, é o Itachi bonitão não resiste aos encantos da nossa princesa, afinal que garoto resistira? Hinata se dá bem com todos rsrs. Vou contar no próximo capítulo. Quero saber qual é a sua FIC Sasuhina, afinal você ainda precisa terminar aquela do BBB, hein? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**gesy**– Naruto não só apareceu como também a defendeu do chefe dos ciganos, afinal ele é um irmão quase responsável rsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Mih-hyuuga**** –** Agora estou livre para atualizar sempre as minhas FICs (4 ao mesmo tempo), prometo não me demorar mais e seja bem vinda nova leitora. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

.

_**Pessoal só um aviso para quem lê, por favor, comentem, isso ajuda a todos os leitores, nem que seja pra falar se gostou ou não. E se postarem em outro lugar, peço-lhes que me avise, eu encontrei essa FIC em algumas comunidades no orkut e confesso que é desagradável, porque a gente escreve e outros levam créditos.**_

Bjos e Reviews


	7. Beijo Roubado

**Capítulo 7 – Beijo roubado.**

.

Quando a caravana do rei voltou pra Konoha, os habitantes ficaram chocados ao saber do destino trágico da princesinha Hinata. O rei ficou recluso no castelo durante muito tempo não querendo mais saber de governar seu reino, pois além da idade avançada estava começando a ficar muito doente e tinha medo de que perdesse sua outra herdeira, Sakura!

Ele havia decretado, que tudo o que a garota fizesse, fosse acompanhada dos guardas mais inteligentes e mais fortes do castelo, depois deste decreto, passou o governo nas mãos da rainha, alegando que nunca mais se envolveria nessas questões.

........................ x ........................

Tsunade estava feliz, conseguiu aquilo que sempre quis e passou a governar do seu jeito, cobrando altos impostos, mandando na vida dos aldeões ditando o que podia ou não fazer, sendo assim começou a ser odiada pelo povo que a via como uma megera. Já não cuidava mais dos doentes e não hesitava em mandar a forca aqueles que se opunham contra ela. A rainha adorava o poder que tinha e cada vez queria mais.

.......................... x .........................

Sakura, porém, começou a sentir muita falta da irmã logo de início, para ela era meio confuso tudo aquilo que aconteceu e sofria pela perda. Quando seu pai decretou que viveria rodeada de guardas, não se opôs, mas ficava irritada, pois não tinha privacidade para nada. A falta da irmã começou a desaparecer quando sua mãe começou a satisfazer todos os seus desejos e o primeiro deles foi fazer com que Sasuke fosse o seu prometido, embora ele não soubesse que um dia seria, e expulsar Lee e Gai para longe do castelo.

Sakura passou a ter tudo o que desejava, desde brinquedos até jóias, aos poucos foi crescendo e se tornando uma garota arrogante e mimada que só pensava em ser melhor do que os outros.

Com doze anos, ela teve sua primeira criada e por maldade a escolhida foi uma jovem florista da mesma idade que havia ganhado um prêmio como a aldeã mais bonita de Konoha, cujo nome era Ino. Sakura havia obrigado a garota usar roupas horrorosas e toucas para esconder a sua beleza.

Ela começou a ficar fascinada em ser a mais bela de Konoha, já que era uma princesa, as mulheres por precaução começaram a se embelezar menos quando tinha algum evento que a envolvia, Tsunade se orgulhava do "monstrinho" que estava criando e o rei não ficava a par dos acontecimentos, só adoecia cada vez mais.

Aos quinze anos, Sakura começou a tomar gosto pelo poder, queria logo virar rainha para governar do jeito que quisesse, já que queria expandir as terras do reino se apossando de outras, em sua mente pretendia começar uma guerra e começaria logo pela província de seu futuro noivo.

Aos dezessete anos, havia se transformado em uma linda moça, seus longos cabelos foram cortados suavizando seu rosto, os olhos verdes eram mais chamativos e seu corpo havia tomado feições femininas, embora não tivesse muitas curvas. Nessa idade passou a ter contato com seu futuro noivo, onde se mostrava possessiva e ciumenta, castigando garotas que se atreviam conversar com ele ou simplesmente olha-lo.

Sakura havia se transformado em uma moça sem sentimentos, não respeitava os criados, só pensava em si mesma, não via à hora de completar dezoito anos para se tornar rainha e colocar seus planos em prática. Para que isso pudesse acontecer, ela propôs ao capitão Yamato que a ajudasse e em troca lhe concederia sua mãe, já que sabia da queda dele pela rainha.

Sobre o rei, Sakura não mantinha muito contato com ele, desprezava seu próprio pai que deixou de querer viver pela morte da sua irmã, nesta época não se lembrava nada dela. Para ela o rei era só mais um peso em seu caminho, embora soubesse que ele jamais se oporia ao que pretendia fazer no futuro.

......................... x .........................

Para Sasuke a vida foi de turbulências, havia viajado até Konoha para ver Hinata, mas ao chegar lá soube da triste notícia onde ficou arrasado e todos seus sonhos de governar ao lado dela se foram. Ficou triste ao saber que nunca mais a encontraria, corada e gaguejando, mas sorrindo timidamente por onde passava. O tempo foi passando, muitas coisas mudaram na vida dele, soube que um dia desposaria Sakura, mas ela lhe garantira que pretendia governar só como a rainha o que não o deixou muito satisfeito.

Seus pais sofreram um acidente onde faleceram sobrando ele e seu irmão que não se davam muito bem. Itachi passou a governar as províncias Uchihas, embora não fosse ainda coroado e ambos começaram a se conflitar degradando ainda mais a relação entre eles, pois Itachi gostava era de se divertir e viajar pelo mundo, abandonando suas obrigações por diversas vezes. Mas o que Sasuke não sabia era que seu irmão descobriu as intenções da sua futura noiva e viajava buscando alianças entre outras nações, embora as províncias Uchihas fossem extremamente fortes, Konoha tinha um poder militar muito abrangente que esmagaria a muitos caso convocasse uma guerra.

Não entendendo os motivos do seu irmão, Sasuke resolveu abandonar sua terra natal e morar em Konoha, já que logo seria anunciado seu noivado com a princesa e depois se casariam, após a coroação dela. Parecia aceitar o que o destino havia reservado, pois se firmara neste compromisso por causa de seus pais, senão jamais se casaria.

Ele nunca amou Sakura e se irritava facilmente quando ela o exibia como troféu e o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa, ele evitava conversar com alguém do sexo feminino, afinal, não gostava que elas fossem castigadas a mando da princesa, mas não podia se interferir, já que era um estrangeiro ali.

Mas naquela noite era diferente, Sasuke ao olhar aquela bela moça em sua frente com os mesmos olhos perolados que nunca se esqueceu o deixou surpreso.

— Hinata, é você? — perguntou não acreditando no que via.

............................ x ..........................

A palidez de Hinata era notável, ainda mais por se lembrar do passado e pelo príncipe descobrir quem ela era, não conseguia responder, pois estava chocada com aqueles acontecimentos.

Sakura observava atentamente Hinata tentando se lembrar de onde Sasuke a conhecia, mas antes que fizesse qualquer pergunta Itachi respondeu.

— Não, o nome dela é Hina. Nós estamos noivos! — falou e ela agradeceu mentalmente. — Ela é estrangeira, mora no país da Névoa.

Sasuke olhou-os desconfiados, posando os olhos no anel de brilhantes dela, seu irmão estava falando a verdade.

— Peço que me perdoe, não quis causar algum engano. — falou ela se curvando evitando encara-los. — Preciso me retirar, não faz muito tempo que cheguei e ainda não me acostumei com o fuso horário daqui. — mentiu.

— Que pena que não pode ficar mais um pouco aqui. Estimo melhoras — falou Sakura sorridente, mas ainda desconfiada.

Sasuke apenas meneou a cabeça sem puder falar qualquer coisa, pois Hinata rapidamente se afastou levando Itachi junto.

— Ela é estranha... Quem é essa Hinata que você citou? — perguntou curiosa, mas disfarçando, estava com raiva imaginando que seu noivo tinha contato com outra mulher.

— Eu simplesmente a achei muito parecida com a sua falecida irmã! — respondeu simplesmente e se afastou deixando Sakura chocada que imediatamente chamou sua criada Ino.

— Eu quero saber tudo sobre essa Hina a noiva de Itachi! Absolutamente tudo, entendeu? — Vendo a criada assentir com a cabeça e sair, Sakura sabia que havia algo errado ali e iria descobrir tudo.

.............................. x .............................

Itachi estranhou o comportamento dela, mas não fez muitas perguntas e a deixou em casa. Naruto veio recebê-la e estranhou seu comportamento.

— O que aconteceu? Você por acaso viu o rei?

Com lágrimas nos olhos ela respondeu duramente.

— Quero ir embora deste lugar! Esquece o plano, vamos fugir daqui! Odeio tudo isso.

Naruto se aproximou e abraçou, Hinata se deixou que ele a confortasse, mas se surpreendeu com a afirmação dele.

— Então você descobriu tudo, não é? Mas não vai adiantar fugir.

— Como?

— Nós já moramos aqui antes, mas em época diferentes.

Ele explicou tudo a ela.

— Há muito tempo atrás, eu era o futuro herdeiro do trono deste país, mas um dia fui caçar uma raposa atrás do castelo e depois disso fui surpreendido por alguns homens que me fizeram desmaiar e quando acordei me deparei em uma embarcação. Até tentar entender que estava acontecendo demorou, descobri que se livraram de mim, embora nunca entendesse o motivo. Fui vendido como escravo, era apenas um menino, trabalhei em plantações durante um bom tempo, mas acabei fugindo e depois capturado, me levaram a um orfanato onde sofri muito. — enquanto falava, Hinata ficava cada vez surpreendida, vendo que ele passou por coisas muito piores. — No orfanato fiquei doente e pra escapar me fingir de morto, as pessoas enterravam os mortos em uma vala devido quantidade de falecimento. Antes que me enterrasse consegui fugir. Mendiguei por muitos lugares, até que sai daquele país trabalhando em um navio e depois disso foi quando eu conheci os ciganos e passei a andar com eles e aprendi a roubar.

— Agora eu entendo todo aquele seu mistério, mas vamos embora daqui? — Hinata se abraçou ainda mais a ele. — Eu não quero mais ficar aqui, depois que vi a nossa irmã, feliz sem passar o que nós passamos, sei que não seremos bem vindos, eu os odeio!

Naruto a fez encara-lo, os olhos gentis dele estavam frios.

— Não! Agora que estamos aqui, eu quero me vingar de todos! Hina, eu preciso fazer isso.

— Meu nome verdadeiro é Hinata. Mas por quê? Já desconfiaram de mim.

— Quem?

— O irmão de Itachi, nós nos casaríamos quando completasse dezoito anos.

— E o que você fez?

— Itachi falou que eu era de outro país, acho que acreditou. Mas mesmo assim vamos embora, posso vender as jóias que ele me deu e...

— Sinto muito, mas não irei a lugar nenhum e nem você!

— Mas...

Naruto a segurou gentilmente obrigando-a encará-lo.

— Hinata, eu sempre quis voltar e lutar pelo o que é meu, isso me deu forças para continuar vivendo, mas quando eu te encontrei e vi a marca em seu pescoço, resolvi que nunca mais voltaria pra cá e juntos construiríamos a nossa vida longe daqui.

— Que marca? — perguntou curiosa.

Naruto afastou os cabelos da nuca e mostrou um símbolo da folha.

— Todos os herdeiros reais possuem essa marca quando nascem, na verdade eles colocam, ficar marcada pra sempre em nossa pele para demonstrar a nossa origem, foi assim que te reconheci. E por isso sempre pedi que usasse penteados que tampasse. Agora descobri que o povo daqui é muito pobre e castigado, nesses dias que saí descobrir muitas coisas e uma delas é uma guerra que poderá acontecer se a princesa assumir o trono, se isso acontecer vai devastar a todos.

— Então é por isso que Itachi nos contratou para roubar a coroa.

— Deve ser, já que a relações entre eles não estão muito bem, só mantém as aparências.

— Essa guerra não é nossa, não quero tomar partido, deixa que eles se resolvam.

— A guerra não pode ser nossa, mas é o nosso povo, jamais irei abandoná-los. — naquele momento, ela começou a entender o que ele estava querendo dizer, o povo inocente morreria na guerra de ganância movida pelos sentimentos de uma só pessoa. — Esse trono é meu por direito e vou assumi-lo pelo bem do meu povo!

............................. x .............................

Hinata aceitou a ficar e continuar o plano conforme seu irmão falou, fingir que nunca havia estado lá, embora odiasse a todos, não queria vingança, porém descobriu muitas coisas de como a rainha era má com todos e haviam muitos desabrigados pelo país devido que ela mandou tira-los de sua casa porque não obtinha dinheiro suficiente para pagarem impostos. Descobriu que as mulheres procuravam usar roupas que escondesse sua beleza, pois temiam a fúria da princesa que queria ser sempre a mais bela! Hinata tinha uma certeza, iria provocar a fúria da sua irmã, afinal, ela lhe roubara o noivo.

Tentara por diversas vezes não pensar nele, mas não podia negar que Sasuke estava muito bonito, não saia da cabeça que apesar de tudo ele deveria ter alguma coisa a ver com tudo o que havia passado.

....................... x .......................

— Madame, a senhorita tem visitas. — anunciou uma das criadas.

— Já vou recebê-la.

Depois que a criada se retirou, Hinata deu uma ultima conferida no espelho, antes de descer, estava angustiada, precisava sair um pouco, experimentar a liberdade que tinha antes, mas não fazia devido que seu irmão a proibiu.

— Esta linda como sempre. — murmurou Itachi ao vê-la.

Hinata sorriu ao vê-lo, Itachi era tão bonito como Sasuke, porém ele era menos sério e galanteador.

— A que devo a honra da sua visita?

— Estava preocupado com você, depois que passou mal na festa. Faz dois dias, mas queria te ver e convidar para um chá no palácio.

— No palácio?

— Sim, a princesa pediu para convidá-la, será amanhã, vai ser muito útil, assim seu irmão poderá nos acompanhar não temos muito tempo, já que o baile é nesse final de semana e na próxima vai ter a coroação da princesa.

— Claro, farei o que me pede, vai ser bom adiantar o nosso acordo. — respondeu.

Itachi não parava de fita-la e se aproximou.

— Eu já avisei que quando este acordo acabar, eu quero você pra mim.

Hinata sorriu, ele não ia desistir.

— Até lá, só estamos aqui juntos por um acordo. — sussurrou no ouvido dele fazendo-o se arrepiar. — Depois conversaremos, muita coisa vai mudar.

Ele sorriu e se despediu, Hinata o acompanhou até uma carruagem e ficou olhando ele se afastar. Gostava dele, porém algo o impedia de amá-lo.

......................... x .......................

Naquele dia, Naruto saiu deixando-a sozinha, era uma linda tarde e Hinata se decidiu que não iria ficar trancada em casa a espera dele. Mas não poderia sair sozinha e passear dentro de uma carruagem seria detestável.

Teve uma idéia que logo colocou em prática, avisou que iria descansar e que não queria ninguém a acordasse, após o aviso, rumou até seu quarto onde soltou seus longos cabelos e pegou roupas de uma criada que possuía quase o mesmo físico seu. Após se vestir viu que estava irreconhecível, seus cabelos estavam rebeldes, usava uma saia longa beje e uma blusa fechada branca, não usava nenhum acessório ou maquiagem, dificilmente a reconheceriam. Agilmente conseguiu sair da mansão sem que fosse vista, e aproveitou para se afastar daquele lugar.

Passeou durante horas maravilhada com os lugares e deprimida por ver o povo oprimido, resolveu voltar para casa antes que dessem por sua falta, mas parou ao ver dois órfãos pedindo comida e sendo ignorados, se repreendeu mentalmente por não ter levado nenhuma moeda, mas ao olhar aquelas crianças lembrou de tudo o que havia passado e sabia que eles deveriam estar famintos como ela estava naquele momento.

— Tem um pedaço de pão pra me dá? — perguntou uma menina que não tinha mais do que sete anos de idade.

— Pode ser qualquer coisa. — murmurou o garoto que aparentava ter uns dez anos.

— Eu vou arrumar algo para vocês comerem, mas terão que me esperar ali perto da praça.

As crianças sorriram e correram para a praça, Hinata aproveitou e furtou uma cesta, para disfarçar pegou um lenço e jogou dentro dela para simular que estava cheia, sorridente se pôs a caminhar entre as barracas de comida, conseguindo roubar um pequeno banquete.

As crianças ficaram maravilhadas por ver frutas, queijo e pão na cesta, comeram em silêncio, antes que terminasse, Hinata ouviu uma voz estridente.

— Foi aquela mulher que roubou meus pães!

— E as minhas frutas!

Rapidamente ela se levantou e viu que alguns homens caminhavam em sua direção e das crianças, para desviar a atenção deles saiu correndo fazendo com que eles as seguissem e deixasse as crianças de lado.

............................ x .........................

Hinata corria o máximo possível, porém a falta de exercício a fez ser um pouco mais lenta e os homens estavam quase a alcançando, se Naruto soubesse a enrascada que se meteu iria brigar com ela e se fosse pega colocaria o plano a perder.

Correndo com todas as suas forças, viu que não teria saída, mas ao avistar um imenso bosque onde algumas pessoas caminhavam e se divertia resolveu entrar lá para conseguir despistar.

Vendo que eles ainda continuavam atrás dela, continuou passando pelas pessoas, tentando se desviar delas, mas uma idéia ocorrera ao ver o irmão de Itachi sozinho logo adiante, seu coração quase parou de bater ao vê-lo sentando observando um lago seriamente. Seria arriscado o que faria, porém não tinha alternativa.

............................ x ...........................

Sasuke estranhou ao ver uma mulher correndo em sua direção, ainda mais que essa era a noiva do seu irmão que a reconheceu mesmo usando aquelas roupas simples.

Ela se aproximou dele com a respiração um pouco ofegante devido a corrida e parou amarrando os cabelos prendendo com uma espécie de touca que as criadas usavam.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou sério, porém não obteve resposta, pois ela envolveu os braços em seu pescoço, puxando-o para si e ficou nas pontas dos pés.

— Te explico depois. — foi o que falou antes de beijá-lo.

.............................................................................................................................

_Eu sei, este capítulo ficou uma droga, realmente escreve-lo foi complicado ainda pelo fato de estar sem inspiração, mas prometo que no próximo ficará muito melhor. O que eu quis passar neste capítulo foi que Naruto e Hinata estão ressentidos de terem sidos abandonados (é o que eles pensam), pela Hinata iriam embora logo, mas Naruto prefere a vingança pelo que fizeram a ele. Sakura não vai gostar nada da Hinata que vai provocá-la abertamente além de conquistar atenção de Sasuke para si. Tsunade irá reconhecer a filha imediatamente, afinal, ela tem muitos segredos que envolvem as duas irmãs, e Naruto, vai ficar encantado com a irmã má? Esperem pelo próximo._

_Respondendo as reviews:_

**Luanaa – **Oiê flor, bom acho que Itachi é um par perfeito pra Hina nesta FIC, mesmo porque a rivalidade dele com o irmão vai piorar quando descobrirem certas coisas que aconteceram neste capítulo rsrs. Talvez o encontro deles não terminasse como todos esperavam, mas tem muita coisa ainda por vir. É a Sakura consegue quase tudo o que quiser, menos o amor de Sasuke. Vi que você começou a ler minha outra FIC Naruhina, mas depois dê uma olhada, vou lançar outra, como estarei terminando uma aqui, mas essa FIC será Kibahina, o nome será "O chamado", ou coisa assim. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**annakeelly**** – **Nossa você escrevendo assim, até me emociona, obrigada por aturar as minhas FICs, sinceramente, nem achei que o povo daqui eu ler ou gostar. Gosto de escrever mesmo, sempre gostei, escrevo de tudo até poemas. Mas ultimamente perdi a graça e agora reencontrei aqui no FF. Ah eu amo essa história, mas ta difícil pra surgir novas idéias e acrescentar, senão fica tudo repetitivo, né? Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pinkuiro**** – **Menina, amei a sua FIC, aquela nova e engraçada da Hinata com o robô, eu não li o manga e nem nada, mas através da sua FIC, eu assisti o "zettai kareshi", ou coisa assim, em episódio, amei ri muito, embora é diferente do manga pelo que percebi quando li sua FIC, mas te agradeço porque através de você eu descobri. Ficou com vontade de chorar nessa FIC, ah flor ela sofre, mas depois fica tudo bem. Também amei a FIC da sacada ao lado, bem profunda e detalhista, coisa que não consigo fazer, mas no fim da história me emocionei quando Hinata acordou do acidente pra conhecer a filha. Bom este capítulo respondeu parte das suas duvidas, o encontro com Jiraya será logo, mas emocionará a todos, eu te garanto. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pandoraff - ** Sinto muito te decepcionar neste capítulo, embora somente a ultima parte salva, mas mesmo assim obrigada pelo incentivo. Bjos e obrigada por acompanhar.

**Kli – **Bem vinda nova leitora, que bom que gostou da FIC, fico agradecida. É todos gostam de capítulos longos, os primeiros a gente coloca pra ver se o pessoal aprova, depois disso é só escrever. Já me disseram que a minha narração é cansativa e que eu deveria escrever mais diálogos, é complicado, esse é o meu jeito de escrever. Obrigada pela tua review, depois de ter visto eu comecei enfim a escrever este capítulo que demorei pra terminar ¬¬, Bjos e obrigada por comentar.


	8. Revelações

— _O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Sasuke aparentemente sério, porém não obteve resposta, pois Hinata envolveu os braços em seu pescoço, puxando-o para si e ficou nas pontas dos pés._

— _Te explico depois. — foi o que falou antes de beijá-lo._

...

**Capítulo 8 – Revelações**

**.**

Hinata estremeceu ao colar seus lábios nos do Sasuke, apesar de sua intenção era dar um beijo falso, mas não agüentou quando ele entreabriu dando passagem para ela, pois inicialmente estava se reação. Eles se beijaram da forma calma, demorada, reconhecendo um ao outro, sentindo borboletas voar pelo estomago e um arrepiou percorrer por todo o corpo.

Os homens que estava atrás dela pararam ao ver os dois, apesar de ela ter roubado as coisas, eles jamais se interferia em assuntos como aquele ainda mais com o príncipe, porém já sabiam como recuperar o prejuízo indo atrás da princesa para colocá-la a par da situação em que se encontrava o jovem príncipe atracado com uma camponesa qualquer.

Hinata ao perceber que os homens não se encontravam por lá, se afastou imediatamente de Sasuke que confuso ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido entre eles.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu sorrindo vendo o olhar sério dele buscando por resposta.

— Você precisa me esclarecer certas coisas aqui. — falou em um tom que não aceitava embolação.

Hinata apenas sorriu, antes de tirar sua touca e jogar na direção dele fazendo-o distrair e sair correndo dali desaparecendo bosque adentro onde ele não conseguiria encontra-la.

... x ...

— Onde esteve? E com essas roupas? — perguntou Naruto assim que ela conseguiu entrar pela janela do quarto.

— Saí um pouco! Não agüentaria ficar trancada aqui dentro.

— Alguém te reconheceu? — ele estava furioso, pois a impulsividade dela poderia colocar tudo a perder.

— Não. — mentiu. — Itachi me chamou para tomar um chá no castelo amanhã à tarde, a pedido da princesa. — falou querendo distrair seu irmão de lhe dar uma bronca.

— Isso vai ajudar muito. Mas está de castigo. — falou sério depois sorriu maroto. — Como se isso fosse te segurar em algum lugar.

Ela esperou que ele se retirasse onde sentou confortavelmente na cama tentando apagar da memória o beijo que havia dado no príncipe e quais seria a repercussão para isso depois que o encontrasse, torcia para que ele não comentasse nada com ninguém.

... x ...

— Não acredito! Vocês têm certeza disso? — gritou Sakura nervosa olhando para os comerciantes que balançava afirmativamente a cabeça com medo.

— É verdade, além de nos roubar ela beijou o príncipe Sasuke e ele a correspondeu.

— Onde?

— No bosque!

— Quem viu além de vocês?

— Ninguém, eles estavam em uma área isolada.

— Como ela era?

— Branca, cabelos pretos, não muito alta, mais ou menos da sua altura e olhos em um tom que não sei dizer. Era muito graciosa e...

— Eu não quero saber se era graciosa ou não! Eu quero mais detalhes! — gritou furiosa fazendo os comerciantes se encolherem em um canto arrependidos de ter ido até o castelo. — Está bem, estão dispensados.

Os homens se entreolharam e a muito custo perguntaram.

— Não iremos receber nenhuma gratificação pela informação?

Sakura encarou-os e sorriu.

— Mas é claro que vão. — Olhou para os guardas e deu uma ordem. — Levem eles e aplicam uma sentença de cinqüenta chicotadas e os coloquem para passar a noite na prisão, assim não vão sair por aí inventando mentiras.

Sorriu ainda mais ao ver os homens gritando por piedade e chorando arrependidos, ela estava acostumada a isso e não tinha pena de ninguém. Mas apesar de parecer calma e controlada estava nervosa por dentro, queria pegar e aplicar ela mesma as chicotadas, pois seu príncipe iria pagar caro se tivesse de caso com outra pessoa, ainda mais com uma camponesa qualquer.

... x ...

Mesmo Itachi alegando que ela deveria ir mais simples para o encontro com a princesa, porém ela se arrumou com esmero tirando elogios de todos. Havia colocado um vestido simples lilás que alongava a silhueta e definia bem sua cintura, brincos pequenos e simples com um colar da cor do vestido. Estava com os cabelos em um coque frouxo deixando a franja cair suavemente em sua testa, havia passado apenas um batom vermelho para dar contraste, simplesmente estava maravilhosa.

— Desse jeito vão te condenar a morte pela sua beleza. — brincou Itachi com ela na carruagem enquanto se dirigiam para o castelo.

Hinata sorriu timidamente pondo-se a olhá-lo, ele se aproximou e suavemente passou a mão no rosto dela quando ia se aproximar com intenção de beijá-la escutou Naruto tossindo chamando a atenção deles.

— Eu espero que você esteja arrumando o penteado dela. — disse ele não gostando muito da aproximação dos dois.

Itachi sorriu sem graça.

— É claro, estava tirando uma mexa do rosto que atrapalhava.

— É bom mesmo.

Hinata sorriu tímida.

— Estamos chegando, é melhor vossa alteza voltar a sorrir senão vão ficar desconfiados alegando que estou maltratando-o.

— E desde quando você me chama assim?

— Então como deveria chamar meu futuro marido?

Ele sorriu se divertindo com as palavras dela.

— Fico satisfeito como vossa excelência. — riu.

Continuaram provocando um ao outro até que a carruagem estacionou no pátio do castelo, Itachi a ajudou a descer e antes que entrassem acompanhados pelo criado, Naruto o segurou.

— Não se apaixone por ela. — avisou deixando Itachi aturdido. — Ela já foi destinada a alguém há muitos anos.

— Destinada? A quem?

Naruto não respondeu apenas afirmou que era melhor lembrar que estavam ali por negócios deixando Itachi surpreso e curioso.

... x ...

Hinata fez uma pequena mesura a princesa assim que se encontraram. Sakura sorriu.

— Deixe de lado as formalidades, sinto como se fossemos amigas. — disse falsamente.

— Ser considerada como amiga por uma princesa, me deixa honrada.

Elas se analisavam meticulosamente, já que não conseguiram fazer isso durante a festa, Hinata ficava encantada ao olhar o castelo, mas desta vez com mais calma, não se lembrava exatamente de como ele era, mas somente que era aconchegante e que se sentia muito feliz em morar lá há muito tempo atrás.

Sakura por sua vez colocou os olhos no homem que via logo atrás dela, loiro, alto, um sorriso encantador e olhos azuis faiscantes, como se esperasse que o apresentasse o encarou.

— Esse é Naru... — começou Hinata, mas resolveu não falar o nome dele inteiro para não despertar desconfiança. — É meu parente. — afirmou resolvendo que ele teria mais acesso ao castelo assim do que ser apresentado como um guarda.

— Encantado. — disse ele beijando a mão de Sakura suavemente com um sorriso indecifrável. — Por conhecer tamanha beleza.

A princesa sorriu envaidecida, enquanto Naruto a olhava fixamente.

Depois de serem conduzidos a um lindo jardim, onde seria servido o chá, Hinata quase chorou ao lembrar dos tempos de menina em que corria entre as flores, Naruto percebendo que ela não estava muito bem conversou com todos chamando a atenção enquanto torcia mentalmente para que ela se recuperasse.

Itachi percebendo a mudança de humor segurou sua mão em um gesto de proteção, Hinata apenas sorriu timidamente vendo que ele tentava anima-la.

— Onde está meu irmão? — perguntou ele para a princesa.

Sakura não havia tido tempo de sentir falta de Sasuke, já que seus olhos cobiçavam Naruto, era do tipo de mulher que queria ter todos os homens aos seus pés e aquele estrangeiro não seria diferente.

— Ele está vindo, vou mandar uma criada chama-lo.

O silêncio inquieto se instalou no meio deles, Hinata ficou tensa e apertou a mão de Itachi em um gesto de surpresa ao lembrar que viria Sasuke novamente depois de ter dado um beijo nele. Naruto incomodado pediu licença alegando que iria usar o banheiro, afinal não queria encontrar com o príncipe já que brincavam na infância e poderia muito bem reconhece-lo como havia feito com sua irmã.

... x ...

Sasuke fazia o balanço geral do reino, gostava de mexer com assuntos burocráticos como aquele, mas nunca imaginaria que fosse tão rico, deveras que haviam lucrado muito com impostos, porém ele duvidava que realmente o povo tivesse condições de pagar absurdos como aqueles.

— Sir? — chamou a criada que reconheceu sendo Ino. — A princesa te espera para o chá.

— Avisa que vou mais tarde. — falou despreocupado.

— Mas, ela faz questão que vá.

— Já disse que não irei agora! — ralhou ele.

Ino ficou nervosa, se não conseguisse cumprir ordens poderia ser facilmente castigada.

— Mas ela te espera juntamente com o seu irmão e a noiva dele.

— Meu irmão e a sua noiva? — perguntou mais para si mesmo. — Avise que já estou indo. — um sorriso imperceptível formou em seus lábios, pois seria interessante vê-la novamente.

... x ...

Naruto respirou fundo, tentando controlar seus pensamentos, realmente estava surpreso consigo mesmo, sentir atração por Sakura sabendo que era sua irmã, um misto de nojo o tomou. _"Preciso arrumar uma bela garota o quanto antes"._ Foi o que pensou enquanto caminhava pelo castelo a procura do banheiro, mas parou ao perceber que havia se afastado muito além do jardim e os criados não pareciam incomodados em vê-lo caminhar por ali, aproveitando que era uma ótima oportunidade pôs-se analisar bem as entradas e a guarda.

Cada vez mais que adentrava ao imenso castelo, ele ia tendo lembranças de um garotinho sorridente que gostava de aprontar com as pessoas, emocionado, entendeu o que aconteceu com sua irmã que provavelmente havia tido essas lembranças.

Naruto estranhou quando viu uma parte mais escura, como não havia ninguém por lá resolveu subir até uma das torres, algo o guiava, quase não havia luz, porém ele subia tateando as escadas até se deparar com uma porta de madeira.

Antes de entrar no recinto, sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, reunindo forças abriu cuidadosamente tirando algumas teias de aranha que se encontrava no caminho. O ambiente cheirava a mofo e a escuridão o impedia de visualizar qualquer coisa com clareza, ainda tateando, conseguiu achar a janela ao qual com muito custo abriu, quando os primeiro raios de luzes iluminaram o ambiente, Naruto quase desmaiou.

... x ...

Hinata ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa e tentava a todo custo não demonstrar, porém Itachi ficou desconfiado, pois quando Sasuke apareceu, ela não ousou encara-lo, Sakura parecia aborrecida com a demora de Naruto e por isso nada desconfiou.

Sasuke se divertia olhando para a noiva do irmão, realmente ela estava mais bonita do que as outras vezes e invejava Itachi, mas ele queria respostas das atitudes dela, já que não era lícita uma moça andar sozinha por Konoha, ainda mais nobre vestida de camponesa e beijando os cunhados.

— Então Itachi, onde foi que vocês se conheceram?

— Digamos que fiquei encantado quando eu a vi, ela dança muito bem e acabou por me conquistar.

— Que ridículo se apaixonar assim. — murmurou Sakura desdenhosa e de mau humor, portanto os outros resolveram ignorar.

— Não foi só por isso. — continuou Itachi sorrindo. — Ela é diferente das garotas tem um espírito rebelde e gracioso ao mesmo tempo, ela me surpreende, sem falar da beleza mística e desses olhos que não sei julgar tom, pois quando está feliz eles ficam lilás, quando está triste ficam acinzentados e quando sorri misteriosa seus olhos ficam perolados. — ele falava olhando para ela enquanto se aproximava. — Tudo nela é perfeito, tudo nela me faz amar, eu te amo Hina...

Hinata nunca imaginou que ele faria uma declaração na frente de outras pessoas, ela sabia que não era uma farsa, pois ele a olhava com paixão e não com desejo como de outras vezes.

Sakura, porém pensou para si mesma ao ouvi-lo falar sobre o tom dos olhos dela que não sabia como julga-los o mesmo que os comerciantes falaram, riu baixinho imaginando que sua mente estava bem fértil, era impossível Hinata ser a camponesa que beijou seu noivo.

Sasuke pigarreou quebrando o clima que havia entre os dois, definitivamente a noiva de seu irmão o atraía muito, desejando ser ele a beijá-la. Hinata sorriu timidamente para Itachi, era grata a ele por tudo que havia feito a ela.

— Já anunciaram seu noivado nas províncias? — fez uma pergunta que os pegaram desprevenidos.

— Ainda não. Quero que anuncie o seu primeiro, depois faremos o anuncio, será uma grande surpresa para todos. — falou Itachi contornando a situação. — Ela vai amar viver comigo lá, é tão bonito como aqui.

Eles ficaram conversando até que uma voz os interrompeu.

— Não sabia que tínhamos visitas. — disse alguém que fez o corpo de Hinata estremecer.

... x ...

Naruto havia reconhecido de imediato, era o seu quarto, apesar de pouca nitidez ele podia visualizar bem as coisas empoeiradas. Havia brinquedos antigos, muitos bichinhos de pelúcia de raposa, o animal que ele mais gostava quando era pequeno, as coisas em tons laranja, sua cor favorita.

Ficou um bom tempo perdido naquelas lembranças até que se deparou com um quadro onde ele pequeno sorria largamente e seu pai ao lado.

Naquele momento ele se despertou ao ver que passara tempo demais e que deveriam estar procurando-o, rapidamente saiu tomando cuidado em não deixar qualquer rastro que esteve ali. Mas como o castelo era maior que imaginava acabou indo para o lado errado igualmente vazio, um corredor bem iluminado o levou até um pequeno jardim, diferente do qual havia estado algum tomando chá.

Naruto visualizou uma pessoa sentada em uma cadeira, estava totalmente inerte, fitando algo que não via. Lágrimas começaram a cair sobre seu rosto, seu pai o rei Jiraya, estava irreconhecível e totalmente abatido, se controlou a todo custo caminhar e ir até ele para abraçá-lo e dizer tudo o que havia preso consigo na garganta.

— Ele não fala, não anda, não se mexe. Só sabemos que está vivo devido que ainda respira. — disse uma criada surgindo atrás dele.

Naruto enxugou as lágrimas tentando disfarçar.

— É que vendo o rei assim demonstra fragilidade... — murmurou.

A criada se aproximou e tocou levemente em seus ombros.

— Eu sei quem você é! Não precisa disfarçar.

— Sabe? — perguntou surpreso. — Sabe exatamente o que?

Ela pegou em sua mão e o levou para um lugar onde ninguém poderia escutá-los.

— Que você é o verdadeiro herdeiro... O herdeiro legítimo ao trono.

— Quem é você? — perguntou desconfiado.

— Sou uma criada particular de Sakura, meu nome é Ino vossa alteza. — fez uma pequena mesura antes de voltar a encará-lo. — Este povo está em guerra, apesar de aparentar paz. As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis e irá se complicar se a princesa assumir o trono.

— Mas o que você está dizendo?

— Kakashi, guarda fiel ao rei, está preso nas masmorras, após descobrir os planos da princesa e da rainha. Ele descobriu onde você supostamente estava e toda armação por trás do seu desaparecimento, mas não teve como comprovar.

Naruto ia ficando cada vez mais surpreso com a revelação de Ino.

— Eu consegui acesso a prisão dele, Kakashi conseguiu avisar sobre os planos delas em relação às províncias Uchihas, ele indicou a Itachi onde poderia te encontrar.

— Como eu posso falar com Kakashi?

— É impossível neste momento... — Ino o encarou. — A noiva de Itachi, ela é a Hinata, a princesa que desapareceu durante as férias nas montanhas?

— Sim. — respondeu simplesmente sabendo que poderia confiar nela.

... x ...

Hinata se levantou fazendo uma pequena mesura, tentando a todo custo evitar encarar a rainha.

— Majestade. — falou cumprimentando-a.

— Quem és tu?

— Meu nome é Hina...

— Ela é a minha noiva. — adiantou-se Itachi postando ao lado dela orgulhosamente.

A rainha deu um passo para trás após visualizar o rosto dela, surpresa tentou esconder o espanto, porém sua atitude foi pegar firme no braço dela.

— Nossa você me lembra uma velha conhecida, queria falar contigo a sós.

Hinata se sentia apavorada ao olhar para sua mãe, que não pareceu mudar em nada desde a sua infância, a mão sobre seu braço apertava tanto que chegava a doer. Sakura e Itachi não perceberam nada, porém Sasuke via claramente a aflição estampada no rosto dela.

... x ...

Hinata foi arrastada até uma sala particular, ao entrar o sorriso morreu no rosto de sua mãe que a encarava com ódio.

— O que você quer aqui?

— Como?

Tsunade a puxou com violência.

— Eu não sei quem é você. — mentiu. — Mas percebi o olhar de interesse do meu genro sobre ti.

— Eu sou noiva do Itachi... — Hinata estava ficando nervosa, seu braço doía muito.

— Sei... — ela a soltou, mas avisou antes de sair. — Volte para onde veio! Não quero me livrar novamente de você.

Um arrepiou percorreu o corpo de Hinata ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sua mãe havia se livrado dela antes, apesar de não afirmar e nem dizer, mas Hinata sabia muito bem do que ela era capaz.

... x ...

O clima estava tenso, porém Hinata tentou não demonstrar estava com muita raiva vendo a dedicação da rainha para a princesa e tendo a certeza de que se livraram realmente dela doía muito por dentro, alegando dores de cabeça, se despediu de Sakura e também de Sasuke, mas não ousou olhar para ele.

Porém o Uchiha mais novo, pegou gentilmente na mão dela e a levou até a carruagem onde Naruto já se encontrava no interior dela, sendo seguidos por Itachi.

— Espero te encontrar novamente, precisa me esclarecer muitas coisas.

— Talvez na sua festa de noivado, quem sabe assim você faça uma boa escolha entre uma princesa e uma camponesa. — provocou.

Sasuke sorriu de canto, o que fez Hinata engolir em seco, pois o Uchiha mais novo sempre era muito fechado e parecia esculpido devido que não demonstrava afeições, bem diferente do mais velho.

— O que meu irmão perguntou a você? — perguntou Itachi assim que a carruagem saiu do castelo.

— Ele reparou que não estava bem...

— Ele ficou preocupado? — desconfiou.

Hinata sorriu.

— Estou começando a achar que você está com ciúmes de mim...

Itachi apenas se limitou a sorrir e a encarar com desconfiança até chegarem à mansão ao qual estavam hospedados.

... x ...

— Você está abatido. — afirmou Hinata vendo que Naruto estava mais calado do que o costume. — Sei que é difícil de agüentar que a nossa irmã dê em cima de você descaradamente o que me fez ri muito, ficou bicuda por você ter desaparecido sem ao menos se despedir dela. — tentou distraí-lo.

— Obrigado por tentar me animar, mas não estou bem devido ao que eu acabei ouvindo, também percebo que não está bem.

Naruto contou tudo o que havia visto e ouvido da criada Ino e Hinata também falou do episódio sobre a rainha, dizendo que não ia se calar sobre as ameaças dela, mas que tinha tudo por temê-la.

— Além de tudo isso, o que mais te atormenta?

Ela sorriu triste antes de falar.

— Sabe irmão, eu nunca te contei, mas quando eu reencontrei Sasuke, algo dentro de mim se acendeu, porém fico dividida quando estou com Itachi que me trata muito bem e até se declarou para mim. Eu não sei o que fazer...

— Deixe seu coração te guiar. — respondeu abraçando-a e tentando conforta-la.

Hinata fechou os olhos, Naruto era o seu porto seguro, somente confiava nele, mas algo dizia que poderia confiar em Sasuke também.

... x ...

Tsunade olhava para Itachi, estavam em uma pequena sala onde poderiam acompanhar sossegados.

— O plano está saindo nos conformes.

— Como assim?

— A criada passou a informação ao Naruto. Eles não desconfiaram de nada que estavam sendo observados.

— Então você precisa agir rápido.

— E vou, fiz bem me aliar a você, por sua causa descobri o que Kakashi estava aprontando. — murmurou a rainha. — Realmente achei que fosse igual ao seu irmãozinho.

— Sasuke e eu somos bem diferentes.

— É verdade, é uma pena que a minha filha não o escolheu, seria um genro perfeito.

— Mas serei seu genro do mesmo jeito. Esqueceu-se da outra filha?

A rainha não respondeu apenas sorriu.

— Tenho que ir.

Itachi se retirou e a rainha começou a pensar em uma estratégia, Tsunade era muito esperta e ágil, sempre estava um passo a mais do que os outros, foi fácil descobrir que Naruto o herdeiro e sua filha Hinata estavam de volta para Konoha, embora achasse que eles estariam mortos, realmente Itachi era bom em rastreamentos.

Meses antes quando foi anunciado que a Sakura assumiria o trono quando completasse dezoito anos, Tsunade descobriu uma rebelião a ser formada por Kakashi e o povo, graças a Yamato que contou sobre a desconfiança do guarda pessoal do rei e Itachi que comprovou toda a história. A rainha fez com que Kakashi fosse para cadeia e se aliou a Itachi que queria o irmão mais novo fora do seu caminho. Ela não gostava de Sasuke, porém matinha próximo a si, devido que sua filha era apaixonada pelo o arrogante Uchiha. Ela também fez com que o rei ficasse de fora, dava-lhe pequena dose de veneno todos os dias para que ele não tivesse em sã consciência, só não o matava devido que precisava dele para sua filha assumir o trono e não causar desconfiança ainda mais na população.

Propôs a Itachi que buscasse pista pelo paradeiro de Naruto ou de Hinata, se estivessem mortos, era muito melhor para si, pois ninguém no futuro reclamaria o trono por direito, mas descobriu que eles estavam bem vivos e juntos por sinal vivendo como irmãos. Itachi se recusou a fazer qualquer coisa contra eles, pois havia se apaixonado por Hinata e compraria briga com todos se colocassem as mãos nela, mas Naruto estava desprotegido e a rainha destruiria a todos que se colocassem em seu caminho, começando por ele.

Sakura não sabia de nada sobre esses planos de sua mãe, e a rainha jamais imaginaria que sua filha tramava em suas costas, as duas eram como cobras, uma tentando devorar a outra.

Tsunade riu ao pensar qual seria o seu primeiro bote a dar e começou a aquitetar seus planos mentalmente, porém ela não percebeu que sua conversa com Itachi foi escutada atrás da porta, pela criada Ino que ficou horrorizada em saber que o Uchiha em que confiava também estava na jogada.

...

.

_Mais um capítulo pronto e a história já se encaminha para o final, é gente não fique bravos comigo, pois Itachi é do mal, mas precisamos de um vilão também além delas e ele é perfeito para isso. Itachi gosta da Hinata de verdade, por isso não fez nada contra ela, mas as coisas vão começar a pegar fogo no próximo capítulo._

_Respondendo as reviews_

**Pinkuiro – **Oie flor, parece que consegui fazer com que as pessoas odiassem muito a Sakura e a Tsunade, coitadas rsrs, É Itachi é super fofo, mas um tremendo vilão também, na verdade ele não esta tão interessado em que elas irão aprontar, só que o irmão fora do seu caminho. Naruto não se apaixonará pela Sakura isso eu garanto, mas se sentirá atraído por ela, já que a rosada começara dar em cima dele. Ai eu chorei com o dorama de zettai kareshi, triste mesmo, mas lindo, até a minha mãe curtiu. Bjos

**Pandoraff – **Eu não havia gostado do capítulo anterior, mas pelo visto o pessoal o aceitou bem, Sakura não é pior que a mãe, mas é capaz de supera-la em requisito de maldades. Hinata continua meio tímida e etc, mas mudou devido o que já enfrentou na vida assim como Naruto que é mais sério na FIC. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luanna – **É concordo com você esse FF é mesmo louco, Tsunade é a maldade esculpida, já Sakura uma tremenda invejosa, ciumenta e possessiva. Naruto encontrou Jiraya, mas ainda não sabe que ele não tem culpa nenhuma disso. Fique sossegada não terá nenhum incesto, odeio e não coloco nas FICs. Vai ter muitas surpresas ainda com os capítulos finais. Bjos.

**Jéssica-semnadaprafazer123 – **Eu também amo contos de fadas com princesas e príncipes, mas essa história é diferente, centrada e o dragão são as pessoas em si que dificulta a vida dos outros. Não vai ter incesto, Sasuhina simplesmente é lindo, obrigada pelo elogio, às vezes acho que a minha narrativa é bem cansativa. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Kli – **Hinata sabe muito bem como despistar as pessoas agarrando os cunhados bonitões por aí shaushaushau, na verdade a rainha já sabia que eles estavam vivos e juntos, só que não vai esperar que eles sejam bem audaciosos a ponto de enfrentá-la. Sakura possuía um desvio de caráter e sua mãe só contribuiu para isso. Não pense que Sasuke é bobo e aceita tudo o que faz, ele vai te surpreender. A partir do próximo capítulo a disputa começará, não perca. Bjos.

**Annakeelly – **Eu entendo os estudos faz com que ficamos com pouco tempo mesmo. Pra mim Hinata é a pessoa mais bondosa que conheço, embora gosto de ler FICs em que ela fica um pouco má. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Gesy** – Sim a Sakura e a Hinata são irmãs, fato, porém diferentes. O que achou deste capítulo? Bjos.

...

**Próximo Capítulo:**

Temas as serem abordados:

_**Naruto rejeita Sakura**_

_**O noivado de Sasuke e Sakura.**_

_**Itachi pede Hinata em casamento**_

_**Hinata e Sasuke ficam ainda mais envolvidos**_

_**Naruto se envolve com uma mulher (adivinha quem?)**_

_**Ino conta tudo o que ouviu**_

_**Naruto desaparece**_

_**Hinata é perseguida**_


	9. Desfecho conflitante

**Capítulo 9 – Desfecho conflitante**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi estranhou quando uma pequena luz iluminou a escuridão das masmorras, inebriado ficou estático ao observar os pequenos raios de luz brincar com as trevas, já fazia muito tempo que não via a luz do sol e não sabia mais como era sentir o calor do mesmo.

Depois que descobrira todas as armações da rainha, tentou se opor a ela, pois ele era fiel ao rei, acabou sendo preso e separado dos outros prisioneiros. Pois sabia de algo muito importante que acabaria com o reinado de Tsunade, porém ela só não mandava mata-lo devido que ele havia escondido provas para certificar sua sobrevivência até que o herdeiro voltasse para Konoha.

Kakashi sempre acreditou que o pequeno príncipe estivesse vivo e suas conclusões foram confirmadas devido às essas provas, só não imaginava que a própria rainha estivesse envolvida com isso.

Ouvindo passos, ele se encolheu na sua cela fria, todo o dia Kakashi apanhava para dizer onde estavam às tais provas, mas ele se matinha forte e suportava a dor, naquele momento suspirou cansado, talvez fosse Yamato, o novo capitão da guarda que foi seu companheiro e agora era um traidor também.

— Kakashi? — chamou uma voz muito doce.

— Ino o que você esta fazendo aqui? — perguntou assim que a viu, era arriscado ela entrar lá e ele sabia que poderia sofrer com as conseqüências se fosse pega sem motivo.

A menina se aproximou cuidadosamente antes de começar a falar.

— Eu ouvi muitas coisas, trago diversas notícias, sua família está bem, Anko e seu filho estão em um lugar protegido pelos aldeões.

Kakashi suspirou aliviado naquele momento, temia muito por sua família, tinha medo que os descobrissem e a rainha os usasse como um meio de obter as provas. Fazia muito tempo que não via sua esposa e nunca chegou a conhecer seu filho já que o prenderam quando ela estava grávida, só sabia que era pai de um menino de dois anos de idade, devido o que Ino lhe informava. Estava perdendo os primeiros passos da vida do seu filho por estar na cadeia, por lutar pelo o que é certo, mas não se arrependia.

— O herdeiro, príncipe Naruto e a princesa Hinata estão de volta a Konoha. — falou ela despertando-o de seus devaneios.

— Isso é muito bom. — Kakashi se alegrou, um brilho de esperança surgiu em seu rosto.

Ino o encarou suspirando, o que tinha para contar podia chocar a qualquer um.

— Eu descobri que Itachi se aliou a rainha por motivos próprios e conseguiu nos enganar todo esse tempo.

— Como assim? — perguntou aturdido e ela lhe explicou que ouviu tudo.

— Ino vá ao encontro de Naruto, lhe informe tudo e peça para que ele se esconda antes que seja tarde demais. Conte tudo o que ouviu, diga a ele, que eu tenho provas grandes contra a rainha e ele é o único que pode encontrá-las.

Ino assentiu, ela não sabia que provas eram essas e ele se recusava a contar, se afastou rapidamente dali, mas não percebeu que alguém os escutou cuidadosamente, Yamato sorriu, a rainha ficaria imensamente agradecida desta vez.

... x ...

Naruto e Hinata tentavam ser cordial com a irmã que veio visitá-los de surpresa, os dois fazia planos para impedi-la de assumir o trono e tentar descobrir o que realmente houve com seu pai.

Sakura parecia bem à vontade, flertava com Naruto descaradamente, que sem graça se limitava a sorrir e Hinata se controlava para não contar a verdade.

— Estou muito ansiosa, minha festa será depois de amanhã e quero contar com a presença de vocês. — falava ela manhosa. — Naru, você não quer me acompanhar até a carruagem? Preciso ir, tenho que finalizar alguns preparativos. — pediu.

Naruto suspirou e estendeu o braço para ela se apoiar e leva-la até a carruagem, enquanto Hinata os olhava atentamente, suspirando indecisa, se enfrentaria a fúria da rainha.

— Você é tão forte. — disse a princesa apertando levemente o braço dele, enquanto ele a guiava até a carruagem.

— Meu treinamento me deu essa condição física. — se limitou a responder.

Sakura vendo que ele estava mais sério parou de andar encarando-o, era uma batalha entre os olhos verdes e os azuis, ela se aproximou e ele deu um passo para trás por puro instinto.

— Você está tão arisco hoje, — falou em uma voz melosa — parece que está com medo de mim. — piscou se insinuando e ficando perto demais dele.

— Está enganada majestade, estou bem.

Ela sorriu e passou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, Naruto suava frio, o que fazia achar que ele estava a fim dela, quando tentou beija-lo ele a empurrou com violência.

— Desculpe, — falou evitando encara-la. — Acho que sua carruagem está à espera e ficariam cismados se você se atrasasse.

Sakura ficou furiosa.

— Eles não têm que pensar coisa alguma, agora não precisa dar desculpas se você tem medo de me beijar!

— Novamente peço perdão, mas você não faz o meu tipo! — falou e em resposta recebeu um tapa no rosto.

Sakura saiu bufando sozinha até a carruagem.

Naruto suspirou aliviado quando se encostou ao muro da mansão, mas não contou o que houve quando Hinata suspeitou que algo ocorreu devido o nervosismo dele.

... x ...

Ino caminhava rapidamente entre as ruas de Konoha, estava disfarçada aproveitando que Sakura estava ocupada em experimentar o vestido de casamento. Ela sentia um aperto no coração, o medo de que uma guerra iniciasse a fazia reagir logo, queria voltar para sua família e vender flores como fazia quando criança, tinha esperanças de que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Suspirou fundo assim que viu a mansão do príncipe, ao anunciar que queria falar com Naruto, os empregados a olharam com desconfiança, com certeza eles deveriam ser aliados a Itachi e deveriam suspeitar o motivo de uma pessoa como ela estar ali, mas felizmente, ninguém sabia que pertencia ao castelo, já que estava usando outro tipo de roupa.

— O Sr. Naru virá recebê-la. — disse o mordomo.

Ino agradeceu enquanto esperava, seu coração bateu forte quando ele apareceu sorrindo.

— Como vai? — cumprimentou ele sem perceber a aproximação dos criados para escutarem o que ela teria a dizer.

— O príncipe Itachi, me enviou aqui para te entregar um recado. — falou.

Naruto ergue a sobrancelha percebendo que algo estava errado.

— Acompanhe até o meu escritório então.

Ao entrarem no escritório, ele pediu que sentasse e Ino contou tudo o que aconteceu, desde a conversa com Kakashi, e o que escutou da rainha, deixando-o perplexo.

— Aquele filho da mãe! — falou Naruto se controlando para não gritar. — E pensar que confiei nele. — olhou para Ino — Minha irmã não pode saber disso agora, ela é muito impulsiva e seria capaz de acabar com Itachi sem a minha ajuda entendeu?

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

— Você não poderá ir amanhã à festa de noivado da princesa, está correndo risco, já que sabem da sua existência, Kakashi disse que há provas e só você poderá descobrir.

Naruto assentiu, mas não disse qual era a sua verdadeira intenção. Quando Ino se levantou para ir embora, sem querer a toca que encobria todo o seu cabelo caiu deslizando ao chão, rapidamente ela pegou e quando foi colocar de volta, ele a impediu.

— Você fica muito bonita assim. Não coloque. — Estava fascinado com os cabelos longos da loira que era oposto de Sakura.

— Sinto muito por não obedecer a uma ordem sua meu príncipe, a princesa Sakura proibi que eu deixe meus cabelos soltos e...

Ela não terminou de falar, pois ele se aproximou puxando-a pela cintura.

— Você fala demais. — murmurou deixando-a constrangida enquanto a puxava para perto de si sutilmente e a beijou.

Uma onda de deleite invadiu o corpo de ambos ao sentirem os lábios se tocarem. De início um beijo plácido que aos poucos foi tornando-se mais sensual. Estavam aderentes, sentiam o formato e calor do corpo do outro, Ino deixava escapar pequenos gemidos contra os lábios do homem que beijava incentivando a tornar o beijo mais fervoroso. Naruto era dominador, ele prensava seu corpo com o dela, enquanto seus lábios moviam de uma forma que excitava.

Não souberam quantos minutos ficaram naquela sintonia. A garota se afastou em busca de ar. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante, Ino ficou corada, Naruto sorriu, realmente beijar aquela garota fez esquecer de todos os seus problemas, mas ficou perplexo quando ela o socou.

— Nunca mais toque um dedo em mim! Entendeu? — gritou furiosa deixando espantado. — Não sou uma mulherzinha qualquer, mesmo você estando acima de mim.

Ainda brava ela colocou sua touca e saiu apressadamente do escritório atenta ao olhar indagador de todos.

Hinata voltava para casa depois de um dia agitado de compras quando se esbarrou em Ino, reconhecendo a criada não teve tempo de perguntar o que ela fazia ali e porque estava com uma expressão estranha no rosto, assim que encontrou com seu irmão viu que ele mantinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

— Não vai me contar o que houve aqui? — perguntou somente para provoca-lo.

Naruto sorriu largamente.

— Não, mas onde esteve até essa hora? — mudou de assunto. — Provavelmente não almoçou e os empregado começaram a ficar preocupados com sua demora.

— Eu fui fazer algumas compras.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Porque não levou alguma acompanhante?

Hinata ficou quieta, mas o olhar do irmão a impedia de mentir.

— Porque eu queria comprar roupas para ir a uma festa de ciganos e...

— Você não pode ir! — falou. — Se a descobrirem, sabe nós corremos alguns risco aqui, ainda precisamos investigar o fato de termos sido abandonados, não estamos aqui pra diversão!

— Eu sei que não, mas pouco me importo com o que vai acontecer aqui. Fomos abandonados! Fala como se o nosso pai fosse inocente, mas nada disso é provado, ele nos abandonou de comum acordo.

— Não fale o que não sabe realmente... — disse ele, Naruto acreditava que seu pai era inocente ao vê-lo naquele estado, no fundo ele sempre acreditou nisso e pelo que ouviu parecia ter razão sobre isso.

— Se você prefere acreditar em uma ilusão, o problema é totalmente seu! Não irei me envolver nisso, o povo não merece o que fazem por ele, e a minha gratidão a Itachi é que me faz levar todos os planos adiante.

Naruto viu ela se afastar, não queria contar nada a ela para não correr o risco de cometer algum ato insano, isso era um caso totalmente pessoal que só ele poderia resolver, se o destino os fizera se encontrar para que ele cuidasse dela, não seria agora que iria deixá-la a mercê dos inimigos.

... x ...

Os dois não se falaram durante aquele dia, quando estava anoitecendo Hinata escutou alguém batendo suavemente na porta, pedindo para que entrasse, encontrou seu irmão totalmente vestido a caráter de cigano.

— Eu estava precisando de um pouco de diversão. — disse fazendo-a rir e se arrumar rapidamente para ir com ele.

Ela ouvira falar que havia um grupo de ciganos e passariam a noite na cidade, eles estavam organizando uma grande festa e convidavam todos os aldeãos, Hinata havia ficado com muita vontade de ir, dançar e provar guloseimas que eles sabiam fazer, pois havia passado a boa parte de sua vida ao lado deles.

— Pode ser que esse grupo seja bem diferente do nosso, por isso não estranhe, afinal estamos em um país totalmente diferente e...

— Por acaso você acha que eu não sei como me comportar? — perguntou ela desconfiada enquanto eles saiam escondidos da mansão.

— Eu só quero vê-la longe de problemas. — sorriu.

Ao chegarem à festa, perceberam que a cultura era a mesma, havia bandeiras coloridas por todas as partes, várias pessoas se misturavam aos ciganos dançando em volta de uma grande fogueira. A alegria era contagiante e Hinata ficou extasiada ao saber que haveria um concurso de dança, durante uma boa parte da festa, Naruto ficou junto dela, o que aborrecia, pois não poderia fazer muita coisa com ele vigiando-a por perto.

— Vou dar uma voltinha, me espere. — disse ao ver uma garota loira chegar à festa.

Hinata apenas sorriu, agora ela iria se divertir pra valer.

... x ...

Ino suspirou, finalmente a princesa dispensou seus serviços, havia ido dormir mais cedo do que o costume e ela pode vir a festa, era uma das raras oportunidades em que se vestia do jeito que quisesse e também podia ficar realmente bonita, já que a princesa não freqüentava festas como aquela, mas naquele dia havia vindo ali para esquecer de todos os problemas pelo qual estava passando.

Mal havia chegado, já atraia muitos olhares e convites, porém ela não estava a fim de dançar com ninguém, queria apenas ver a alegria das pessoas em ocasiões como essa, até que um homem bêbedo tentou agarra-la a força.

— V-vamos doçura... hic... dançar um pouquinho hic...

— Me larga seu nojento. — tentou se libertar a todo custo, mas o homem era alto e forte e ninguém parecia disposto a ajudá-la.

Seu estomago se revirou ao sentir o hálito dele carregado, quando ele tentou beija-la a força, alguém o puxou para trás e o socou.

— Isso é pra você não encostar seu dedo em nenhuma mulher.

O bêbado caiu com tudo no chão, ia revidar, mas acabou levando outro soco e desta vez não conseguiu nem se levantar.

Naruto olhou para Ino que ainda estava pasma.

— O que faz em uma festa como essa alteza? — falou ela alto demais atraindo atenção das pessoas.

Ele a puxou para longe dali.

— Acho que um obrigado por me salvar soa muito melhor.

— Desculpe, obrigada... — murmurou ela encarando-o. — Mas você deveria estar escondido alt...

— Hoje Ino, eu só sou Naruto, esqueça o alteza. — disse se aproximando cada vez mais dela. — Você é um pouco escandalosa, mas acho que combinamos bem, não é?

Naruto não deixou que ela respondesse, definitivamente Ino o atraía muito, por isso não hesitou em puxá-la pela cintura e beija-la e dessa vez ela retribuiu sem bater nele depois.

... x ...

— Realmente meu irmão não sabe das suas atividades externas, não é mesmo?

Hinata ficou surpresa ao ser abordada por Sasuke na festa e vestido simploriamente com um capuz que cobria seus cabelos que o deixava irreconhecível.

— Eu aposto que a princesa nem imagina que o príncipe perfeito dela, curte festas do povo. — respondeu, sem deixar de encará-lo, seu coração bateu forte ao ver o quão próximo ele estava dela.

— Estamos quites então. — falou esboçando um charmoso sorriso de lado, ele realmente esperava encontra-la ali. — Está sozinha?

— Neste momento estou sim. — murmurou deliciada com o perfume dele. — Mas vou arrumar uma companhia, afinal Itachi não vai gostar em me ver desprotegida. — sorriu marota piscando e se afastando dele.

Sasuke respirou fundo, aquela sua cunhada era petulante, estava linda mesmo se passando por uma aldeã qualquer, ele sabia que havia algo errado com ela e toda essa euforia que ela tinha para fazer coisas impróprias a sociedade, mas ele gostava, mesmo sendo adepto aos costumes tradicionais.

Ele a seguiu até onde todos dançavam, estava contagiado pela alegria e o envolvimento dela, que solta sorria, atraia olhares, se divertia, ela era simplesmente tudo o que ele nunca seria.

— Você é sério demais. — falou ao ver que ele preferia observar. — Parece que foi esculpido, como uma bonita estatua grega.

— Então você assume que me acha bonito? — perguntou ele vendo-a corar levemente.

— Eu não disse isso.

— Mas fez uma comparação.

Hinata viu que ele estava perigosamente perto dela, a vontade que tinha de beijá-lo era grande naquele momento, mas não podia se levar pelo impulso, afinal ele era seu cunhado, casaria com sua irmã em breves dias.

— Eu vou dançar, te vejo por aí. — falou se afastando novamente tentando colocar seu coração de volta no ritmo cardíaco.

... x ...

Hinata não conseguiu avistar Naruto, mas não se sentia desprotegida, havia dançado bastante com vários homens sob o olhar atento de Sasuke. Quando chegou á um momento da festa que haveria disputa de dança, ela logo se candidatou, uma a uma as mulheres dançavam, tanto sozinha quanto em grupo, mas quando chegou o momento dela, Hinata sabia muito bem o que faria para ganhar.

Sasuke não estava interessada em ver as mulheres dançando provocadamente, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Hinata, dançar lentamente atraindo todos os olhares para si, definitivamente ela tinha um corpo provocante, sensual o que deixou desconfortável ao perceber os olhares de cobiça para cima dela.

Afinal, quem era realmente Hina? Sabia se comportar de duas maneiras e isso o intrigava muito, tinha certeza de que ela escondia algo, às vezes imaginava que se sentia atraído por ela, porque lembrava muito a garotinha que aprendeu a gostar no passado.

As coisas pareciam ficar cada vez pior para ele, que atentamente percebia que muitos homens fariam de tudo para tê-la consigo naquela noite. Sasuke sabia que ela seria dele e de mais ninguém durante a festa, nem que para isso tivesse que brigar com todos ali. Um sentimento possessivo tomou conta de seu corpo ao ver que um movimento da dança revelou parte da pele clara dela e a coxa bem torneada, por impulso invadiu o palco e a tirou dali, jogando-a no ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas e saiu sem que ninguém intrometesse imaginando que era um casal de namorados.

Naruto estava com Ino quando os viram passar.

— Aquela não é a princesa com o... — não terminou de falar.

— São eles sim. — Naruto sorriu ao ver o escândalo que sua irmã estava dando enquanto era carregada para longe com o Uchiha mais novo. — Deixe que eles se resolvam. Afinal eles são realmente um casal.

... x ...

Hinata gritava a todo custo para que ele a soltasse, mas Sasuke só parou quando estavam bem afastados da festa.

— Você é louco? Porque fez isso? — perguntou assim que ele a colocou no chão.

— Você estava se mostrando demais, isso é uma conduta inadmissível para uma futura princesa das províncias Uchihas. — respondeu sério.

— Quem é você pra julgar a minha conduta? — ela estava furiosa, afinal dançar era uma das coisas que gostava de fazer.

Ele olhou irritado, realmente não entendia porque se importava tanto com ela.

— Não a estou julgando, se fosse fazer isso teria feito muito antes quando você me beijou. — respondeu sincero. — Apenas a tirei dos olhares famintos daqueles homens que pareciam devorá-la a cada instante. Fiquei enciumado. — admitiu fazendo-a corar.

Hinata ficou quieta, sem saber o que responder, estava uma noite suave e agradável, a lua brilhava em uma intensidade diferente, o perfume das flores parecia intenso, naquele momento ela se deu conta onde estava.

Perto de um parque, onde havia um lago, não gostava muito de lagos porque lembrava que quase havia se afogado em um na infância, mas aquele lago brilhava iluminado com a luz da lua deixando-o com uma aparência mistica, tudo parecia mágico naquele momento.

Arrepiou-se quando sentiu que Sasuke se aproximava, estava de costas para ele, não queria que percebesse que sua aproximação a afetava, respirou fundo quando ele suavemente a abraçou, ela sentiu suas costas baterem no peitoral dele e seu perfume entorpecer todo o seu corpo.

— Eu gosto de você, Hina. Tentei a todo custo me controlar desde o primeiro dia que a vi, é a única mulher que não me irritou e ao contrário, me fez querer passar meu tempo descobrindo tudo sobre você. — confessou — Estou aqui hoje, por um motivo muito simples antes de selar meu compromisso amanhã. Ficar com a mulher que eu amo.

Hinata sentia que seu coração explodiria de felicidade, ele a amava e confessava isso, naquele momento parecia não mais importar com o que haveria de enfrentar ao nascer do sol. Era Sasuke que seu coração escolhera, era por ele que iria lutar até o fim.

Hinata se virou para ele, sorriu fechou os olhos quando ele procurou pelos lábios dela. Um vulcão explodiu queimando cada pedaço da pele deles quando os lábios se tocaram. Sasuke beijava de forma perfeita, desejoso e atrevido, diferente do primeiro beijo. Hinata exclamou um gemido quando seu lábio inferior foi sugado pelo Sasuke que começou a ficar mais exigente no beijo, enquanto suas mãos seguravam a cintura dela com firmeza. Vibrou quando sentiu a boca masculina mudar de rumo indo em direção ao seu pescoço. Ele colou ainda mais seu corpo ao dela antes de tomar seus lábios novamente para si, os músculos rígidos dele constatavam com a suave forma feminina, estavam totalmente entregues, sentiam uma chama arder em seu interior que queimavam quando se tocavam.

Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Hinata sorriu sem graça com as bochechas vermelhas e lábios inchados devido à intensidade do beijo. Sasuke gentilmente a puxou ainda mais para si, sentando na beirada do lago.

— Eu não quero que essa noite acabe. — murmurou antes de beijá-la novamente abraçando-a.

— Nem eu.

... x ...

Quando os primeiros raios de sol despontaram no horizonte, Hinata abriu vagarosamente os olhos entorpecidos pelo sono. Estava abraçada ao Uchiha, deitada na grama fofa que rodeava o lago, naquele momento ela sorriu ao ver Sasuke dormindo tranquilamente, parecia uma criança desprotegida, com pesar lembrou-se que aquele dia seria a festa de noivado dele.

Vendo que havia passado a noite fora, embora nada tivesse acontecido com eles a não ser que trocaram alguns beijos, sabia que seu irmão estaria desesperado a sua procura, quando tentou se levantar o braço dele estava rodeado firme em sua cintura, tomando cuidado para não machuca-lo o despertou suavemente.

— Se você for agora... — falou sonolento ao perceber ela se afastando.

— É preciso — murmurou. — Alguém poderá nos ver juntos e causara problemas com isso. — ela lembrou que a princesa era muito ciumenta. — Adeus Sasuke.

Antes que ela fosse embora ele a puxou pelo braço e lhe beijou, desesperado como se nunca mais fossem ser ver.

... x ...

Hinata chegou em casa e não se surpreendeu ao ver que seu irmão a esperava sentado em uma cadeira no seu quarto.

— Eu não queria preocupá-lo e... — começou ela, mas Naruto fez sinal para que ficasse em silêncio.

— Eu sei que você esteve com o Uchiha mais novo. — falou vendo que ela suspirou aliviada. — Não precisa me contar, mas espero que nada tenha acontecido entre vocês dois.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando que não havia.

— Nada aconteceu, pode confiar em mim. Mas porque esta aqui então, se não é pra me dar uma bronca?

— Hoje é a festa de noivado da nossa irmã, só quero avisar se algo acontecer comigo, eu quero que você procure a Ino que ela vai saber como agir.

— Como assim? — perguntou desconfiada com aquela conversa. — O que está acontecendo que você não quer me contar?

— Vai saber no tempo certo. — respondeu ele se levantando e saindo do quarto. — Mas quero que me prometa que vai fazer o que eu te falei.

Hinata assentiu, porém sentiu que algo ruim estava prestes acontecer.

... x ...

Sasuke conseguiu entrar no castelo sem ser visto, estava acostumado a sair sempre desse jeito, odiava que a princesa ficasse ao seu encalce 24 horas por dia. Tomou um banho e foi tomar seu desjejum, estava faminto, porém quando começou comer Sakura apareceu extremamente agitada.

— Onde você esteve? Com quem esteve? E que cheiro de perfume é esse impregnado em seu corpo? — começou gritar, todos os empregados se afastaram, sabiam que não deveriam se envolver nas questões dos patrões.

Sasuke ficava irritada assim que a via, odiava quando ela achava que ele era um mero objeto que poderia controlar como e onde quisesse. Realmente o perfume de sua cunhada ainda permanecia com ele, ficava se perguntando por que ainda não largara tudo aquilo e fugisse com ela para longe, não importava em ficar pobre e recomeçar do zero, mas ele tinha uma missão a cumprir.

— Acho melhor você se calar. Esta me irritando! — falou e a princesa ficou chocada com a reação dele. — Se você ainda quiser casar comigo, é melhor não me fazer perder a paciência!

Sakura estava surpresa, geralmente ele ouvia tudo paciente e depois se retirava até que ela se acalmasse, nunca havia falado de maneira tão fria com ela.

— Desculpa amor, eu estava preocupada com você e... — começou ela falar manhosamente, porém ele não deu ouvido e saiu dali deixando-a sozinha e furiosa.

... x ...

— Já disse o quanto está bonita hoje? — perguntou Itachi.

Hinata riu.

— É a oitava vez.

Eles estavam a caminho da festa de noivado, Naruto como sempre estava misterioso e silencioso, o que era preocupante, já que adorava falar. Hinata se sentia estranha, pois havia beijado o irmão e agora agia como se fosse noiva de Itachi, com esses pensamentos ela não conseguia relaxar e os olhares que o Uchiha lhe mandava dava indícios que estivesse desconfiado que algo houvesse acontecido.

— Hoje você vai chamar mais atenção do que a noiva na festa. — falou.

Ela riu novamente, havia caprichado no visual com esmero, em partes para provocar sua irmã e outra para que Sasuke a visse bonita.

— Esta exagerando, mas obrigada.

— Você está diferente, mas não sei dizer... — falou ele e Naruto apressou em responder.

— Ela fica assim quando tem alguma festa, você sabe, ela realmente ama essas festividades.

Itachi assentiu com a cabeça em sinal que acreditava no que ele dizia.

— Hoje eu farei você viver um conto de fadas para nunca mais esquecer.

Hinata ia responder, mas suspirou aliviada assim que carruagem chegou ao palácio, temerosa acompanhou Itachi até a porta antes de serem apresentados oficialmente para entrar no salão.

— Das províncias Uchihas, príncipe herdeiro Itachi Uchiha e sua noiva Hina.

Ela engoliu seco ao adentrar o salão ricamente decorado, todos se voltaram a olhá-los, Hinata por um momento se arrependeu de ter colocado aquela roupa. Estava com um vestido perolado, da cor de seus olhos, com uma fita que rodeava sua cintura, a cor dele destacava sua pele branca e iluminava seus olhos, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante tapando a marca da nobreza na nuca, ela usava uma tiara de diamantes assim como os brincos e o colar que havia recebido de Itachi. Estava maravilhosa e pode comprovar quando seus olhos se encontraram ao do Sasuke que parecia enfeitiçado.

Sakura caminhou até eles com um sorriso falso no rosto olhando ameaçadoramente para Hinata.

— Fico feliz que chegaram, logo começaremos a servir o jantar. — falou.

Quando Itachi se afastou Hinata ficou frente a frente com irmã que logo desfez a expressão simpática.

— O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

— Fazendo o que majestade? — perguntou irônica.

— Como se atreve a vir vestida deste jeito? Por acaso quer disputar comigo? Quer aparecer na "minha" festa? — falou furiosa.

— Acalme-se filha, as pessoas vão desconfiar.

Hinata sentiu novamente uma sensação ruim ao ouvir a voz da mãe atrás de si, ao se virar deparou com a rainha olhando-a acusadoramente, embora sorrisse.

— Majestade. — murmurou Hinata cumprimentando-a. — Com sua licença. — disse se retirando deixando Sakura ainda mais nervosa.

Tsunade observou Hinata se misturando aos outros convidados no salão, não poderia simplesmente expulsa-la dali, mas ao ver Yamato em um canto afastado percebeu que era o momento de começar a colocar seu plano para funcionar.

... x ...

Naruto não entrou no salão, vendo que sua irmã e Itachi estavam concentrados na festa ele resolveu caminhar por fora do palácio, sabia que havia uma prisão particular e Ino lhe indicaria o caminho onde encontraria Kakashi.

Estranhando que havia poucos soldados fazendo a ronda matinal, ele se dirigiu ao jardim onde encontrou seu pai pela primeira vez, ouvira dizer que o rei participaria do noivado de sua filha.

— Vossa alteza. — chamou Ino.

Naruto foi ao encontro dela e a abraçou.

— Me chame pelo nome, querida.

Ela sorriu e depositou um selinho nos lábios dele.

— Vamos, eu tenho que te mostrar onde fica a prisão particular, somente pessoas que oferecem riscos a realeza ficam presos ali. Mas teremos que andar muito para indicar a posição que só pode ver em uma das torres no castelo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e acompanhou, torcia para que tudo desse certo, mas no fundo se preocupava com o que pudesse acontecer.

... x ...

Hinata caminhava perdida pelas pessoas até achar Itachi, caminhou até ele que a apresentou a todos que conheciam ali como sua noiva, logo depois caminharam para a mesa onde seria servido um jantar.

Como ele era parente e também era um príncipe, foram colocados nos melhores lugares, Hinata ficou de frente com Sasuke que não parava de lançar olhares significativos.

— Seu irmão não veio? Hina-chan? — perguntou Sakura com voz melodiosa disfarçando totalmente à aversão que sentia dela.

Somente naquele momento Hinata sentiu falta dele.

— Ele virá um pouco mais tarde, creio. — respondeu com simpatia fingida, ela estava tensa, sabia que havia algo errado e ficou surpresa ao ver que anunciava a entrada do rei.

Todos se levantaram, porém Hinata ficou sentada enquanto seus olhos se depararam em seu pai, como Naruto descrevera, ele não era mais o mesmo. Não reconhecia aquele homem de idade avançada, caminhando com ajuda, seu rosto não tinha expressão, era totalmente diferente das suas lembranças.

Ela se levantou e teve ímpetos de correr até ele e o abraçar de tão emocionada que ficou, porém Itachi segurou sua mão e sorriu fazendo-a ficar no lugar. O rei sentou próximo deles, Hinata não parava de olhá-lo quando iniciou o jantar, mas ele não olhava em sua direção, devido que a rainha sempre focava a atenção dele em alguma coisa.

Hinata ficou com raiva de Sakura não parecia se importar com seu pai, nem ao menos se atreveu a olhá-lo quando ele entrou.

— Não está com fome? — perguntou Itachi vendo que ela mal tocara no prato de comida.

— Estou um pouco indisposta. — justificou-se e ao olhar para frente encontrou com os olhos de Sasuke encravados nela.

Itachi percebendo o clima entre os dois ficou irritado, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa relacionada, o rei chamou a atenção de todos ao se pronunciar.

— Obrigado a todos por virem. — sua voz saiu fraca. — Mas acho que não é novidade pra ninguém o que estamos celebrando. — ele pegou uma taça a muito custo e Hinata percebeu que ele estava sendo manipulado pela rainha, embora não soubesse ainda que naquele dia ele estivesse bem melhor devido que não tomou a dose diária do veneno da Tsunade. — O noivado da minha única filha Sakura e o príncipe Sasuke.

Neste momento Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar significativo, mas ela disfarçou. Todos aplaudiram enquanto a princesa distribuía sorrisos e ele colocava um anel de diamante no dedo dela.

— Para finalizar só falta o beijo. — provocou Itachi.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, mas ele não parecia disposto a beijá-la, tomando a iniciativa ela o puxou para si, Hinata ao ver isso virou o rosto naquele momento.

— Esse é um dos dias mais feliz da minha vida. — falou o rei interrompendo o beijo deles, Sakura revirou os olhos fazendo pouco caso das palavras de seu pai. — Me faz lembrar do dia em que ela nasceu, havia ganhado dois presentes naquele dia, mas uma se foi alguns anos depois — sua voz saia triste assim como seu semblante. — eu amo você filha e o que eu desejo é que você seja feliz. — ele estendeu os braços para dar um abraço nela, porém Sakura ignorou na frente de todos pedindo para que tocasse uma musica.

As pessoas disfarçaram o constrangimento do rei, mas não impediram de cochichar sobre o assunto. Hinata ficou furiosa, como ela se atrevia a portar assim com o seu pai?

A rainha percebendo o clima que estava se instalando pediu para que levasse Jiraya aos seus aposentos para descansar, antes dele sair carregado pelos guardas seus olhos enfim se encontraram com os dela.

Para ambos aquele momento foi eterno, o rei parecia confuso e surpreso, lentamente ele apontou em sua direção, antes que falasse algo, foi retirado do salão.

Hinata sorriu, seu pai havia reconhecido-a, tentou ir atrás dele através das pessoas que dançavam no salão, porém percebeu que isso era inútil ao ver os guardas, nunca deixariam que ela se aproximasse dele, mas ao avistar Sakura caminhou em sua direção.

... x ...

Naruto acompanhou Ino até uma torre alta, lá em cima ela apontou para uma região afastada onde estava a prisão escondida pela região montanhosa.

— Eu preferia que você não fosse. — murmurou ela assim que ele a puxou para perto.

— Por quê?

— É perigoso, eu já conheço bem lá e os guardas não estranham quando vou, devido que algumas vezes acompanhei a rainha e sempre que ela tem um recado para alguém me envia para lá.

— Entendo. — murmurou, mas eu darei um jeito. To certo! — sorriu beijando-a.

Naruto resolveu sair dali e ir para a festa. Enquanto Ino tomou a direção oposta, seu receio seria encontrar com a rainha e também com os demais, sentia que havia algo errado ali, pois a vigilância no castelo era bem falha. Se tudo desse certo, acabaria com a rainha e impediria a coroação da princesa.

Com esses pensamentos, não percebeu que havia alguém atrás de si, Naruto sentiu uma pancada na cabeça e uma tontura o envolveu levando-o para a escuridão.

... x ...

Sakura valsava sobre os olhares atentos das pessoas no salão, sentia que seu noivo estava aborrecido e não demonstrava olhares apaixonados em sua direção. Sorria para que ninguém percebesse seu desconforto, nada estava saindo como planejado.

Sentiu que alguém colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro e ao se virar deparou com Hinata que a olhava furiosa.

— Você é uma péssima filha! — falou.

Para Hinata ver seu pai naquele estado foi um choque, ficou furiosa por Sakura ignora-lo e fazer pouco caso do rei, por isso estava de cabeça quente e agia por impulso.

Sakura olhou-a com desdém.

— Como assim? — perguntou sorrindo cinicamente.

As pessoas começaram a se aglomerar em volta das duas, a musica tinha parado, Tsunade que assistia tudo de longe esboçava um sorriso enigmático, Sasuke estava apreensivo, Itachi tentava puxar Hinata para um canto a fim de se controlar.

— Não preciso responder. Não entendo porque te escolheram. — vendo que a princesa fazia pouco caso continuou. — Você não merece o pai que tem.

— Está com inveja? — provocou Sakura.

Hinata fechou a mão e com toda a força que tinha desferiu um soco na cara da princesa que com o impacto caiu no chão.

— Sua louca. — gritou Sakura — Você está com inveja da minha vida e quer acabar com a minha festa!

A princesa avançou para cima da Hinata, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, Sasuke a segurou impedindo-a de fazer algum movimento.

— Jamais em hipótese alguma encoste um dedo na Hina! — falou ele sério fazendo com que Sakura ficasse espantada.

— Por quê? Ela ousou encostar a mão em mim! — gritou indignada por não ter sido defendida.

— Porque eu a amo e jamais permitiria que algo ruim acontecesse com ela!

Naquele momento Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa, assim como todos no salão, Itachi que segurava Hinata estava visivelmente nervoso, mas ela sorriu em resposta falou.

— Eu também te amo.

_Continua..._

—

_Yo, eu sei que não cumpri aquilo que prometi, algumas pautas eu acabei tirando do capítulo, toda vez que tento revisa-lo, acabou mudando drasticamente ele, mas gostei do jeito que as coisas estão acontecendo, e vocês o que acham?_

_O rei enfim reconheceu sua filha em um pequeno momento, achei tão fofo isso *-*_

_Ah eu sei que demorei, mas pensem bem, o capítulo está bem maior, rendeu 15 páginas do word._

**Mandy – **Espero que tenha gostado da cena Sasuhina e claro deste final em que os dois se declaram um para o outro em plena festa de noivado dele com Sakura. Ah Itachi é tudo de bom, mas você vai acabar odiando-o. Bjos.

**AnnaKeelly – **Tsunade não será a pior vilã de tudo, embora tudo isso ocorre por causa dela. Magoca? O que é isso ou quem é? Bjos obrigada por comentar.

**Hinasusa – **Surpreendi né? Itachi do mal, só que ele será muito pior, você vai ver rsrsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luanna – **Sério me veio a idéia de colocá-lo do mal, mas isso influência dos leitores que estavam preferindo ele ao Sasuke, afinal Itachi combina com a Hinata, na verdade ela combina com todos né? No seu caso com o Kiba shaushaush. É Naruto é o verdadeiro herdeiro, mas tem algo que jamais faria a Hinata assumir o trono, descobrirá talvez no próximo capítulo. Acertou! Deu NaruIno o/. Bjos.

**Kli – **Ah desculpe, esse capítulo realmente demorou T.T, mas enfim, pelo menos ele foi postado né? É Itachi tem seus próprios interesses e por isso se aliou a Tsunade. Nada dará cabo nos irmãos "parada-dura", só que também não tem como sair ilesos de certas coisas né? Já que Naruto acabou de ser apanhado por alguém. Vai ter sangue? Vai, no ultimo ou penúltimo capítulo rsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

_No próximo capítulo descobrirá quem realmente é Itachi! E o motivo de Hinata não poder assumir o trono! Aguardem..._


	10. De cabeça para baixo

— _Porque eu a amo e jamais permitiria que algo ruim acontecesse com ela!_

_Naquele momento Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa, assim como todos no salão, Itachi que segurava Hinata estava visivelmente nervoso, mas ela sorriu em resposta falou._

— _Eu também te amo._

...

** Capítulo 10 – De cabeça pra baixo**

**.**

**.**

Hinata não conseguiu pronunciar que amava Sasuke em alto e bom tom, pois suas palavras saíram abafadas quando Itachi a puxou para si e a beijou fazendo com que sua declaração ficasse inaudível.

Todos pareciam surpresos, Sakura vibrava de ódio, foi humilhada em publico, porém ficou satisfeita em ver o beijo deles deixando seu noivo com a cara no chão.

Hinata empurrou Itachi com força, mas ele a segurou firme e murmurou em seu ouvido:

— Se declarar para o meu irmão vai se dar mal com isso! Ou ainda não percebeu que seu irmão não apareceu. Se você quiser vê-lo novamente é bom fazer o que eu digo.

— O que você fez com Naruto? — perguntou surpresa com a reação dele e temerosa por não conhecer o homem a sua frente.

Itachi sorriu ao olhar para Sasuke e todos a sua volta.

— Você deveria dar mais valor a sua noiva, irmãozinho — provocou — Hina é a minha noiva e estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Casaremos-nos em breve e já deveria saber disso.

A movimentação no salão era muito grande, todos cochichavam, mas pararam ao ver a expressão ameaçadora da princesa que ainda era segurada pelo noivo impedida de avançar em Hinata.

— Então Sasuke, porque ainda tenta defender essa mulherzinha? — Sakura falou nervosa. — Não percebe que é uma conquistadora barata? Enfeitiçou seu irmão e agora você.

— Você me ama? — perguntou ele ignorando as palavras da noiva.

Hinata olhou para Itachi que parecia confiante, realmente não havia visto seu irmão e pelo que havia lhe dito naquele dia parecia saber que algo havia de acontecer com ele, tinha tudo a desconfiar, o Uchiha segurava forte seu braço e aumentou ainda mais a pressão sobre ele quando ela respondeu.

— Desculpe, meu príncipe, mas o sentimento não é recíproco! — murmurou evitando encara-lo. — Perdoe-me por fazê-lo pensar errado.

Tsunade que assistia tudo sem falar nada, sorriu, realmente Hinata agora era carta fora do baralho, foi bom esse episódio ter acontecido, pois agora não precisaria se preocupar com ela e quanto ao Naruto, Yamato deveria estar cuidando dele neste exato momento e da criada.

Sasuke parecia perplexo e desconfiado.

— Você está mentindo!

— Não estou. — murmurou, mas vendo que transbordava ódio de Itachi resolveu não arriscar a segurança dele. — Posso te provar. — ela puxou Itachi para si e o beijou na frente de todos.

Sasuke vendo aquilo ficou furioso e saiu do salão empurrando quem que estivesse no seu caminho sendo seguido por Sakura que ria satisfeita. Tsunade logo dirigiu os olhares aos convidados que ainda estavam pasmos.

— A festa continua — falou — pode recomeçar a musica, esse noivado ainda não acabou. — logo todos voltaram a dançar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

... x ...

Hinata foi arrastada por Itachi até a entrada da carruagem.

— Onde está o meu irmão? — gritava ela, mas não obtinha respostas dele. — O que você fez com ele?

— Eu não faço idéia de onde ele está! — se pronunciou deixando-a confusa.

— Mas então porque voc... — ela não terminou de falar, pois não viu quando um homem se aproximou e colocou um lenço com uma substancia que a fez desmaiar.

Itachi suspirou.

— Você é só minha, Hinata, somente minha. — foi que ela ouviu quando seus olhos se fechavam lentamente.

... x ...

Jiraya sentiu uma dor de cabeça imensa a tomar conta de si, seu corpo debilitado o impediu de mover. Ainda tentava entender tudo o que se passava, parecia que fazia anos que não via sua filha Sakura, até havia estranhado de como ela havia crescido assim como o príncipe Sasuke.

Ele tinha sensação de ter acabado de acordar de um longo sonho, ao qual fez perder boa parte de sua vida e não entendia esse motivo, mas o que estava muito claro, era que havia encontrado uma garota muito parecida com sua falecida filha, Hinata, aquela moça havia despertado-o de seus devaneios e não entendia porque não conseguia se lembrar quem era ela, já que para estar naquele jantar deveria ser da realeza.

— Está melhor? — perguntou Tsunade assim que foi visitá-lo em seu quarto.

— Estou meio confuso.

— Como assim? — perguntou ela, geralmente o rei respondia com evasivas.

— Por um momento achei que tivesse visto a nossa filha, Hinata, tinha uma moça muito parecida com ela, até a cor de seus olhos exóticos, queria saber quem é?

— Deve estar mesmo cansado, não vi ninguém com essa descrição, deve ter imaginado coisas. — respondeu surpresa por ele reconhece-la.

— Você não reparou? — perguntou desconfiado. — Alias, estou surpreso de como Sakura cresceu e já vai se casar, em que ano estamos mesmo? 

A rainha suspirou fundo, anotou mentalmente que reclamaria com o Orochimaru mais tarde, já que seus venenos não pareciam surtir o mesmo efeito de antes, porque ele deveria agir aparentando lucidez sem questionar nada.

— Calma, você está um pouco abalado e cansado, é melhor tomar seu remédio para descansar um pouco, mais tarde conversaremos. — murmurou ao estender um copo contendo um liquido estranho que ele sempre tomava. — Não vai beber? — perguntou ela, vendo que ele hesitava.

— Claro. — se forçou a sorrir — Mas gostaria de comer algo, não aproveitei bem a janta e ainda sinto fome.

Jiraya vagamente se lembrava de entrar em um mundo de fantasia quando bebia aquele remédio, naquele momento uma chama de desconfiança se aflorou em seu peito.

Tsunade suspirou impaciente, quando foi chamar uma criada para trazer alguns biscoitos para o rei, ele aproveitou e jogou o líquido sobre um vaso de flores que estava em cima de uma estante.

— Ainda bem que tomou tudo. — sorriu ela ao ver o copo vazio e ficou fitando o rei.

Ele fingiu que estava começando a cair em um profundo sono, enquanto via as flores do vaso apodrecer lentamente, mas ao fechar os olhos desconfiou ainda mais das palavras de sua esposa quando a ouviu dizer.

— Quanto menos se meter, melhor.

... x ...

— Sasuke me espera! — Sakura gritava pelo corredor sem parar ao ver que o noivo não lhe dava atenção.

— Está me irritando, o que você quer?

— Foi ela quem te mudou? — perguntou ao ver que ele não escondia mais seu aborrecimento. — Você sabe o que me fez passar hoje? A vergonha na frente de toda a corte de Konoha?

— Se é para discutir sobre isso, não é um bom momento! — finalizou, mas antes que saísse de perto dela, a princesa segurou seu braço.

— Eu vou voltar para a minha festa de noivado arruinada? Nem pensar, você se declarou para outra na minha frente, se não quiser esse casamento eu até entendo, nós terminamos, eu sei que você nunca me amou, deixarei seu caminho livre.

— Está falando sério? — perguntou um pouco surpreso com a atitude da noiva, já que afirmou várias vezes que mesmo ele não gostando dela iriam ficar juntos.

— Não posso obrigar a ninguém me amar... — falou por fim, mas um brilho misterioso surgiu em seus olhos. — Embora eu sempre quisesse ao contrário.

— Sakura, eu...

— Eu sempre gostei de você, sempre quis reinar ao seu lado, governar não é pra mim, eu gostaria que me ajudasse e quem sabe assim aprenderia a me amar. — falou ela em um tom calmo e doce.

Sasuke ficou perplexo com as palavras dela, nunca imaginaria que fizesse esse tipo de proposta.

— Eu sei que não sou uma boa pessoa, mas ao seu lado eu sinto uma necessidade de mudar, me dê uma chance. — vendo que ele hesitava deu a cartada final. — Vai preferir ficar assim enquanto vê seu irmão arruinar tudo o que seus pais construíram?

— Jamais! — respondeu firme, estendendo o braço para ela se dirigindo de volta ao salão.

A princesa sorriu vitoriosa, Sasuke sempre seria somente seu, não importava as circunstâncias que faria para obtê-lo.

... x ...

Naruto acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça, sentiu-se muito mal, ao abrir os olhos se deparou que estava preso em uma cela, a escuridão era parcial, por isso pode analisar que não teria chances de sair dali imediatamente, devido que estava amarrado com uma corrente pelos pés.

Suspirou indignado por ter sido preso.

— Até que enfim resolveu despertar. — murmurou alguém que ele não conseguiu reconhecer a voz.

— Quem é você? — indagou ainda tentando se acostumar com a escuridão.

— Calma, não se lembra mesmo de mim? — Kakashi saiu do lugar em que estava escondido, Yamato não havia percebido que colocou o príncipe na mesma cela dele.

— Claro que sim! Como não reconhecê-lo? Mesmo que nunca vi seu rosto. — sorriu, apontando para a mascara que Kakashi sempre usava.

— Humpt!

— O que foi?

— Você é mesmo muito impulsivo, não havia avisado para se manter longe deles? Agora que foi pego não nos resta nenhuma esperança.

— Desculpa! Eu meio que sou cabeça dura às vezes. — sorriu. — levando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— Você foi pego, porque ainda está tão animado? — Kakashi tentava entender. — Sabe estar em uma prisão sigilosa não é como estar em um paraíso.

— Porque isso faz parte do meu plano. — disse.

Naruto contou a Kakashi que não havia como se esconder, que precisava saber que prova eram aquelas, mas ele meneou a cabeça dizendo.

— Se eu te contar agora vai ser espancado até desmaiar, eles ficam escondidos por aí na espreita, não quero que sofra para saber onde estão, mas o que precisa saber é que a rainha sempre quis se livrar do seu pai. Foi ela quem se livrou de você!

— Eu sabia! Eu sabia! — gritou Naruto não conseguindo se controlar. — Eu sempre soube que meu pai era inocente nessa história.

Kakashi sorriu ao ver a alegria dele, mas seu rosto voltou a ficar sério.

— Eu tomei conhecimento através dessas provas que a rainha queria se livrar dele, seu pai age sobre efeito de uma droga que vai matá-lo aos poucos, não sei como isso ainda não aconteceu.

Naruto ficou pálido ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— Então ela é mais perigosa do que eu imaginava. — ele parecia indignado. — Precisamos sair daqui, Hina está desprotegida e...

— Hina? A princesa Hinata?

— Sim.

— Mas como? Impossível...

Naruto sorriu e se pos a contar para Kakashi como foram esses longos anos que passou longe do seu reino sem ocultar qualquer detalhe.

— Nós vamos conseguir reverter essa situação, to certo! — finalizou ele. — Mas estou preocupado com a minha irmã, espero que Ino cuide bem dela.

Kakashi suspirou ao ver que naquela noite ficaria mais uma vez sem jantar, cansado resolveu dormir para ver se a fome fosse embora, porém Naruto começou a se agitar na cela fazendo com que ele não conseguisse se concentrar.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ao ver Naruto sorrindo tentando se soltar.

— Bom está na hora da gente sair daqui. Já estou cansado de ficar nessa cela imunda.

Kakashi riu debochado.

— Você não acha que se eu soubesse como fugir não teria feito isso há muito tempo?

— Eu sei, mas lembre-se eu sou um ladrão. — falou exibindo um molho de chaves que deixou Kakashi surpreso. — Foi mais fácil do que roubar doce de criança.

— Não acredito. — murmurou o Hatake pasmo.

— Você ainda tem força pra brigar? Acho que alguns vigias não vão gostar de nos ver caminhando por aí.

... x ...

Hinata acordou com a cabeça dolorida e um torpor que envolvia seu corpo por completo, estranhou o lugar onde estava, era um quarto pequeno iluminado por uma vela, havia somente uma cama onde se encontrava e um guarda-roupa.

— Fico satisfeito por você ter acordado. — a voz de Itachi soou extremamente calma do outro lado do recinto.

— O que você quer comigo? — gritou ela. — Onde eu estou?

— Você esta em casa. — deu uma longa pausa antes de continuar. — Acho que ainda não entendeu, mas você é somente minha.

— Você é louco. — acusou atenta aos movimentos dele.

— Pode ser, mas sou louco por você. — ele se aproximou a colocou suas mãos no rosto dela tentando puxá-la para perto de si, mas Hinata se afastou demonstrando nojo.

— Eu já disse que não o amo, e sim Sasuke...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Itachi desferiu um tapa violento sobre sua face.

— Não ouse falar nele, sua vadia!

Ela ficou assustada com a reação dele, nunca imaginaria que fosse descontrolado, havia se enganado completamente a seu respeito.

Itachi se afastou saindo do quarto e trancando-o, deixando Hinata a beira de lágrimas ao perceber que não teria como escapar.

... x ...

— Eles agrediram os guardas e libertaram os outros presos.

— Como isso foi acontecer? — gritou a rainha nervosa.

Tsunade, havia ficado surpresa com a noticia de que Naruto e Kakashi haviam conseguido fugir, raivosa pegou alguns vasos e atacou contras o guardas que tentavam a todo custo se desviar, afinal a rainha era muito forte e quando ficava brava sua força parecia dobrar.

— Cadê o Yamato? Chamem-no até aqui! — ela tentava se controlar, não estava em seus planos essa fuga.

O capitão Yamato chegou logo depois, estava calmo.

— Como isso foi acontecer? — gritou ela fechando as portas deixando os guardas do lado de fora aliviados. — Sinceramente eu esperava mais de você. Aquele desgraçado poderá arruinar tudo!

— Eu não sei como ele conseguiu tamanha proeza. Mas minha rainha, nós temos uma carta na manga, duvido que ele faça algo.

— Como assim?

Yamato sorriu confiante enquanto se aproximava dela cheirando os cabelos sedosos.

— O príncipe está muito envolvido com aquela criadinha... Temos muitos rumores de que eles estavam aos beijos em alguns lugares, mas ele não sabe que ela está em nossas mãos. — falava baixo enquanto a abraçava lentamente rumando seus lábios ao pescoço dela. — Ele não parece ser do tipo que beija alguém se não está realmente gostando da pessoa.

Tsunade sorriu.

— Pelo menos o temos em nossas mãos, mas me preocupo se Kakashi pegar as provas que ele diz terem contra mim e apresentar ao povo? E se contar que o príncipe Naruto esta vivo?

Yamato parou de distribuir beijos por todo o pescoço dela e falou seriamente.

— Antecipa logo a coroação de Sakura para amanhã. Eles não terão tempo de planejarem nada!

— Verdade! Não vai sair como tradicional, mas após a cerimônia for feita e ela coroada não vão fazer nada contra a gente. — disse sorrindo maliciosamente. — E você como sempre terá todo o meu apoio, como sempre. — murmurou no ouvido dele fazendo-o se arrepiar.

A rainha riu quando ele a puxou para si e a beijou vorazmente sem se importar que os guardas que o esperassem lá fora pudessem escutar seus gemidos.

... x ...

A cena deixava todos emocionados, era a primeira vez que Kakashi conhecia seu filho, um garoto de cabelos prateados como o pai e enérgico como a mãe. O encontro havia dado esperanças a muitos de lutarem contra a rainha, havia cerca de 20 pessoas que eram contra o reinado de Tsunade e faria de tudo para tirá-la do poder assim como Sakura. Essas pessoas foram expulsas e perseguidas ao descobrir toda a trama da rainha, mas somente Kakashi sabia onde estavam as provas.

Naruto, estava no meio deles e foi reconhecido, todos ficaram eufóricos, Konoha voltaria a ser como antes, o povo deixaria de pagar tantos impostos, as pessoas teriam liberdade para fazer o que quisesse. Não haveria mais guerra, somente paz.

— Onde está a Ino? — perguntou depois de conhecer um por um que alegavam fidelidade a ele e ao rei.

— Sinto muito. — murmurou Anko abraçada ao marido. — Ino não voltou mais para cá, já faz dois dias que não a vemos.

— Como? — Naruto começou a ficar desesperado ao imaginar o pior. — Minha irmã? Sabe dela?

As pessoas balançaram as cabeças desoladas fazendo com que ele suspirasse e ficasse totalmente abatido.

— Espero que ela esteja bem e cuidando da minha irmã. — disse. — Espero que Ino não tenha feito nada impensado. — torceu, mas no fundo sabia que algo ruim devesse ter acontecido.

... x ...

Ino havia realmente feito algo impensado, como sempre agiu de forma menos sutil, ao invés de ir atrás da princesa viu a rainha saindo de sua sala com os remédios do rei, havia esquecido a sala aberta.

Ela adentrou no local e passou a olhar minuciosamente algumas plantas e ervas secas que a rainha usava para fazer remédios para o povo, encantada com a diversidade parou estática ao olhar uma rara planta venenosa.

Sua família era florista, ela desde pequena havia aprendido sobre todos os diversos tipos de planta, sabia que aquele tipo de planta possuía um efeito que retardava toda a monitoração das pessoas e também era capaz de retardar o raciocínio e se agisse junto de um veneno qualquer fazia as pessoas perderem os sentidos.

Naquele momento Ino ficou imaginando que uma pessoa envenenada agiria igualmente ao rei, surpresa sabia que não era loucura imaginar algo daquele tipo, havia ouvido falar que apesar ser mais velho o rei Jiraya tinha boa saúde, mas depois do casamento com a rainha começou a apresentar sérios problemas que os médicos jamais descobriram.

Contente pela descoberta, arrancou cuidadosamente algumas folhas daquela planta, precisaria levar para seus pais confirmarem, embora já tivesse certeza. Mas ela não havia percebido que do lado de fora alguns guardas a esperavam para prendê-la, Ino não conseguiu cumprir o que prometeu ao Naruto, evitar fazer algo impensado e proteger Hinata.

... x ...

Sasuke sabia da movimentação estranha que havia pairado sobre o castelo, ele não era tolo, só continuava com Sakura até entender o que fez Hina mudar de idéia. Havia um murmúrio de dois presos que escapou da prisão deixando a rainha com nervos a flor da pele, mas havia muito tempo que ele desconfiava das armações dela e só ficava ali para tentar arrumar um meio de evitar uma guerra entre aquele povo.

Cauteloso tentava passar um ar de descontraído, como se não tomasse parte do meio em que vivia, Sasuke sabia que seu irmão não era uma boa escolha para as províncias, Itachi era muito instável e desconfiava seriamente do que ele poderia ser capaz.

Seu irmão quase não vivia nas províncias, deixava os cuidados do ministro que faziam o que bem queriam, pois Itachi preferia curtir a vida boemia em Konoha ou em qualquer outro lugar que oferecesse luxo, bebidas e mulheres.

Mas estava intrigado, tinha algo no ar, a princesa Sakura estava mais feliz do que o normal e ansiosa, ele precisava descobrir esse motivo.

Havia uma movimentação no escritório principal do palácio, onde alguns ministros e cardeais se encontravam em uma reunião solene com a rainha ao qual Sakura também participava. Ele queria muito saber qual seria a pauta, mas infelizmente não havia sido convidado.

Esperou durante horas que aquela reunião acabasse, aliviado tentaria arrancar informações da noiva, mas ela parecia não cooperar indicando que ele teria uma surpresa no dia seguinte ao qual todo o povo estaria convidado.

Sasuke procurou fingir desinteresse e falou que daria um longo passeio a cavalo. Ele havia se ocultado em seu quarto de hospede e assim que a rainha foi almoçar o Uchiha aproveitou e entrou sem ser visto no escritório principal. Teria que encontrar algo que indicasse qual seria o grande evento de amanhã.

Quando remexia nas gavetas, ouviu vozes alteradas rumando ao escritório, rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma escrivaninha que não era utilizada.

Tsunade e Itachi entraram no escritório.

Sasuke pode perceber que eles não estavam muito amistosos, seu irmão parecia aborrecido.

— Então? Sasuke é da minha responsabilidade! — começou Itachi visivelmente nervoso.

— Eu não vou entregá-lo a você para acabar com ele por causa de um ciúme bobo. — Disse a rainha. — Sakura o ama, se fizer algo contra seu irmão, pode ter certeza de que a minha filha vai acabar com você pessoalmente. — ameaçou.

— Sua filha gosta dele, por sua culpa não vou conseguir conquista-la novamente. Não deveria tê-la trazido até aqui.

— Hinata não é a minha filha! — afirmou a rainha. — Nunca foi e não vai ser agora que voltou.

Sasuke ficou surpreso, como havia imaginado, a princesa Hinata estava realmente viva, a rainha renegava a própria filha e parecia tramar junto com seu irmão. Só desconfiava porque ela própria não havia dito a ele.

— Não me interessa, eu quero que acabe logo com isso, porque ela vai se casar comigo nem que seja a força.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, nervoso tentou se controlar para não se revelar e socar seu irmão até a morte. Ele sabia que atitude de Hinata foi muito estranha naquele dia e agora ficou surpreso ao ouvir cada revelação que eles faziam.

— Não se preocupe, Sakura amanhã vai se tornar rainha, aí poderemos ficar mais aliviados, porque a rebelião que está para se formar não vai ter a oportunidade de se preparar.

— Mas e o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono? Naruto? Ele fugiu da prisão, ele tem esse direito e pode impedir que isso venha acontecer.

Sasuke respirou fundo, Naruto estava vivo? Como? Lembrava vagamente de um garoto loiro muito irritante que o atormentava sempre, os dois viviam brigando um com o outro, mas se gostavam como irmãos.

— Nós temos algo que o fará ficar de mãos atadas, uma namoradinha dele está em nossas mãos e sua irmãzinha com você, nada pode nos impedir.

Durante mais meia hora, Sasuke escutou todos os planos maquiavélicos deles, assim que eles saíram o Uchiha suspirou, estava na hora de entrar em ação. Seu coração se apertou ao se lembrar de Hinata, queria saber como ela estava, torcia mentalmente para que estivesse bem, embora as noticias que teria de dar a ela era muito pertubadoras.

... x ...

Hinata não sabia o quanto mais poderia suportar as humilhações de Itachi, se tratada como uma qualquer, seu rosto se encontrava um pouco inchado, devido que o evitava quando ele queria beija-la e nervoso batia sem dó e sem piedade.

Naquele dias ela se havia se perguntado se tudo o que ele falava era realmente verdade, fazia dois dias que não comia, estava fraca e abatida, mas Itachi parecia não se importar com sua aparência.

— O seu amor, vai se casar em breve. — falava com intuito de magoá-la. — Seu irmão te abandonou, não te resta mais nada. Só a mim, você deveria me amar eu te darei um futuro grandioso.

Aquelas palavras a machucavam muito, duvidando intensamente se realmente havia sido esquecida por todos, se perguntava como Sasuke estaria depois do que falara e seu irmão? O que havia acontecido com Naruto? Já que Itachi jurou que não sabia do seu paradeiro, alegando que deveria ter fugido com alguma garota.

— A-a minha resposta ainda é não. — falou firme, embora sua voz saísse fraca já que estava sem forças.

Itachi olhou com ódio para ela e a chutou fazendo com que ela gritasse de dor, ele demonstrava uma paixão doentia por ela, era capaz de matá-la ao ver com outro homem ou imagina-la longe de si.

Hinata não tinha condições de fazer nada, amarrada e jogada em um canto no chão torcia para que o sofrimento acabasse logo, nunca havia desejado tanto a morte como naquele momento.

— É melhor você descansar, amanhã de manhã nós iremos a uma coroação. — disse a vendo arregalar os olhos. — Isso mesmo, sua irmãzinha querida vai se tornar rainha e claro, estaremos lá para prestigiá-la.

— C-como sabe? — falou se referindo ao fato de saber que eram irmãs.

— Eu sei de tudo, sempre soube.

— Você me usou! — gritou com todas as forças que tinha, mas ele não respondeu e se afastou, trancando-a no quarto escuro.

... x ...

Naruto parecia desmotivado, sem noticias de Ino e de sua irmã, ele não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada, as pessoas pareciam esperar por uma ordem sua, mas ele preferia estar mais compenetrado antes de tomar o reino de volta para si.

Naquela noite ele não conseguia dormir, a ansiedade tomava conta de todo seu corpo e não o deixava descansar um pouco.

— Você precisa se animar, onde quer que elas estão, pode ter certeza de que estará bem, Ino não é uma garotinha frágil e pelo jeito a princesa também não. — falou Kakashi colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele em sinal de apoio. — Mas tem um povo aqui que precisa de você, é o único que tem direito a coroa, seu pai também precisa de ti.

— Eu sei. — suspirou desanimado. — Eu sei...

Eles ficaram em silencio, cada um ponderando os últimos acontecimentos, mas foram interrompidos quando um servo do castelo apareceu por lá trazendo novidades.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Kakashi. — Deveríamos nos encontrar amanhã à noite aqui.

— Eu sei, mas as noticias que trago é urgente.

— E quais são essas? — Naruto perguntou.

— A rainha antecipou a cerimônia de coroação para amanhã!

— Droga! — resmungou Kakashi. — Não dá tempo de fazer uma rebelião.

— Teremos que fazer do mesmo jeito. — disse Naruto confiante e visivelmente mais animado. — Temos que ainda roubar a coroa, foi para isso que eu voltei, não é mesmo?

Kakashi assentiu e logo eles fizeram planos juntamente com as informações do criado do castelo, ainda havia uma esperança e eles tinham que confiar nela até o fim.

... x ...

Sasuke sabia onde Hinata estava, juntamente com seu irmão, escondida em um quarto do porão onde ela jamais conseguiria sair. Apesar dos Uchihas serem poucos parecidos, Sasuke preferiu usar uma capa tentando se passar por Itachi.

Já era de madrugada, havia visto seu irmão saindo da mansão, possivelmente indo em algum bordel de luxo, esperou por meia hora quando percebeu que já estava afastado por tempo suficiente, entrou na carruagem alugada fazendo alusão de que estava voltando completamente bêbado.

— Meu senhor. Está tudo bem? — perguntou um mordomo vindo recebê-lo, esperava ver o patrão quando estivesse amanhecendo.

— Sai da minha frente. — Sasuke imitou a voz do irmão um pouco embargada evitando mostrar o rosto.

Mas o mordomo insistiu.

— O que aconteceu com a sua carruagem?

— Ela quebrou! Suma da minha frente se não quiser ficar desempregado!

Sasuke suspirou aliviado quando o mordomo desapareceu temendo ficar sem o seu sustento. O Uchiha mais novo resolveu entrar na mansão vestido ainda com a capa e rumou em direção onde deveria estar o porão.

Ao chegar ao local, tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada, sabia que teria que ser o mais silencioso possível, porém ao imaginar que Hinata estava tão perto dele, Sasuke arrebentou a porta causando um pequeno estrondo.

O quarto escuro cheirava a mofo, abaixada em um canto, amarrada e tremendo, estava Hinata, totalmente irreconhecível, mais magra com suas vestes deploráveis. Ela se encolheu ainda mais no canto tremendo com medo, aquilo partiu o coração de Sasuke que se encontrasse novamente com seu irmão era capaz de matá-lo por fazer isso com ela.

... x ...

Jiraya não agüentava fingir que tomava remédio e se fazer de alienado, havia ouvido muitos rumores no palácio, mas nada de concreto, enquanto fingia que estava muito debilitado, via os olhares indignados em sua direção e outros de pura tristeza.

Sua esposa não fazia questão de ficar em sua companhia, parecia muito atarefada cuidando de assuntos mais importantes que ele ao lado do novo capitão da guarda, Yamato. Ele se perguntava o que teria acontecido com Kakashi e muitos outros, estava decepcionado com a atitude da filha que o ignorava e muitas vezes quando o via sentado sem se mexer, simplesmente dizia que era um velho inválido.

Essa indiferença doía muito nele, achava melhor continuar do mesmo jeito até descobrir tudo o que estava acontecendo, o pior era ter que aturar consciente as pessoas alimenta-lo, dar banho, coisas que poderia fazer sem nenhum problema.

Jiraya estava deitado fingindo dormir até que a rainha agora dormia em aposentos separados apareceu para certificar que ele havia tomado uma outra dose.

— Minha senhora, estão te esperando para finalizar os preparativos. — disse Yamato entrando sem cerimônias no quarto do rei.

— Já estou indo. Só quero me certificar...

— Que esta tudo bem com ele? — completou Yamato sorrindo.

— Não! Se ele vai permanecer assim sempre. — respondeu.

O rei ficou um pouco surpreso com a declaração dela e chocado quando viu Yamato abraça-la possessivamente e beija-la.

— Tem que descansar um pouco. — dizia ele. — Afinal amanhã será um grande dia, a nossa Sakura irá se tornar rainha.

Jiraya ficou atônito, que espécie de relacionamento eles tinham? Há quanto tempo isso ocorria? "Nossa" Sakura, significaria o que exatamente? Sua filha assumiria seu posto e ele nem iria participar, eram coisas que o deixavam totalmente desnorteado e sem respostas.

Quando Tsunade se retirou o rei ficou decepcionado quando viu que a porta estava trancada.

— Ninguém vai pegar a minha coroa sem permissão, nem mesmo minha própria filha. — murmurou confiante tentando imaginar um jeito de escapar dali.

... x ...

Hinata suspirou mais uma vez quando a porta foi aberta com violência, Itachi deveria estar bêbado para fazer algo assim. Quando sentiu que se aproximou, percebeu pelo cheiro que não era dele e sim de Sasuke.

Ainda assustada olhou firme para ele se certificando que não estava tendo alucinações, só teve certeza de quando ele a abraçou.

— No fundo eu nunca duvidei de você, princesa Hinata. Minha verdadeira noiva.

Ela se espantou.

— Como soube? Como veio parar aqui?

Sasuke encarou sério e respondeu enquanto a soltava.

— Eu ouvi uma conversa da rainha e do meu irmão, mas acho que sempre duvidei disso, sempre achei que era você. — respondeu pegando-a no colo. — Não temos muito tempo, temo que não foi um reencontro romântico de quando os príncipes salvam donzelas em perigos. — brincou.

— E quem disse que eu estava em perigo?

— Amarrada? Presa em um quarto escuro e sufocante? Já não é um perigo suficiente?

— Pode ser estratégia minha para você vir me ver. — afirmou sorrindo enquanto se aconchegava melhor no colo dele.

Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso de canto e nada respondeu, tinha pressa de sair dali antes que Itachi chegasse e eles descobririam sua farsa.

— Precisamos ir para o local da coroação.

— Iremos só depois que se alimentar e recuperar um pouco. — respondeu.

— Vai acontecer logo no inicio da manha, não tenho tempo para isso, não posso deixar que elas fiquem com o reino, sem meu irmão eu sou a herdeira certa para ocupá-lo.

Sasuke ficou em silencio e meneou a cabeça, Hinata percebendo o gesto o encarou indagando com o olhar até ele resolver falar.

— Sinto muito... — começou ele sem jeito. — Tenho péssima noticias para você.

— Qual? — perguntou temendo o que viria a seguir.

— Eu não sei como dizer, mas descobri porque a rainha não acabou com você, além de Itachi não permitir, foi outra pessoa quem a impediu.

— Quem? 

— O capitão da guarda real, Yamato.

— Porque ele me defenderia? Não entendo... — murmurou.

— Porque você e Sakura não são filhas do rei, vocês são filhas do capitão!

Naquele momento Hinata sentiu que seu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo novamente.

...

_Oiê, me desculpem pela demora, embora ninguém reclamou dela, mas mesmo assim irei justificar-me, pois viajei esses dias e abandonei as FICs, mas estou de volta e sobre essa FIC, é o penúltimo capítulo._

_A história seria voltada mais para a Hinata, mas percebi que Naruto conquistou seu espaço, os leitores já estavam começando a amar mais Itachi do que o próprio Sasuke que convenhamos, ficou extremamente apagado._

_Eu não sei mais o que escrever sobre ela, sem falar que a história nem parece um conto de fadas, afinal, ficou mais dramática do que romântica. Além de tudo quase não abordo o casal principal, eu reli toda ela e percebi que mudei muito o foco da FIC e por isso resolvi parar por aqui._

_Como estou meio sem tempo, não terei como responder as reviews e peço-lhes desculpa por isso, mas responderei em dobro no ultimo capítulo._

_Obrigada a todos pelo incentivo:_

**Pinkuiro**

**Hinasusa**

**Pandoraff**

**Luanna**

**Ange ou Kli**

**Jéssica semnadaprafazer123**

**annaakeelly.**


	11. Feliz para sempre

** Capítulo 11 – Feliz para sempre.**

**.**

**.**

Uma crise de choro começou a tomar conta de Hinata, abraçada a Sasuke, sentia que lutar já não valia à pena como antes, estava desesperada, não ser filha do rei a fazia se sentir inferiorizada naquele momento, como se não conhecesse a si própria.

Sasuke a carregou para um esconderijo onde tentou em vão animá-la e fazer com que se alimentasse com algumas frutas.

— Seria bom que comesse algo Hinata, você precisa se esforçar.

— Pelo que? — disse desanimada. — Eu nem mais sem que sou. — confessou chorosa.

Sasuke largou a bandeja de frutas e se aproximou dela, pegando suas mãos suavemente e a obrigando-a encará-lo.

— Eu sei quem você é, não importa a sua condição de sangue, você sempre será a princesa Hinata, seu coração pertence a esse pais, sua lealdade ainda é ao rei Jiraya e seu irmão sempre será Naruto.

— Mas...

— Pra mim também não importa que você não seja nobre, eu vou sempre te amar pela pessoa que você é, e não pela sua condição.

— Sasuke... — murmurou agradecida antes de beijá-lo. — É por isso que eu te amo tanto.

— Eu sei... — respondeu convencido antes de tocar seus lábios.

... x ...

— Cadê ela? — gritou Itachi invadindo o castelo atraindo toda atenção para si.

— O que você quer aqui? — perguntou Tsunade indo encontrá-lo no salão acompanhada com Yamato. — Você sabe que horas são?

— Não me interessa! — gritou.

Tsunade percebendo que ele estava um pouco bêbado o arrastou para um escritório trancando a porta atrás de si deixando Yamato tomando conta do lado de fora.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ela fugiu! — falou aparentando desespero.

—Como? 

— Tudo por culpa sua.

— Você está louco? Que culpa eu tenho se você não a vigiou direito?

Itachi a encarou.

— Ela não estava em condições de se mover e a culpa foi do seu genro!

— Sasuke?

— Sim, ele se passou por mim e a raptou. E você disse para mim que era apenas um ciúme bobo quando quis acabar com ele!

Tsunade ficou pensativa, demonstrava claramente uma leve preocupação, mas depois seu semblante se suavizou.

— Itachi meu querido, vai para casa descansar e curar essa ressaca. Pois logo o sol vai nascer, garanto para você que Hinata logo vai estar em seus braços novamente e aquele ordinário do seu irmão vai sofrer com as conseqüências.

— Como poderei confiar em você? O que esta planejando?

Tsunade sorriu.

—Acho que você não tem outra opção a não ser realmente confiar em mim.

— Espero que cumpra com suas palavras. —respondeu sabendo que não teria outra opção.

— Então sabe que eu consigo tudo o que desejo e manter Hinata afastada daqui são a minha prioridade.

Itachi concordou, apesar de um pouco lúcido, sabia claramente que a rainha era do tipo de pessoa fria e calculista que não ligava que arma usaria para conseguir o que queria.

... x ...

O dia amanheceu rapidamente e todos empregados do castelo estavam apavorados com as ultimas ordens da rainha que só faltava cuspir fogo pela boca.

O povo inquieto já se manifestava querendo saber qual seria o evento que haveria no castelo e que depois seria apresentado para eles.

Os nobres tinham passagem livre, várias pessoas importantes de outros países próximos compareceram, apesar de não saber de que assunto se tratavam já especulavam que seria grandioso e inesquecível.

Tsunade não queria se arriscar a fazer a coroação na basílica de Konoha, optou pelo salão de cerimônias do castelo com a guarda devidamente redobrada aos cuidados de Yamato. Tudo estava sendo preparado nos conforme, ninguém entraria e ninguém sairia. E até aquele momento não havia nada que atrapalharia seus planos.

... x ...

Naruto estava inquieto, Kakashi revisava todos os planos para conseguirem entrar no castelo e não havia achado nenhuma maneira até aquele momento e logo poderia ser muito tarde para eles.

Naruto não parava de pensar no seu pai, em Hinata e também na Ino, sentia que eles deveriam estar em apuros, mas como estava de mãos atadas naquele momento, ficava em uma espera angustiante.

— Sinto muito alteza. Creio que não há opções.

— Já falei para me chamar de Naruto somente. — respondeu incomodado com o olhar do Hatake. — Porque não temos opções?

— Porque Yamato é muito perceptivo e fechou todas as entradas que conhecíamos, sem falar que retrucou toda a guarda espalhada pelo reino para se concentrar somente no castelo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que Naruto gritou assustando Kakashi.

— Eu tenho uma excelente idéia! Nem sei como não havia pensado nisso antes.

— Mas será que você não para de gritar nunca? — perguntou mal humorado e o outro ignorou.

— Eu aprendi com o meu pai quando era criança, nos subsolos do castelo há algumas passagens secretas que nos ligam com os nossos quartos, deveríamos utilizar caso acontecesse algo com o castelo. Aposto que essas passagens Tsunade e Yamato não sabem, pois ligava ao meu antigo quarto.

— Isso é excelente, precisamos entrar lá sem que nos vejam, mas me diz onde fica?

— Eu não me lembro bem...

Kakashi suspirou desanimado, enquanto Naruto colocava as mãos detrás da cabeça se esforçando para lembrar.

— Já sei! — gritou novamente. — Eu lembro que a gente saia em um tipo de caverna fedorenta e com água pingando o tempo todo, era escuro. Você sabe de um lugar assim?

O Hatake e as demais pessoas que o acompanhava balançaram negativamente a cabeça, mas Anko se aproximou.

— Esse lugar como você me descreveu me parece mais um túnel esgoto...

— As galerias subterrâneas. — falou Kakashi abraçando a esposa. — Elas estão desativadas no momento, mas tenho certeza de que são elas. — Olhando para ela completou. — Ainda bem que eu tenho você por perto. — sorriu contendo a vontade de beijá-la na frente de todos.

Eles fizeram planos rapidamente, Naruto animado dava várias sugestões, embora muitas fossem descartadas por ser arriscada demais. Antes que partissem para o seu destino, Kakashi o chamou para ter uma conversa definitiva.

— Preciso te contar a verdade sobre as suas irmãs.

— O que têm elas?

— O motivo pela qual Sakura e Hinata jamais devem reinar é porque elas não são filhas do rei Jiraya.

— Do que você está falando? — perguntou surpreso o loiro. — Como assim elas não são filhas do meu pai? Elas possuem a marca da nobreza...

— Presta atenção Naruto, isso eu também não sei explicar, mas tenho provas que são cartas escritas com a letra da rainha e elas mostram claramente que Sakura e Hinata são filhas do capitão Yamato.

— Não é possível. — balbuciou chocado.

— Então é por isso majestade que eu lhe peço que lute por todos e principalmente por você que é o único e verdadeiro herdeiro ao trono real.

— Não Kakashi, você está enganado. — falou Naruto surpreendendo-o. — Eu luto pelo um ideal, luto por amor a essa terra, por amor a esse povo, por amor ao meu pai, por amor a minha irmã e por amor a pessoa que amo, Ino. E vai ser por isso que irei lutar até o fim.

O Hatake não falou nada, mas não segurou a emoção e o orgulho que estava sentindo do Naruto, sabia que ele iria ser um ótimo rei e confiava cegamente nisso.

... x ...

A cerimônia estava para começar, Tsunade entrou de braços dados com Yamato causando certos cochichos nas pessoas ali presentes, que ela fez questão de ignorar.

— Agradeço a todos por virem, hoje será um novo marco para a história de Konoha, para a humanidade. — falou segura de si. — Hoje será o inicio do reinado da minha filha Sakura.

As pessoas ficaram chocadas e logo o cochicho se formou, enquanto a princesa entrava triunfante usando um traje adequado para a cerimônia acompanhada de ministros, cardeais e um bispo.

— Que a cerimônia se inicie. — disse a rainha, que planejou começar com meia hora de antecedência.

Enquanto o bispo dava inicio as pessoas se perguntavam onde estaria o rei, já que estava vivo ele pelo menos deveria passar a coroa para a filha como era de costume, a maioria torcia para que aquilo fosse simplesmente uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

... x ...

Hinata escalou os muros cuidadosamente do castelo, a vida de cigana e ladra, havia dado-lhe condições físicas favoráveis. Olhando em volta percebeu que tudo estava quieto demais, o que para sua experiência não era um bom sinal.

Sasuke conhecia muito bem o castelo e sabia de uma parte que era pouco vigiada, seria uma única maneira de entrar lá.

— Vamos, precisamos se cuidadosos agora. — disse ela em tom baixo para Sasuke.

— Vem comigo. — disse ele puxando-a pelas mãos.

Hinata o acompanhou até um lugar que residia os empregados, lá eles se disfarçaram colocando as roupas deles. Quando saíram uma mulher robusta que não os reconheceu os chamou.

— Aonde pensam que vão? Não vê que estamos cheios de tarefas para vocês ficarem de namorico? — Ela não deixou que eles respondessem. — Vão para a cozinha, precisamos terminar o banquete antes da coroação, vai logo! — gritou impaciente.

Hinata e Sasuke não responderam e seguiram para a direção que ela ordenara.

— Pelo menos o nosso disfarce funcionou. — murmurou ele, mas antes que chegassem à cozinha, Sasuke a puxou para a direção dos corredores do castelo. — Vamos atrás da coroa.

Eles caminharam silenciosamente, até o Uchiha parar em uma porta com várias fechaduras.

— Essa sala sempre é usada para guardar as jóias da rainha e da princesa, tenho certeza de que a coroa ainda esta aqui. O estranho é essa sala não estar sendo vigiada. — argumentou com a testa franzida.

— Mas como vamos entrar?

— Bom, recentemente descobri que este castelo tem uma chave mestre, claro que eu me apossei dela e fiz uma cópia. — falou exibindo a chave arrancado um gritinho abafado de felicidade dela.

Cuidadosamente ele abriu e Hinata ficou encantada com tanta riqueza contida naquela sala, se fosse alguns meses atrás ela não contentaria em sair dali de mãos vazias.

— Precisamos achar a coroa antes que a cerimônia comece.

Após vasculharem cada canto, Hinata achou uma coroa e a entregou para o Uchiha, mas ela balançou a cabeça alegando que aquela não era de cerimônias.

Quando já estavam desistindo de procurar, Sasuke sentiu algo pontudo ficar-lhe na nuca.

— Ora, ora, meu irmãozinho, a que devo o prazer da sua visita? — disse Itachi debochadamente apontando uma espada na nuca dele. — Juntamente com a minha noiva?

Sasuke e Hinata foram encurralados por vários guardas.

— Vocês dois são tão previsíveis, Tsunade estava certa de que vocês entrariam aqui. — disse Itachi e depois socou Sasuke no estomago. — Isso é para você não tentar roubar o que é meu por direito.

— Para Itachi! — gritou Hinata desesperada ao ver que o Uchiha mais velho iria espancar o irmão.

— Ah meu amor, não quero você sofra. — falou demonstrando estar claramente estar fora de si.

Ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto deixando-o nervoso a ponto de levantar a mão para dar uma bofetada na cara dela.

— Nem pense nisso Itachi. — disse Yamato interrompendo-o. — Enquanto eu estiver por aqui não quero ver nenhuma filha minha apanhando.

— Não sou sua filha! — gritou Hinata nervosa, mas Yamato a ignorou e pediu para que os levassem dali. — Então você já sabe de toda a verdade? — falou, mas Hinata não respondeu. — Vamos chegar ao momento certo da cerimônia, — falou ele. — Sua mãe vai gostar que você assista a coroação da irmã que esta quase no fim.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça juntamente com Sasuke, enquanto era obrigada a acompanhá-los.

... x ...

A cerimônia transcorria tranquilamente, estava quase no fim do discurso do bispo antes de colocar a coroa em Sakura e fazê-la soberana de Konoha.

Tsunade estava satisfeita com a situação, ainda mais que viu Yamato se aproximar com Hinata e Sasuke. Achava improvável que ela conseguisse entrar, mas sua estratégia de adiantar a coroação, surpreendendo até mesmo Yamato havia dado certo.

A rainha sabia que Sasuke conhecia muito bem o palácio e tinha certeza de que iriam atrás da coroa, pois sem ela a cerimônia seria incompleta. Havia montado a armadilha perfeitamente.

— Agora sim está perfeito. — disse sorrindo se aproximando disfarçadamente onde o povo não conseguia ver o que estava se passando. — Contemple o que você jamais será.

— Nós não temos sangue real, Sakura jamais poderá reinar. — falou Hinata.

— Desista Tsunade, isso não vai acabar bem pra você. — completou Sasuke.

— Vocês dois não estão em condições de me ameaçar. — respondeu duramente. — E não se esqueça, ainda vamos decidir o futuro de vocês, é melhor se comportarem direitinho.

Sasuke e Hinata não tiveram a oportunidade de retrucar, pois o bispo pegou a coroa e começou a falar o que eles não desejariam ouvir naquele momento. Eles foram amarrados e amordaçados para que não tentassem nada.

— E com plenos poderes eu te concedo esta coroa — a angustia começou a tomar conta da maioria ali presente. — para que sejas rain... — antes que ele terminasse de falar ele caiu ao ser acertado com uma pedra.

— Como assim não me convidam para a festa? — gritou Naruto surgindo com Kakashi um pouco ofegante e sorrindo por ter chegado bem a tempo.

— Seu moleque! Como se atreve a atrapalhar a cerimônia da minha filha? — gritou Tsunade surpreendendo a todos que assistiam.

Hinata sorriu ao ver seu irmão e Sasuke suspirou aliviado.

— Oras, porque participante mais importante não foi convidado. — falou demonstrando confiança e reparando que sua irmã estava em um canto com Sasuke cercado pelos guardas, onde os convidados não podiam ver. — Só me desculpe pela a minha aparência e o meu cheiro que não deve ser dos mais agradáveis. —debochou de sua condição devido que havia conseguido entrar nas galerias desativadas.

— Prenda-o agora mesmo. — gritou Tsunade. — Tirem esse infeliz daqui e o coloquem em um calabouço. — Só não sei como passou pela guarda antes, mas agora você esta cercado.

— Cercado? Como assim se eu sou o príncipe herdeiro ao trono, Naruto filho do rei Jiraya.

Naquele momento o espanto das pessoas era geral, até mesmo Sakura ficou surpresa e lançou um olhar interrogativo para a mãe que de tão nervosa cerrou os punhos.

— É isso mesmo, Sakura não pode herdar o trono porque ela não é uma princesa, mas sim filha de um soldado.

— Ohhh.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, porém não falou nada, estava chocada demais para argumentar, tentou buscar sua mãe com os olhos, porém Tsunade balançou a cabeça confirmando as palavras dele.

— E tem mais. — gritou Naruto atraindo atenção para si. — Há muitas coisas que vocês não sabem sobre essa mulher que se denomina nossa rainha. Ela sempre foi amante do atual capitão da guarda Yamato. —respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Ela ordenou para que se livrassem de mim e depois sabendo que não conseguiria a coroa se engravidou de Yamato para através de um filho conseguisse o poder. Mas ela teve gêmeos e escolheu a filha que poderia manipular e que fosse mais parecida consigo mesmo, sendo que ordenou do mesmo jeito que eu, se livrar da outra filha Hinata e simular sua morte.

A confusão naquele momento era geral

— Após isso se aproveitou da depressão do meu pai e começou a introduzir nele veneno para retardar seus movimentos e acelerar sua morte. — Cada revelação que fazia chocava ainda mais os presentes. — E podemos provar isso!

— Não acreditem nele! — gritou Tsunade. — É só um louco esfarrapado que está delirando.

— Eu não estou, posso provar.

Naruto se virou de costas para os ministros e cardeais revelando sua marca da nobreza.

— Mas eu também tenho, claro que sou filha de Jiraya. — falou Sakura desesperada com a confusão que havia se tornado.

— Não, você não é. Kakashi guardou cartas da rainha que foi enviada para Yamato falando sobre tudo isso.

Tsunade virou na direção do capitão, sem pensar antes de agir gritou.

— Era para você tê-las queimado seu idiota. — afirmou ela confessando na frente de todos. — Mas isso não importa mais.

— Acabou Tsunade. — falou Naruto com a espada em punho, sendo seguido por Kakashi. — Solte a minha irmã e nos deixe em paz, acabou para você.

— Acabou de começar isso sim. — sorriu. — Naquele momento ela estalou os dedos e vários guardas fortemente armados cercaram a todos que ali estavam.

Logo depois veio um trazendo Ino, seu bonito rosto estava inchado e roxo, sinal de que havia sido espancada. Ela mal conseguia se conter em pé.

— Larga ela. — ordenou ele, mas Tsunade apenas riu maldosamente.

— Se entregue, prometo que nada vai acontecer com sua irmã e com a sua namoradinha.

— Nunca, não vou entregar Konoha para você.

Tsunade fez um aceno para os guardas que imediatamente pegaram uma espada e circularam no pescoço de Ino e Hinata.

— Aposto que você não tem outra opção.

Naruto reconheceu de que não poderia fazer nada naquele momento, abaixou a cabeça e jogou a espada para longe significando sua derrota e logo os guardas se apossaram dele e de Kakashi.

— Eu sabia que você era bom para fazer negócios.

As pessoas olhavam atônitas sem poderem se manifestar, iradas com tudo aquilo que estava ocorrendo, mas temiam sua própria sorte de verem até que ponto a rainha era capaz.

— Que a cerimônia continua. — disse ela em voz alta e o bispo, já recuperado, pressionado começou a dar continuação.

Sakura olhou para Naruto antes de voltar a se sentar no trono para receber a coroa.

— Olha irmão, não é nada pessoal, mas a coroa é minha.

— Com plenos poderes adquiridos em mim, eu nomeio Sakura rainha de Konoha. — disse o bispo, mas antes de colocar a coroa na cabeça dela finalizando a cerimônia, a coroa foi roubada de suas mãos.

Todos olharam atônitos para a pessoa que fez isso.

— O rei de Konoha ainda sou eu! — disse Jiraya em tom elevado colocando a coroa na própria cabeça.

Mesmos surpresos demais para falarem, todos ali presentes se curvaram respeitosamente na presença dele, até mesmo Sakura, já Tsunade e Yamato estavam amedrontados para esboçar qualquer reação.

— Guardas prendam esta mulher e este homem. — ordenou friamente.

— Como? Não era para você estar bem. — falou Tsunade assim que os guardam a imobilizaram.

— Eu fingi durante todo esse tempo que estava tomando o seu veneno, vi e ouvi coisas que nunca imaginei do que fosse capaz. E agora você ira pagar caro por tudo isso.

— Mas você deveria estar trancado em seu quarto.

— Eu sei, mas tem várias passagens secretas no castelo que eu nunca contei a você e foi a melhor coisa que fiz.

Todos suspiraram aliviados, o rei estava de volta. A emoção tomou conta deles quando pai e filho se reencontraram, Naruto e ele não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto, logo depois o rei se aproximou de Hinata e a abraçou.

— Você não sabe minha filha a falta que me fez. — confessou.

— Sua filha? Mas vossa alteza sabe que não sou sua filha. — respondeu.

— Não importa, sempre será a minha filha, se não é de sangue é de coração.

Hinata o abraçou fortemente muito emocionada.

— Me sinto honrada de se sua filha, meu rei. — confessou.

Sakura se aproximou do rei e ajoelhou sobre seus pés.

— Rogo o seu perdão.

Jiraya sorriu e a fez se levantar.

— Sakura, apesar de tudo o que você me fez, esta perdoada, eu também te amo como filha, mas pagará pelos seus erros.

A princesa assentiu demonstrando alivio.

— Você nos deve explicações. — falou Jiraya se dirigindo a rainha. — Porque fez tudo isso, só por dinheiro e poder? Forjou a marca da nobreza?

— Fiz por dinheiro, poder, mas também fiz por vingança. — falou a rainha.

— Como assim vingança? — disse Naruto, abraçado a Ino e se controlando para não avançar em cima dela por tudo o que tinha feito de mal a eles.

—Eu também nasci princesa. — confessou. — Mas minha irmã gêmea nasceu primeiro e por ser a primogênita, meu pai gostava mais dela. Por muito tempo passei a viver na sombra dela, tudo que deveria ser meu por direito, ia para ela, minha irmã era a sua mãe Naruto.

— Impossível. — murmurou o rei. — Nunca soube que ela tinha uma irmã.

Tsunade ergueu os cabelos demonstrando a marca que deixaram todos atônitos.

— Pois é, éramos irmãs, mas diferentes uma da outra. Quando meu pai alegou que ela ficaria comprometida com um rei e eu com apenas um conde, velho e gordo, resolvi fugir do castelo. Meu pai acreditou que estava morta e nem por isso se abalou. Proibiu a todos de dizerem que um dia eu existi. Vivi durante muito tempo disfarçada como camponesa, enquanto ouvia a vida maravilhosa que a minha irmã levava, até me aliar com o Senin das Cobras.

Hinata se surpreendeu com a narração da sua mãe, realmente a vida dela não tinha sido fácil, mas isso não justificava cometer todo aquele mal.

— Planejei a morte dela com sucesso, — neste momento todos ficaram chocados pela sua frieza de como ela narrava os fatos. — depois me livrar deste moleque infeliz. Mas quando fiquei grávida, me senti arruinada ao descobri que estava de gêmeos e principalmente por reconhecer claramente a preferência do rei pela mais velha. — apontou para Hinata. — Se não fosse por ela, meu plano teria se concretizado. — falou furiosa.

— Chega! — ordenou o rei. — Leve esta mulher embora daqui, não quero nunca mais vê-la na minha frente. Que seja julgada por todos os seus crimes.

O rei deu as costas para ela, mas em uma fração de segundo, Tsunade com toda a força que tinha puxou uma espada pequena escondida no vestido e avançou para a direção de Hinata. Yamato fez o mesmo, mas roubou a espada do guarda e avançou na direção do rei.

— Cuidado Hinata! — gritou Sasuke que estava um pouco afastado dela.

Hinata fechou os olhos antevendo a dor que sentiria, mas algo caiu de encontro ao seu corpo e quando ela abriu os olhos Itachi havia recebido o golpe por ela. Naquele momento, Hinata não havia se lembrado do Uchiha e ficou desesperado ao vê-lo ferido

Naruto havia conseguido conter Yamato de atacar seu pai, e aproveitou a deixa para dar um murro no estomago dele como vingança, porque havia maltratado Ino.

— Hina... — murmurou Itachi cuspindo sangue. — Irônico não? Eu não posso viver sem você, por isso vou morrer no seu lugar. — disse tentando respirar fundo.

— Não fala isso Itachi. — tentou fazer com que ficasse calado. — Você vai sobreviver e ficar bem.

— Não, eu sei que não, o corte foi fundo. Acho que eu mereci mesmo esse fim.

Hinata não conseguia ter raiva de Itachi, mesmo com as maldades que ele havia cometido nos últimos dias, ela não conseguia deixar de vê-lo com bons olhos. Naquele momento todos ficaram quietos olhando a cena que se decorria tristemente.

— Hina, eu não me orgulho do que fiz, mas isso não me impede de ter o seu perdão.

— Está perdoado.

Sasuke se aproximou aparentemente preocupado com a situação.

— Quando você era pequeno, depois que os nossos pais morreram, prometi a você que viveria mais de 100 anos, mas acho que não vou cumprir sua promessa. — disse ele encarando Sasuke. — Embora tenha a certeza de que será um grande rei para as províncias Uchihas, me perdoa, por ter sido um mau exemplo de irmão.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça, vendo seu irmão se contorcer de dor.

— Hina... — murmurou ainda mais fraco. — Eu quero partir com uma lembrança sua, quero ir com o sabor dos seus beijos.

Hinata olhou para Sasuke que assentiu e se afastou, ela delicadamente beijou os lábios quase frios do Uchiha vendo a vida dele esvaziar em um ultimo suspiro, depois disso chorou.

Sasuke a abraçou sussurrando que agora estava tudo bem e que finalmente seu irmão havia feito algo digno em toda a sua vida.

... x ...

Epílogo

_DOIS ANOS DEPOIS..._

Sasuke observava Hinata terminar de arrumar seus filhos, haviam se casado meses depois da morte de Itachi e ele havia se tornado rei das províncias se aliando a Konoha. Hinata algum tempo depois ficara grávida de gêmeos, um menino e uma menina, Yumi era a cara do pai, tinha o mesmo gênio forte dele, e Hideki por sua vez era parecido com a mãe, possuía os mesmos olhos.

A maternidade havia feito bem a Hinata que nunca deixava que os outros cuidassem de seus filhos, sendo que ela mesma preferia fazê-lo.

Ele nunca poderia imaginar o quanto seria feliz desde o dia que conhecera e achou ruim ficar comprometido desde pequeno com uma garota que nunca havia visto na vida e agora agradecia seus pais pela idéia excelente, pois Hinata era o seu mundo, o significado de sua existência.

— Obrigado. — murmurou ele abraçando-a.

— Pelo quê? — perguntou confusa.

— Por me deixar passar os meus dias ao seu lado e por me fazer um homem feliz.

— Neste caso eu também preciso te agradecer. — sorriu antes que ele a beijasse.

A felicidade deles era completa.

... x ...

Tsunade foi condenada por todos os crimes que cometera a prisão perpetua, já que possuía realmente o sangue nobre não poderia ter sido condenada à pena de morte. Passou o resto de sua vida em uma cela pequena, sem janela, apenas tendo a solidão como companhia.

Yamato não tivera a mesma sorte, foi condenado a forca, mas morrera antes ao tentar fugir.

Sakura fora obrigada a viver em um convento pelo resto de sua vida, ou até que seu pai, Jiraya, achasse que ela realmente havia mudado, mas isso nunca chegou acontecer.

Naruto se tornou rei de Konoha, casou-se com a Ino e teve uma garotinha que era a cara dos dois, mas possuía os olhos azuis intensos de Naruto e o tom de cabelo de Ino. Nunca houve em Konoha um rei tão amado quanto ele e tão responsável pelas obrigações para com o povo.

Ino se tornou uma rainha popular, conhecida no mundo inteiro pelos seus projetos com as flores, onde o palácio havia se tornado mais bonito e vivaz por sua causa. De camponesa, serva pessoal à rainha, ela fez com que todas as garotas acreditassem que era possível sonhar em serem princesas.

Jiraya se aposentou, apesar de ser avô e tentar passar um bom exemplo aos seus netos, ele nunca desistiu de seus contos eróticos, sempre causava dor de cabeça para Naruto quando espiava as empregadas do castelo tomando banho. E viveu o rei feliz até o fim de sua longa vida.

E assim para acabar com essa história que vos conto, todos viveram felizes para sempre, ou pelo menos, quase todos **viveram felizes para sempre**.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Yo, até que enfim postei o ultimo capítulo que ficou uma droga, eu sei, tentei fazer algo que vocês mereçam ler, mas o outro que escrevi antes era bem melhor e ninguém consegue escrever a mesma coisa outra vez._

_Foi mesmo uma pena terem extraviado meus documentos._

_Espero que tenham gostado da história como um todo, porque eu amei escrevê-la, e claro, eu quero reviwes, quem não se manifestou até agora, se manifeste neste ultimo capítulo, porque será bem vinda e terei o prazer de responder, além de me darem forças para terminar outras FICs minhas._

_Fizeram uma autora feliz:_

Jhe – Obrigada por ler, espero que goste deste ultimo capítulo, beijos.

Hinasusa – Tsunade é mesmo uma vadia, mas agora você entende porque ela fez o que fez, né? O foco foi realmente perdido, mas enfim, preferi encerrar antes que Naruto ficasse com o papel definitivo na FIC. Obrigada por ler, espero que goste deste ultimo capítulo, beijos.

AnnaKeelly – Oi florzinha, agora você entendeu o porque da marca de nascença, né? Tsunade também era uma princesa de verdade. Acho muita reviravolta neste ultimo capítulo? Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

Guih – Obrigada por ler e dizer que gostou da FIC, espero que goste deste ultimo capítulo também, beijos.

Jessica-semnadaprafazer123 – Pois é, estou demorando o dobro nesses dias, ainda mais com que fizeram no meu computador no serviço. Ah flor, estou querendo terminar toda essas FICs logo, pois ano que vem vou começar a faculdade e aí tempo mesmo já era pra mim. Sobre a FIC, Naruto realmente teve vez aqui, diferente em outras ele ficou bem expansivo e Sasuke apagado, mas eu sei à hora de parar e espero que tenha gostado. Acho que este ultimo capítulo responde toda as suas perguntas. Beijos.

Luanaa – Menina você desapareceu mesmo, espero que esteja tudo bem contigo. É fiz do Yamato um extremo vilão, sei que não tem nada a ver com ele, mas gostei de fazê-lo desse jeito. Naruto é a presença da FIC, descontraído, fiel, irresponsável às vezes, mas enfim, como você mesmo disse, ele brilha rsrs. Sobre a marca de nascença, ficou bem explicado o motivo das meninas terem, né? Obrigada por ler, espero que goste deste ultimo capítulo, beijos.

_Obrigada a todos por lerem, e como eu já disse, comentem este ultimo capítulo e faça uma autora feliz aqui. Beijos._


End file.
